


Never Ending Road

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: After his loss in the Indigo League, Ash contemplates his loss. He decides to do better and take the world by storm. With the help of his Pokemon and his growing group of friends, the world will never be the same. Look out Pokearth, here comes Ash Ketchum.





	1. A Change Within

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, Zero Here.  
> Here's a new Pokemon fic collab between myself, Dragon and Famous. We wanted to write a story where Ash realizes his mistakes and actually works to become a trainer. First chapter is all story, but don't worry. Next time you'll see plenty of our usual smutty goodness.  
> Enjoy!

In the world of Pokearth, there are many humans that train tirelessly to become the best of the best with their pokemon companions. This was a certain truth to many, including a young man known as Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

 

When he began his journey in Pallet Town, Ash dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Master. He set off after waking up early and receiving a rebellious Pikachu that did not like him at first. After a rough first day together, their bond of friendship blossomed and the two became as close as friends could be. Together they went through many trials and tribulations through the Kanto region. It wasn’t at all easy on Ash and Pikachu, but they managed to pull through all the insanity that followed them.

 

On his journey Ash captured several Pokemon companions. There was his loyal Pidgeotto, his sturdy Bulbasaur, his dismissive Charizard, his gangster Squirtle, his chipper Kingler, his hug-happy Muk, and his herd of 30 stampeding Tauros. With the help of most of them, he was able to get through the gyms and make his way to the Indigo League. It was a tough time for him, however he pulled through farther than any Pallet Town competitor, including his rival Gary Oak. However, he ended up losing to another rival named Ritchie, ending his streak at the top sixteen. And that is where we find Ash now.

 

In his house in Pallet Town, Ash was lying alone on his bed, thinking restlessly about his loss at the Pokemon league. His partner Pikachu entered his room, concerned for his trainer.

 

“Pika?” The small yellow mouse asked, looking up at his trainer who had been silent ever since they had come back from the Pokemon League. He had been able to sense that something was wrong with him, and he didn’t want to bother Ash about it, but seeing him like this and not his usual happy, peppy, cheerful self was a bit unsettling. “Pipi Chu.” Moving towards the bed, the electric type moved towards the bed and hopped right on to it and slowly moved towards Ash. “Pika Pi?”

 

“Hey Pikachu,” Ash said as he gently petted his starter on the head. “What’s up bud? Something the matter?” He offered a small smile, but Pikachu could see it was not the usual bright one his trainer sported.

 

“Pi, Pika-Chu.” Pikachu said, his expression said it all. He was concerned about Ash, he had been ever since he had been sitting up here alone and silent. “Pipi.” He said tilting his head to the side, his own way of asking Ash what was wrong and if he wanted to talk to him about it.

 

“Heh, guess I can’t fool you huh bud?” Ash said, the tired smile falling from his face. “Sorry Pikachu. I guess...I just, well I can’t get our loss out of my head.” He fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. “It was pretty silly wasn’t it, thinking we’d make it to the top when we were still just starting out huh? I must’ve looked pretty stupid, didn’t I?”

 

“Chu.” Sighed Pikachu, he could understand where his trainer was coming from. They had been at the top of their game, they had been doing so well. Sure, they had some rough patches but they and their friends had given it their all to reach their goal. “Chu Pikachu.” He shook his head, despite it all Ash didn’t look stupid at least not to him that is.

 

“Thanks for trying to make me feel better bud,” Ash said, offering Pikachu a small smile. “But still...I can’t help think that we could have done better. That  _ I _ could have done better. If I was a better trainer, maybe we wouldn’t have lost and gone further.”

 

Pikachu’s ears drooped down and he looked down, he couldn’t fault Ash for thinking that and it was because he wasn’t the only one who thought it. The other’s, along with himself had all thought they and by an extension Ash had done their best and had given it everything they had. “Pika! Pipi Pika!” Pikachu said, he may not have liked it but he didn’t want to see Ash acting like this he knew they hadn’t won, but that didn’t mean that they hadn’t done all they could it just meant they would have to do better the next time.

 

“You’re right Pikachu, I know that but…” Ash’s frowned became lower. “I made...so many mistakes since we started. So many mistakes that I’m sure other trainers would have never made. Heck, I didn’t even earn half my badges. They were given to me out of pity.” Ash clenched his fists. “Maybe if I was an actual competent trainers, we would have earned those badges for sure, and maybe we could have made it further in the League. Heck! Maybe if I was a better Trainer, Charizard would have listened to me!” Ash didn’t like feeling like this. He didn’t like feeling like a failure, but after how hard he tried to push to prove himself and his Pokemon, only to come up short? It had been eating him up ever since he lost the match to Ritchie.

 

Pikachu was growing increasingly annoyed with how much Ash was putting himself down. Yes, the little mouse had known that they had not had a...normal journey, with Team Rocket always getting in their way, dealing with Gary and his things when he showed up, or anything else that was out of the ordinary that he was sure no other trainer had to deal with. But seeing Ash like this, so down, so sadden, so...lost it really ate away at Pikachu’s heart and he knew if the other’s saw this they would be just as sadden. So, it was with a brave face that Pikachu took a deep breath, closing his eyes his cheeks sparked. “Pi..Ka…” And he let Ash know what he thought of his current mood.

 

**“CHUUUUUUUUUU!”**

 

And he let loose one of his weakest Thundershocks, letting the bolts of golden colored electricity course through not only his body but through Ash’s as well. Despite it being a weak move, Ash’s body was lit up like a Christmas tree, illuminating the room in a small golden glow.

 

“OW! WHAT THE HELL PIKACHU?!” Cried out an extra-crispy Ash as he glared down at his electric partner after getting painfully shocked. It may have been a small Thundershock, but even Pikachu’s smallest spark could be painful.

 

“Pika!” Snapped Pikachu, his eyes shined with his own anger. “Pika! Pipi! Pikachu! Pika! Chu!” Snapped the small electric type, despite the barrier between them that prevent Ash from understanding Pikachu’s words, it came through loud and clear. So what if Ash wasn’t the best trainer? So what if they hadn’t won the League or made it as far as they had liked? So what if they didn’t get the badges the normal way, or the fact that Charizard hadn’t listen to Ash? “Pika! Pika! Pikachu! Pika! Pi! Pikachu!” That didn’t mean that Ash was bad, it just meant that he had to do better, not sit around brooding like some spoiled brat that didn’t get what they wanted. So he hadn’t won the badges in the battles, he had earned them because the Gym Leaders had seen he had the makings to become a great trainer, how he cared for his pokemon, how he would not only risk his life and limb for them, but for other pokemon as well like how he had risked his life to save Gloom during that Fire at Erica’s gym that Team Rocket had caused.

 

“Pika! Pika PIKACHU!” Sure Ash wasn’t the best, or the smartest, but what he made up for the things he lacked was his heart, his love for his Pokemon, Pokemon in general, and his determination, the determination to never give up, to never give in, to fight with all he had, to fight till he couldn’t fight any more and then fight even more! His heart and his determination are what managed to make not only Pikachu strong, but the others as well his word, his encouragement that he gave them, the love that he offered, they returned to him by showing him just how much it made them strong and just much they cared for him pushing themselves past their limits to help him achieve his goal. “Pika Pika Pika!” Pikachu’s eyes looked right into Ash’s daring him to prove him wrong, to say that all they did, all they had fought for, everything they had done...was all for nothing, because if he did believe that then Pikachu was gonna show him just how wrong he was, via another Thundershock and this time he wouldn’t hold back.

 

Ash stared at Pikachu, understanding everything the little mouse said. He remained motionless, digesting all the little mouse’s thoughts about their journey and him. Before he even realized it, tears were forming and falling from his eyes, surprising himself and Pikachu. “Pikachu...I…” Ash struggled to keep his emotions in, keeping them from breaking loose, but it was a failed attempt. The tears fell, and Ash felt his bottled up emotions burst out. “I’m...I’m so...so sorry Pikachu. I’m so sorry,” Ash cried into his hands. “I’m so sorry for even thinking of giving up. You probably think I’m pathetic for even thinking it.” Ash cried into his hands, covering his face from his partner’s visage.

 

Pikachu’s expression softened, as he crawled into Ash’s lap. Placing his paws on Ash’s arms. “Pika, Pipi Pikachu.” He said softly, his tone making Ash remove his hands from his face showing the tears streaking down his cheeks. “Pika.” Pikachu shook his head, showing that he didn’t think that Ash was pathetic, if anything it made him a better trainer for admitting it out loud instead of bottling it all up and not doing anything about it. “Pika, Pikachu.” He believed Ash to be one of the bravest and strongest Trainer’s he had ever known. From all the foes they had faced, every battle they had won..and lost Ash was there for not just him, but the other’s as well they were a team. But, more importantly they were a family and family always had each other’s back through thick and thin.

 

“Thanks Pikachu, I needed that,” Ash said, smiling at his small partner, a true-blue genuine smile. He leaned back and rested against the bed frame and let out a long held sigh. “Phew...Well, I guess I feel better now letting all that out. Thanks partner,” he said, petting Pikachu’s head. The little mouse happily accepted Ash’s pats. “I guess now that the League’s over, we’ll have sometime to ourselves. That’s perfect for what I have planned."

 

Pikachu smiled at him, moving back a bit and began mimicking what looked like a boxer shadow boxing. He then started attempting to flex his own little muscles. “Pika Pikachu!” He said smiling at him, knowing his little performance brought a smile to Ash’s face. 

 

“Heh, nice Pikachu,” Ash said with a chuckle. “Well, you better get ready for some bigger muscles, cause for the first time ever, I have a plan.” Ash said, a proud grin gracing his face. “Our loss at the Indigo League still hurts, but like you said, we’ll use this hurt to make our next go even better. It’s high time I start acting like a real trainer, and I’ll need your help to do it. Think you can still help me, partner?” Ash kneeled down and offered his hand to Pikachu.

 

Pikachu gave Ash a look, one that clearly said he was all for it. “Pika Pika!” He cheered placing his paw in Ash’s hand and they shook, it was at this moment that things were gonna change and he knew that they were going to even better than ever. “Pikachu!” He said raising his other paw in a fist pump like motion. “Pipi Ka!”

 

“Right,” Ash said with his own smile. He pumped his fist the same way as Pikachu did. “That settles it! Tomorrow we’re heading out!”

 

**-Time Skip: The Next Morning-**

 

“HEADING OUT?!” The voices of Ash’s two friends Misty and Brock screamed out.

 

The young Trainer and his partner Pikachu were currently sitting down at the dinner table of his home. Sitting next to him were his friends on one side with Togepi in Misty’s lap, and on the other were his two younger siblings Chase and Elaine. On the opposite side of the table to Ash was his mother Delia.

 

“That’s right,” Ash said, still sporting the same smile from the previous night. “Pikachu and I have decided to head out. I already got my stuff packed and ready to go.”

 

“Pikachu, Pika!” Smiled Pikachu from his position on Ash’s shoulder. He knew that Misty and Brock would be shocked when Ash told them he was going on a little adventure on his own. But he didn’t think they would be that loud about it.

 

“Ash, are you sure this is a good idea? You just got back from the Pokemon League,” Misty said, a frown forming on her face. “Don’t you think you need to take it down a notch?”

 

“Can we go with you?” Chase asked a bright smile on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes as his sister nodded next to him both giving their older brother the Growlithe eyes.

 

“Heh, sorry bro,” Ash said as he patted his little brother on the head. “This trip isn’t going to be a long one. I’m going out to just visit a few place and do some training with my team. However, I’ll cut you a deal.” He then smirked. “If it’s okay with Mom, on my next journey the two of you can come with me, okay?”

 

Nodding immediately both younger Ketchum’s turned on their mom begging her to say yes to the deal. This caused Brock to let out a chuckle as he watched the new Ash smile at his siblings.

 

“Well, as long as you promise to keep an eye on them Ash, then it’s alright with me,” Delia said with her signature smile. “Of course, until then you two will be here, so in that time we’ll be working on getting ready. Sound okay to you dears?”

 

“Yes Mom!” The young Ketchums cried out in unison, happy to be able to go on an adventure with their big brother in the future. Ash chuckled while Misty and Brock looked at him in surprise.

 

“Ash, you can’t be serious about this.” Misty said, she couldn’t believe that Ash the kid she had been traveling with was making this choice. “I mean come on, I know I’ve already said this but you just came back from  _ The _ Pokemon League.” She stressed this trying to get her point across. “You can’t just up and leave now, you need to take time and chill, how do you think your Pokemon would react to you suddenly up and wanting to go on another journey right.”

 

“Actually I talked to them this morning before breakfast,” Ash said, surprising his friends. “I wanted to get their opinions on this idea, and most of them said they were all for it.” Ash was silently extremely thankful for his Pokemon. Most of them had all been accepting of their trainer’s desire to grow stronger and none of them felt ready to just lay back and relax. Kingler, Muk and his Tauros were all extremely happy since Ash promised to take them as well. The remaining herd would stay back, but they gave their leader their support. The only one who did not seem to care of course was Charizard, which Ash hoped to deal with. “Besides it’s not a full journey Misty. It’s just a little trip. I’ll be back with two months tops.”

 

At this, Misty rolled her eyes blowing out a small puff of air. “Right, two months tops.” She said, her tone heavy with sarcasm something that Pikachu caught easily and narrowed his eyes.  

 

“I think it is a good Idea,” Brock said as he sat there staring at Ash before adding, “You are planning to use your pokemon to get around saving time so we will not be able to accompany you right?”

 

“That’s right,” Ash replied. “I did some reading last night and learned about something called Ride Gear. It’s a special type of device that creates a Ride Saddle for pretty much any rideable Pokemon. In a place called Alola humans use Ride Pokemon to get around. I asked Professor Oak and he said he has a Ride Gear from his cousin and agreed to let me use it. I’ll be using it on Tauros to get around quicker.”

 

“Well color me impressed.” Misty said, her eyes wide in shock making Ash think she was actually impressed with him. “You actually picked up a book and read about something.” Now this was not what he was expecting. “And here I thought you were going to go rushing into this like a mad Tauros.” She sniffed lightly. “And are you sure you're actually going to train? Last time you said you were going to  _ train _ you spent most of you time fooling around.”

 

Brock had stood up and moved to his bag bringing it to the table as Misty talked and he started pulling books and items out muttering “You will need this, this, these, one of those, oh can’t forget that,” as stuff started to cover the table ranging from the recipes for pokemon food, to a tent, to books on how to teach attacks, and ended by handing Ash his trusty guide book. A look of concern graced Brock’s face. “But Ash, are you sure you don’t want us to come? I’m sure you could use the help.”

 

“Brock’s right.” Misty said nodding. “I mean come on, without us there you wouldn’t have made it as far as you had gotten. Not only that, but you can hardly take care of yourself let alone all your pokemon you plan on taking with you, I bet that if Brock and I hadn’t been there you would have gotten in so much more trouble for doing what you do.” she looked at him. “Cause, you at times you really just act like a kid instead of a trainer.”

 

“Oh really Misty?” Ash said, his voice taking a sudden dark turn as his grin twitched. A dark aura formed around him, surprising his friends.

 

“Uh oh,” Delia said before quickly grabbing Elaine and Chase. “Come on dears, let’s go!” She knew what was coming, and mother or not, she did not want to be here for that.

 

“Aw mom!” Chase and Elaine cried out, wanting to see the incoming darkness. Both Misty and Brock received a chill down their spines, concerned about what was about to happen. Togepi was simply chirping along happily.

 

“You know guys,” Ash said, the dark aura surrounding him violently. “THIS is exactly why I decided to go off on my own. Not just so that I can go and get better, but also to get the heck away from you two.” Both Misty and Brock were shocked by Ash’s words. Pikachu merely sat on Ash’s lap, nodding in agreement. “Ever since we joined up together, I’ve dealt with nothing but your constant complaints and criticism over my actions as a trainer. Never once did you two actually help me try and better myself or my skills. All you did was simply watch and criticize every move I made. Never once did you two so much as say a word about how I could of done better. Yes, I’ll admit I’m stubborn, but you two never said a damned thing about my training or what I needed to do. You never even offered to train with me and or offered advice on how to battle. You two were freaking Gym Leaders for Arceus’s sake! You could have helped a little on that front.”

 

“I appreciate all you two have done for me, but you two were hardly as helpful as you think you were,” Ash continued, his frown becoming lower and angrier. “Whether it’s Misty’s constant harping about that damned bike, or Brock’s ridiculous perverted flirting with every woman you saw, it’s was pretty much a continuous circus. You two hardly ever helped me grow as a trainer, hell you two pretty much stunted me a lot of the times. Hell! I’m still mad about how you two basically stole Togepi from me!”

 

“Pri?” Togepi chirped, surprisingly understanding Ash’s words.

 

“W-What?!” Misty nearly shrieked. “What do you mean  _ stole  _ Togepi from you! I was the one that Togepi saw first as soon as the egg hatched. So do please enlighten me on how  _ we stole  _ Togepi from you?!” 

 

“Well first off,  _ I _ was the one that found Togepi’s egg, remember?” Ash growled, getting right up in Misty’s face before turning to Brock. “I didn’t even get a chance to try and care for the egg because you didn’t think I could handle it.”

 

“W-Well I-I-I,” Brock stuttered, shocked that Ash was putting his anger towards him.

 

“And then,  _ you _ lost the egg to Team Rocket,” Ash continued. “And even if Togepi did see you first, that was only because  _ you _ pushed my head out of the way when it did hatch.” Ash turned back to Misty. “Also, let’s not forget that  _ I _ was the one that won the tournament we had to decide who got Togepi. Heck, I bet you don’t even know what gender Togepi is.”

 

“Of course I do!” Snapped Misty, her face red in anger and rage. “What kind of trainer would I be if I didn’t know the gender of my own little Pokemon?!” She snapped baring her teeth at Ash like a mad Arcanine. 

 

“Well, what is it then?” Ash said, sporting a smug smirk.

 

“Ha!” Smirked Misty, she had this one in the bag. “Of course Togepi is boy.”

 

“Oh how cute, BUT IT’S WRONG!” Ash shouted in Misty’s face before pulling out his Pokedex.

 

**Togepi the Spike Ball Pokemon** ****  
**As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others.** ****  
****  
**Type: Normal/Fairy** **  
** **Gender: Female**

 

“Well look at that,” Ash said, holding the biggest smirk over Misty’s shocked face. “Looks like Togepi is actually a SHE.”

 

Misty was frozen, shock written on her face as she couldn’t believe what she had just heard. She had been so sure, she was positive that her darling Togepi was a boy, and what was this about a Fairy Type? She had never even heard of that type before! “Ho...how can this be..” She whispered to herself.

 

“After Togepi hatched, considering I had little information about her, I asked Professor Oak,” Ash replied. “He updated my Pokedex and I got more information. Turns out that she is a Normal and Fairy type, a recently discovered type that is actually immune to Dragon types.” Ash put his Pokedex away. “I’d have more info on her, but I can’t get it since she isn’t my Pokemon. Then again, you can hardly call her yours can you Misty? Have you even tried using a Pokeball on her?”

 

Misty had indeed tried doing that, she had tried using a pokeball on Togepi but it never worked as she would always force herself out and laugh, thinking it was a game that the two of them would play. No matter what pokeball she used, Togepi always got out of it and refused to stay in one. 

 

“You treat her like a baby, and she just sees it all as a game,” Ash continued on. “Because of this, we’ve never seen her use any attacks. You keep treating her like a child and that’s all she’ll ever be. She could have amazing powers, but you treat her like she’s just something to take care of, not as a Pokemon that could become something greater.” Ash looked down and clenched his fists. “I’m not saying I would have been better, I admit I’ve made a lot of mistakes, but I’ve never got the chance to prove I could care for her because you two never gave it. That’s how it’s been for our entire journey! You two never gave me a chance!”

 

“Any time I tried something or tried to have fun, you two would berate me constantly. You’d blame me for getting lost when Brock’s the one with the damn map. You yell at me for not helping out when you don’t help me out at all! Heck, most of the stupid things we ended up getting into weren’t even my fault, yet I somehow got blamed for them. Well I have had it! I am not dealing with this anymore! I am going on my own, and I don’t want to hear another word out of you two!” Ash finished, panting heavily.

 

It was dead silent, so silent you could hear the sounds of pokemon outside the house-a group of Pidgey flying over head. No one, not even the Pokemon present said or did a thing and how could they? Ash Ketchum had finally said what he had been bottling up for so long since his journey had started and the two of them had joined him. Neither Brock, nor Misty could find anything to say to Ash, nothing came to mind, and it felt as if they had swallowed their tongues as they couldn’t even speak. They tried, they really did, but no words came out as they were in so much shock it was if their voices had been stolen from them.

 

Ash let out another long sigh. “Look guys, it’s not that I don’t appreciate all you have done for me,” Ash said surprising his friends. He turned and offered them a small smile. “Even though it’s been nothing short of insane, I did have a lot of fun travelling with you guys and you did help me out of some tough spots. But I need to do this on my own. I need to prove to myself that I can be a good trainer. I hope you can understand that.”

 

It was silent once more, and for a moment Ash thought that his words had actually hurt his friends feelings, that they had taken offense to what he had said. It was then, the silence was broken by Misty who sighed. “I-I guess your right.” She said softly. “Don't get me wrong Ash, we have had fun going along with you...and I admit we have our flaws..issues...and we’re not perfect.” She lowered her head down. “I guess...we just let things get out of hand, I honestly say this because out of having three older sister’s you were like well a breath of fresh air to me. You were like the little brother I never had and I guess I let that blind me to the fact all I was actually doing was hindering you instead of helping you….I couldn’t see how much I was..I was acting like my own sisters instead of like the friend I should have been to you.” She went silent once more, not looking up at him at all. “...I….I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry too Ash,” Brock said. “I’ll admit, I kinda treated you too much like my little brothers and I guess I could have let you take on more responsibilities. I could have helped you come up with strategies and even helped you actually train. I guess I was so excited to be out, I sort of forgot that I should be helping you with your dream just as much as you helped with mine. And I guess I should have had more faith in you too. You did get us out of a lot of sticky situations. I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, no worries guys, we forgive you, right Pikachu?” Ash said as he turned to his partner.

 

“Pipi Chu.” Smiled the small Electric Type, he knew the two only wanted what was best for Ash and really meant him no harm. 

 

“So, you guys okay with me going off on my own?” Ash said turning back to his friends. “I promise I’ll keep in contact and let you know if anything comes up.”

 

“Sounds fine to me,” Brock replied. “This’ll give me a chance to check on home myself, and it will also help me get a chance to try and get stronger myself. I think it’s safe to say you’ve inspired both of us, right Misty?”

 

Misty nodded wiping away her tears, she smiled none the less happy. “I think I can agree with that.” She said. “Honestly, I need to do some training of my own.” She shook her head. “My own Pokemon need some training, and I know the ones at the Gym could use some help as well. Plus, I have some of my own things I need to improve on.” She shot Ash a smirk. “After all, I plan on becoming a Water Pokemon Master before you become the world's greatest Pokemon Master.”

 

“Heh, like that’ll ever happen,” Ash said teasingly. The trio of teens looked at each other before letting out a long hardy laugh. They laughed together like the friends they always were meant to be. Once done, Ash smiled. “Thanks guys. I appreciate it.” Ash then held out his hand with his palm facing down. “So in two months time, we’ll meet back here again and decide our next move, together. Right?” Brock and Misty nodded, placing their hands on top of Ash’s. Pikachu hopped up and placed his own paw on the others, smiling.

 

“TOGETHER!” they cried out in unison.

 

**-Time Skip-**

 

After reconciling and discussing with his friends, Ash soon headed off on his 2 month journey. Using the Ride Gear on his Tauros, Ash travelled far quicker than he would have on his own two feet. He had a few places he wanted to stop at but overall he was simply making a fast trip around the Kanto region to train and build his team up.

 

His first stop was surprisingly in the Viridian Forest. There, he ended up getting involved in a feud between the resident Pidgeys and Pidgeottos VS the Spearows and their leader a Fearow. Ash realized this Fearow was the same one he encountered as a Spearow on his first day as a trainer. With the help of his own Pidgeotto who ended up evolving into a Pidgeot, Fearow was not only defeated but captured. Because of this, peace was brought back to the forest, and the two bird pokemon clans were brought to a truce. Fearow was difficult to handle at the start, but Pikachu made sure to keep him in line. It was surprised when Ash apologized to him for what had happened in the past, and Fearow agreed to follow him.

 

As Ash travelled, he made several stops to work and train with his Pokemon. He had opted to take all his Pokemon except his other 29 Tauros who all remained at the ranch. Ash wasn’t sure what to do with them, but he decided to figure that out later. Charizard continued to refuse to follow his commands, but Ash did not let that bother him. Not only did his Pokemon train, but Ash trained his own body as well, building up his strength and stamina in order to make sure his Pokemon weren’t the only ones putting up work.

 

Eventually he ran into a few other familiar faces. First off was Primeape who had just won another championship belt. The pig monkey Pokemon was ecstatic to see Ash and even more so to rejoin his team. He was a little miffed that Ash seemed to forget about him, so he may have delivered a punch to Ash’s gut, but the trainer accepted it and happily took Primeape back. The other Pokemon to rejoin him was the playful spook Haunter. When Ash visited Haunter in Saffron City, he was greeted with a far more sociable, and surprisingly sexy, Sabrina. The two chatted and when Ash asked to take Haunter back, Sabrina was willing to accept on two conditions. The first condition was to take her along when he began his next journey. She wanted to see what the world had to offer and expand her horizons. Ash accepted this without problem. The second condition, well, let it be said that was the night Ash was no longer a virgin~.

 

With Primeape and Haunter, Ash continued his trek of training with his Pokemon to become stronger. During his travels he did see a few other old friends. He ran into Lara Laramie and her Rapidash, the later of which had missed him so Lara gave Rapidash to Ash, along with a fun romp in the hay. He ran into Tomo and his mother Tulip, who had been dealing with her idiot husband who was trying to do stupid things like hold his son over a cliff. This landed him a punch in the face from Ash that sent him flying. Both of them were grateful, and Tomo asked if Ash could be his big brother. Ash accepted this, and after contacting his mother, the two left the Kangaskhan reserve to live in Pallet Town and join the Ketchum family. He also ran into Dr. Akihabara who managed to bring Porygon from the digital world to the real world. Porygon was happy to see Ash and joined his team. He also went past Grandpa Canyon, where he encountered the prehistoric menace Aerodactyl. After a tough fight, the prehistoric Pokemon was captured. 

 

Managing all these new Pokemon as well as his own was a tricky endeavor, but Ash proved himself more than capable. Each day he would train with them and help them become stronger while he bettered himself. He would work not just on his body but on his mind too. He studied up on the books he got from Brock as well as the information on the Pokedex. He was determined to make himself the best trainer ever, not just for his Pokemon but for himself as well. He wanted to be better, and he was doing everything in his power to do it.

 

A few days before the 2 months were up, Ash returned to Pallet Town to spend some time resting with his team. And that is where we find him now.

 

“Ah~ This is the life, huh Pikachu?” Ash smiled as he laid on the grass on a hill near the Oak Ranch with Pikachu on his stomach.

 

“Chaaa~” Pikachu cooed happily in agreement.

 

Ash chuckled at Pikachu’s cry. He was surrounded by all his Pokemon friends, both old and new. There was his now evolved Pidgeot preening her feathers, Bulbasaur was basking in the sunlight, Squirtle was squirting water about, Kingler sharpening his claws on a rock, Muk was taking a nap, Tauros was resting after a long run, Fearow was sharpening his beak, Primeape was relaxing next to Bulbasaur, Haunter was playing about, Rapidash was sitting next to Tauros, Porygon was happily playing with Haunter, and Aerodactyl was resting silently near Ash. The only one who was not with the group was Charizard who was lazing about away from the rest, and the rest of Ash’s Tauros herd which was still stampeding about. Nearly all his pokemon have come so far in their training. Ash was incredibly proud of them. They put their hard work into getting stronger, in which Ash greatly appreciated. 

 

They weren't the only ones to change. Ash had also gained a surprising growth since he started training alongside his Pokemon. Gone was the lanky-childish looking teen, now Ash was a full-blown twunk. He sported a nice set of muscles all over his body, some nicely developing pecs and abs, and even cute bubble butt. He had certainly turned a few heads during his travels and caught many eyes from women, men, and Pokemon alike.

 

“Well, I think that’s enough relaxing for now,” Ash said before sitting up. “What do you guys say? Up for some more training?” All of Ash’s Pokemon cried out in excitement, all but one.

 

“Zard~” the large orange winged reptile yawned, not giving a care about Ash’s words.

 

Ash growled as he stared at the lazy fire type. Not once since he began this expedition to become a better trainer had Charizard even lifted a claw to do any training. He just lazed about and did nothing. Every time he tried to get him to train, Charizard would just launch a fire stream at him. He didn’t spend too much time worrying about it since he had his other Pokemon to focus on and other goals during the two months, but he had hoped that seeing everyone get stronger would inspire Charizard to join in. It never happened. Charizard was still as lazy and disobedient as ever. Ash glared at his first fire type, finally having enough of it.

 

“Okay, that is it Charizard! I have had it with you!” Ash yelled, stomping over to the orange Pokemon who cracked an uninterested eye at him. “I’ve had it with your laziness Charizard! It’s time you start pulling your weight and be a part of this team.”

 

Charizard said nothing as he simply started picking at his ear, looking at the dirt on his claws and flicking it in Ash’s general direction. “Char, Zard.” He said covering his mouth with a his hand, not pulling his weight? Please he had done more than what any of the other’s had done. Heck, he was the strongest one here! He was the one who had fully evolved, he was the one who took on a literally living breathing fossil pokemon that was said to have gone extinct! He had been pulling his weight, if anyone hadn’t been pulling his weight then it was Ash. “Zard.” He laid his head on his hand and closed his eyes, he wasn’t bothered by Ash’s little temper tantrum. 

 

“Oh you think I’m the one that hasn’t been pulling my weight around?” Ash growled, completely disbelieving about Charizard’s accusations and actions. “Listen here you overgrown lizard- I’ve been busting my ass not just helping the others get stronger but doing all I can to be a better trainer. I know I’ve messed up, but at least I’m working to be better. You just lay around all day and do nothing. Everyone here has worked hard to get stronger but  **YOU** have done nothing. You know who you’re acting like? You’re acting just. Like.  **Damian** .”

 

There was a single moment, a moment in time where everything slowed down and nothing moved, the wind stopped blowing, it was as if all sound had vanished, as if it was gone. “ _ Damian...Like Damian….Damian..”  _ Charizard’s eyes snapped open, and despite being a Flying/Fire type his pupils narrowed into draconic like slits, the fire on the tip of his tail burned and it burned bright like a unstoppable bonfire the grass around his tail caught fire, and faster then someone of his size should have been able to do Charizard was on his feet his eyes burning with anger, long, deep, very deeply repressed anger, rage, and pure utter  _ hatred _ burned in his eyes. “Char. Zard.” He growled out slowly, flames licking along the sides of his mouth as if he was charging up a Flamethrower and was ready to not just burn Ash, but to completely incinerate him.

 

“Shut that frigging trap of yours Charizard,” Ash growled, not even fazed by the hot flames so close to his face. His eyes burned with the same anger that Charizard displayed. “Don’t you dare think I’m wrong. You know it’s true. You're acting just like he did. You’re arrogant and egotistical, thinking your the hottest fire type on the block. You think nothing can stand up to you and everyone else is just nothing but something for you to either ignore or push around. Isn’t that how Damian treated you? He saw you as weak and let you go. He left you to die, and now you’re acting just like he did, like you don’t even care. You’re acting like you care nothing about everything we’ve been through, like all the good times together meant nothing. If I knew evolving meant you’d turn out to have been an asshole, I should have gotten an Everstone or had you listen to Bulbasaur or Pikachu.”

 

The flames on Charizard’s tail burned even hotter, the very air around it burned simmering as the grass around him began to ignite, it was as if he had activated blaze on command instead of needing it for a battle. His claws dug into his own skin, had he been squeezing them any tighter than he was sure he would be bleeding. How dare he..How. Fucking. Dare. He! He was  _ nothing  _ like that disgusting, worthless, low down piece of Tauros shit. He was nothing like  _ Damian! _ He was stronger than him! He was better than anything Damian! He wasn’t like him! The flames licking from his mouth grew more and more as his anger grew, he closed his eyes his rage roaring like a wild beast wanting to be unleashed.

 

“OH JUST SHUT UP!” Ash roared back, surprising all of his Pokemon, including Charizard. “I HAVE FUCKING HAD IT CHARIZARD! I HAVE HAD IT! IF YOU DON’T WANT TO BE MY FUCKING POKEMON ANYMORE THEN FINE! WE! ARE!  **DONE!** ” Ash panted heavily, getting his breath back from his screaming. He looked up and glared at Charizard. “I am sick of it Charizard. I am freaking sick of it. What happened to that cute little Charmander that loved to battle with me? What happened to the friend that helped me stay warm on cold nights, or the frightened one that I would snuggle with whenever he had a water-based nightmare? What happened to him Charizard? Is he even in there? Do you even remember any of the good times at all?” To the surprise of all, tears were beginning to form in Ash’s eyes.

 

The tears forming in Ash’s eyes...they seemed to resonate with something inside of Charizard. Through the sheer haze of rage, anger, and the power that he had coursing through his veins Ash’s words had managed to pierce through it all. He did remember, he remembered the times good….and bad. He shook his head, trying to banish the memories to make them leave, why was he remembering them now? He was suppose be angry right?....so why did he feel sad?

 

“But if you don’t want to be my Pokemon anymore, then fine,” Ash said, steeling himself and wiping his tears. “I will release you, but not without a fight. You will battle against me and one of the others. If you win, then I’ll release you and you’ll never have to bother with me again. But if we win, you’ll have to start listening to me. Deal?” Ash steeled his gaze, daring Charizard to take the challenge.

 

The anger inside of him, the flames of his rage still burned. And how could they not? He was still miffed about what Ash had said, and now he was challenging him? Like he was going to back down from this. “Char!” He roared, releasing a thick plume of fire right into the sky flexing his wigs causing the dead and burned grass to scatter around him from the powerful winds he was releasing. Ash wanted a fight? Then he would give it to him.

 

“Alright then,” Ash said, growing a small smirk before turning his head. “Yo Bulbasaur! Think you can give me a vine with this?”

 

“Bulbasaur!” The loyal grass type cried out as he ran over to Ash’s side, glaring at his larger comrade. He had not been happy with how Charizard had acted since evolving. Heck, it was one of the reasons he had chosen not to evolve himself. He wanted to help Ash finally put Charizard’s aggressiveness and disloyalty to a halt, and he was more than happy to whack some sense into the dragon-wannabe.

 

“Zard!” With a roar of anger, he took to the skies his wings flapping to give him a boost. Once he reached his zenith he roared once more, the flames that had been licking along his lips spewing out in a powerful Flamethrower attack, his ever present anger only literally adding fuel to the flames as they seemed cause the very air to burn as they flew at Bulbasaur with all the intent to reduce him to ashes.

 

“Bulbasaur Dodge!” Ash yelled, and the small Grass type quickly evaded the stream of flames. Good! Now use Power Whip!” 

 

“Bulbasaur!” Bulbasaur yelled as he launched his vines at Charizard. The vines were covered in a bright green glow as they struck the surprised fire type in the stomach. 

 

“Great! Now wrap your vines around Charizard and bring him down!” Ash declared. Bulbasaur followed his trainer’s command and quickly wrapped the vines around the flyer’s stomach. With a growl and a shocking strong pull, Charizard was sent crashing into the ground by the petite starter pokemon. “Nice job Bulbasaur!”

 

“Bulbasaur!” the grass type said with pride.

 

Charizard stood up, his eyes narrowed in anger as he brushed off the dirt. He had been caught off guard by the move and the speed that the little plant like Pokemon had with that move, he growled hands clenched into fist, he would not be caught off guard again. With another roar he took off from the ground, but not into the sky. No, he flew right at Bulbasaur at speeds that no one would suspect of a Pokemon his size, as he used the power of his wings to boost himself and combined it with Skull Bash momentarily catching Bulbasaur off guard as he rammed into with the force of a speeding Tauros. 

 

When he hit he didn’t wait for him to go flying, as soon as he felt the collision he watched as Bulbasaur was knocked back and whipped his head back, and with another roar fired off a second Flamethrower right after him the intensity of the flames singing the grass underneath it. 

 

“Bulbasaur look out!” Ash called out. “Use Dig!”

 

“Bulba!” Bulbasaur cried out as it shockingly quickly dug into the ground, creating a tunnel to avoid the stream of fire that flew past the hole.

 

“C-Char?” That was impossible, that shouldn’t be possible. Charizard had known many things, he knew that despite his appearance he was not a dragon like so many believed him to be, but even he knew that Bulbasaur shouldn’t be able to learn dig! It was not in their move pool! He should know he had known! Before he had been caught he had seen moves used by pokemon, Dig being one of them, Dig was Ground Type move, Bulbasaur was a Grass Type it shouldn’t be possible for him to learn Dig!

 

“Surprised Charizard?” Ash spoke from behind. The fire type turned to see the trainer smirking. “It is true that Bulbasaurs should not be able to learn Dig, but that’s just because no one’s ever tried to teach one too. These past two months weren’t just about helping everyone get stronger by practicing their old moves, we also worked on learning new moves, and including ones that normally can’t be learned. Bulbasaur worked really hard, and showed he was able to learn moves that most of his kind can’t. He’s proven he’s strong without needing to evolve by working hard and never letting up. He worked hard to get where he was, and it’s with that hard work we’ll win! Now Bulbasaur!”

 

“BULBA!” Bulbasaur cried out as he popped out of the ground just before Charizard and heabutting into the fire-types jaw.

 

“Don’t let up Bulbasaur! Use Razor Leaf, and then follow up with Power Whip again!” Ash declared. Bulbasaur quickly turned himself around and unleashed a torrent of sharp leaves, cutting up Charizard’s body, it may not have been super effective, but it was a constant stream of strong sharp leaves. Once he landed on the ground, Bulbasaur launched and swung to powerful glowing vines, striking Charizard square in the chest in an X-shaped formation. 

 

“BULBA!” Bulbasaur cried out as he sent Charizard flying.

 

It hurt...it hurt him...the attacks that weren’t supposed to hurt him were actually  _ hurting  _ him. It wasn’t even the pain from the attacks that had bugged-no not bugged, not even annoyed him, but enraged him. It was the fact the sudden attack brought up a memory, an unpleasant memory from the deepest pits of his mid. Landing on his feet Charizard wasn’t bothered by the sting of the attack, no he was bothered by what was playing in his mind, and as he looked up he didn’t seen Bulbasaur but a different Pokemon. It was a Tangela, more specifically _ his Tangela  _ the very same one  _ he’d _ always use when he failed a battle, when he  _ lost _ .

 

“ZARD!” He roared, his pupils having nearly shrunk down to the size of pricks. In that moment Charizard hadn't even been aware that he had used a move he hadn’t used since he was Charmander, Rage. It was a powerful move, but like the name it would blind a Pokemon with Rage, and with how angered he already was, combined with the ghostly image of Tangela overshadowing Bulbasaur it was only further enhanced. The fire on his tail burned, sizzled, and crackled before it exploded in a raging inferno of fire that toasted the grass around him, shaking in anger, his body quaking Charizard slammed his tail on the ground and threw his head forward. From his mouth, came a Flamethrower attack, but it was different stronger than before the air hissed, the grass burned as the thick reddish orange tongue of flames flew towards Bulbasaur, Charizard wasn’t even aware he was in a battle anymore all he wanted right now was for Bulbasaur/Tangela to  _ burn. _

 

“Uh oh. Bulbasaur use Dig to get away!” Ash called out. The little grass type was shocked by the size of incoming flames, but followed Ash’s command, quickly evading the stream of fire by burrowing underground. He did not get away scott-free though, part of his bulb getting caught in the flames. Even with the pain, Bulbasaur continued beneath the earth, moving to not let his injury stop him from continuing the fight. “Okay now Bulbasaur, pop out and start gathering sunlight!”

 

“Bulba!” Bulbasaur cried out as he popped out of the ground behind the enraged Charizard to who seemed to be lost in his fury, not even thinking straightly. The bulb of Bulbasaur started to glow as he quickly began to gather sunlight, gathering as much as possible for one final blow to bring the enraged dragonoid down once and for all.

 

Roaring once more, Charizard released Flamethrower after Flamethrower. The scorching hot flames setting the ground around him a blaze blanketing it in a sea of flames. “CHAR!” Where was it, where was the little bastard, where was he so he could reduce him to nothing more than a pile of ash. Even blinded by rage, Charizard managed to swing its tail around catching Bulbasaur off guard and sending him crashing across the ground body bouncing like a stone before skidding along it creating a trench in the dirt. Spotting his prey, Charizard inhaled and inhaled deeply. He was going to end it, he was going to make it stop, the pain, the memories, everything he was going to make it all stop here and now. 

 

“ **CHAARRRRRRRR!”**

 

With a roar befitting its dragon like appearance, Charizard threw his head forward and let loose his biggest Flamethrower yet, the flames themselves having taken on a crimson hue with small flecks of the same orange color they had before. The intensity of the flames, and the power behind them was enough to carve-no burn a trench along the ground as it sought out Bulbasaur and anything else to completely and utterly annihilate him. 

 

“NOW BULBASAUR! USE SOLARBEAM!!!” Ash cried out, both out of determination and fear. He was terrified at Charizard’s power. Sure he was strong, but he was worried he had pushed the fire type too far. He could see that Charizard was fighting something, something that seemed to be a long repressed memory. It was driving the draconian wild with rage and fury, making him do everything in his power to practically destroy Bulbasaur. It was a sad thing to see, but it did let Ash know there was more to his old friend than the jerk that he acted like. It made him hope that there was still a spark of his old friend, but that wasn’t the concern. The concern was to make sure that Bulbasaur would survive this. “YOU CAN DO IT BULBASAUR! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!  **FULL POWER!** ”   
  
“ **BUUULBAAAASAAAAAAAUUUUUR!!!** ”

 

The tiny grass type unleashed a nuclear sized blast of pure solar energy from his bulb, giving it everything he had to try and overtake the incoming massive stream of crimson fire. It was the most powerful Solarbeam he had ever unleashed in his life and put everything he had into releasing the titanic grass-type energy. Unlike Charizard, his attack wasn’t to destroy, rather it was to counter and stop Charizard’s wild rampage. He was scared for his friend. He wanted him back just like Ash did, but if this was the only way to do it, he would give it everything he had.

 

The two attacks collided and unleashed a massive shockwave that blew a blast of wind all around. They fought against each other, battling for dominance. After a few seconds, the type superiority began to cause Charizard’s rage induced Flamethrower to overtake Bulbasaur’s Solarbeam. As his attack was being pushed back, Bulbasaur grunted but did not let up, he would not give up. Charizard’s mind was a hazy mess, lost to the rage and fury and desire to stop the pain, to make everything around him just stop.   
  
“CHARIZAAAAAAAAAARD!”    
  


Ash screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice surprisingly piercing through the crashing attacks. “CHARIZARD! PLEASE CHARIZARD STOP! COME BACK TO US CHARIZARD!” he cried out, tears streaming from his eyes as he saw the pain his friend was in, the mental and emotional pain that was clear through the wild eyes. “CHARIZARD COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE! YOU ARE STILL MY FRIEND CHARIZARD! YOU ALWAYS WILL BE! I WANT TO KEEP TRAVELLING WITH YOU! HAVING FUN WITH YOU! I KNOW DEEP DOWN YOU DO TOO! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL MY FRIEND! PLEASE CHARIZARD COME BACK! COME BACK TO ME!  **CHARIZARD!** ”

 

“ **CHARIZARD!”** Through the haze of anger, the fires of his own rage, he heard Ash calling to him. His voice was like a beacon in the darkness, slowly pulling him through, he latched on to it, clinging to it as he felt his world become engulfed in light. Everything was bright for a moment, and all he could do was blink, his vision slowly returning to him as he felt Rage’s effects wear off, his fire on his tail slowly dimming down until it looked like a small burning campfire. The rage that had powered his attack slowly left him, and therefore left his attack’s power slowly dwindling down before it couldn’t hold up any longer and the Solar Beam punched through it, he could only watch as the attack came towards him, his body unable to move from the aftereffects of Rage all he could do was watch as it hit and everything went white.

 

….

 

…

 

…

 

“..rizard...Chari...Charizard! Charizard Are you okay?! Charizard wake up please!” a voice called out to Charizard through the white void. It was a familiar voice, a voice that once brought the draconic Pokemon comfort and warmth.

 

Slowly, Charizard’s eyes began to open the blinding white light that filled its vision fading away. And, in its place was the familiar face of none other than Ash. “C-Char? Zard?” He blinked, what had happened? Why was he on the ground? Had he fallen asleep?

 

“Oh thank Arceus you’re okay,” Ash said with a voice of relief. As Charizard looked closer, his eyes went wide when he saw tears falling from Ash’s eyes. “Oh Charizard! I was so worried! You had me scared shitless! You dumb lizard!” He hugged Charizard’s neck, crying softly as he hugged him.

 

Charizard was confused, honest to Arceus confused. What was Ash talking about? What had he done to scare him shitless? All they had done was the battle...oh...oh! The battle, he’d forgotten all about it. Craning his neck he finally got a good view of the battlefield or what was left of it. “C-Char?” He looked around, the once grassy area was lit a blaze, fires raged all around him, blackened earth had replaced the once green pastures..t-this couldn’t be..this wasn’t how things were...what happened? What had caused this? It was then the memories all came rushing back to him, the source of the carnage, the disaster that had turned this place into a small battle ground...was him...he had done it.

 

“C-Char…” What..what had he done...what had he done? He didn’t mean for this..he didn’t want this, he hadn’t wanted this...no, no this couldn’t have been his fault, it just couldn’t be! “ _ You’re just like Damian! _ ” Those words echoed in his head, like a never ending reminder, his eyes closing, screwing themselves shut...Ash had been right..he was like him...he was like Damian...no..he was worse….he was a monster.

 

“Charizard,” Ash spoke softly. He could see the regret and pain in his old friend’s eyes. The hurt and sorrow he knew he had caused. It hurt Ash to see Charizard feeling like this, to see his old friend feeling so down. It was a familiar feeling that he knew all too well. “Charizard, look at me,” he said, lifting the fire type’s head in his hands to make him face him, but the fire type’s eyes just stared at the ground. “Look at me Charizard!”

 

Charizard flinched, he  _ flinched, him  _ one of Ash’s most prideful Pokemon had flinched from his own trainer’s tone. Slowly he raised his head up, and Ash could see the tears that the Fire Type was holding back, the sadness, the hurt, but most of all fear. For the first time since he had evolved, since he was a Charmander….Charizard was crying. 

 

Ash smiled, letting his own tears fall. He gently leaned forward and pressed his head to Charizard’s. “It’s okay Charizard. It’s okay, just let it all out. I’m here...I’ll always be here. No matter how angry you get, no matter how many times you shoot fire in my face, no matter how many times you win or lose...I’ll be here for you. You are my friend...and that will never change.” Ash closed his eyes, letting his tears fall as he held the fire type’s head close to his.

 

Charizard was frozen, his own eyes wide as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. He wanted to hold them back...but he couldn’t Ash’s words had struck something inside of him, all the memories of the time he had spent with Ash since he had saved him, everything he had done for him, and what he had done to him in return. He closed his eyes and he cried, he cried for the things he had suffered at the hands of Damian, he cried for the pain he had endured, he cried for how much of a fool he had been, but most of all he cried because of how badly he had been treating the one person who had been nice to him, the floodgates were opened and he couldn’t stop crying.

 

“It’s okay, just let it all out,” Ash said, comforting his fiery reptile with gentle pats on the head. He did not care about anything else in the world, all he cared about now was caring for his friend, a friend he had thought he had lost but had now found again. Trainer and Pokemon cried together, letting out the repressed emotions of sadness and sorrow pour out into each other, washing away the time times of anger and rage between them so that they could both start off on a clean slate. Eventually Ash felt he could no longer cry anymore and from his sniffling Ash could tell Charizard was done as well. Gently, Ash lifted Charizard’s head to be level with his again, and the two stared at each other, their eyes piercing each other in a tight hold. “So what do you say Charizard? Are you ready to be part of the team again?” Ash offered a small but incredibly kind and warm smile to his friend.

 

Charizard looked at that smile, a smile that he had always looked up to as a Charmander. That smile that filled him with such hope, courage, and inspired him to do better. All he could do was smile right back. “Zard!” 

 

“Great to hear, right guys?” Ash said before turning to his other Pokemon who all cried in happiness to have the old Charizard back.

 

“Bulbasaur!” Bulbasaur cried out as it walked up to Charizard with a big smile. He was covered in small scratches and the top of his bulb was burnt, but he still kept up the big smile. He offered a vine as a sign of peace between them, a sign that there were no hard feelings and that he was happy to have his friend back.

 

Charizard slowly reached out and grasp the vine, smiling at Bulbasaur like he had done to Ash a moment a go. If he was being honest with himself, he was feeling happy, far more than he had felt in a long, long, long time.

 

“Bulba!” Bulbasaur chirped out happily, glad to have his friend back. With Charizard now back to his senses, Bulbasaur felt that now was a good time to let go.

 

**SHING!**

 

“H-Huh?!” Ash yelped as Bulbasaur’s entire body was covered in a familiar blue glow. Everyone stared in shock as Bulbasaur’s glowing body began to grow and changed. His form became a good bit larger, his claws sharper, and the bulb on his back grew before the leaves peeled away. When the changes were finished, the glow disappeared, revealing an entirely new Pokemon.

 

“Ivysaur!” the now evolved Ivysaur cried out with pride at his newer stronger form.

 

“I-Ivysaur?! Y-You evolved?!” Ash said with disbelief. It was a feeling shared with most of his older Pokemon. They could all still remember how Bulbasaur refused evolution the first time he was about to go through it and thought he would never evolve, but here was. Ash kneeled down before the evolved grass type. “Bul-I mean Ivysaur, not that I’m not happy but...why? I thought you didn’t want to evolve.”

 

Ivysaur shook his head. “Ivy-Ivysaur,” he spoke, conveying his feelings with Ash. He never had a problem with evolution. Sure, it was a good way to get a boost in power, but he didn’t think he needed it. And after seeing how Charmander changed when he evolved, he was worried he’d end up the same, so he remained as a Bulbasaur. However, these past months he watched Ash change and it inspired him. His trainer changed from the goofy reckless boy he first met to a responsible and courageous young man. He was even able to bring their friend Charizard back from his arrogance and disobedience, showing him that change was not always bad. Seeing his friend grow and change and become stronger for it, it gave Bulbasaur the courage to let go of his fears and finally evolve. “Ivysaur.”

 

“Well...if you’re sure you’re okay with it, I’m happy to have you aboard Ivysaur,” Ash said, smiling widely before bringing both Charizard and Ivysaur into a hug. “Hahaha! This is awesome! I can’t wait for our adventure now! Look out world! Ash Ketchum and his Team are coming for you!”

 

“Zard/Saur!” the two pokemon laughed along with their trainer, followed by the others. Everyone was happy and ready for the journey that was ahead of them for they knew they would take it on together.


	2. Start of Something Special

The morning after Ash and Charizard’s reconciliation, Ash awoke with a big smile on his face as he laid on his bed with Pikachu on his stomach. Since he started this little escapade, he forced himself to start waking up earlier rather than sleep all day. If he wanted to become a Pokemon Master, he would need to take all the time he could to become stronger.

 

“Ah!” Ash yawned as he sat up on his bed. Pikachu awoke to the sounds of Ash’s waking and yawned. “Morning Pikachu, sleep well?”

 

“Pika Pikapi,” Pikachu replied, nodding to Ash’s words. He had slept well.

 

“Well, better get ready, we got a long day of training today,” Ash said. Pikachu nodded and leapt off Ash’s stomach, letting his trainer get up.

 

Ash and Pikachu went downstairs where his mother was already up and making breakfast. After an absolutely scrumptious breakfast, they headed back up. Ash went to take an early shower while Pikachu waited in his room.

 

“Ah,” Ash said as he walked into his room after his shower, sporting only a white towel. 

 

Pikachu turned and blushed as he saw Ash’s naked glistening body. His firm pecs, nicely forming abs, and developing abs. Even with the towel, Pikachu could see the shape of Ash’s tight bubble butt and 10 inch long dick and thick heavy 7 inch thick balls. He watched Ash as he walked to his dresser and started shifting for clothes.

 

“Hmm,” Ash hummed as he looked through his clothes. While he looked, the thoughts of his Pokemon came to his mind.

 

These last two months had let to a lot of changes within his Pokemon. Some of them were old friends that came back while others were new additions that seemed to mix well. All of them had become stronger and changed in ways Ash never expected. Even yesterday, he was finally able to reach back to Charizard and get his friend back, and Bulbasaur had evolved into Ivysaur. A lot of changes were happening, and his Pokemon were all doing it to become stronger for themselves and for him.

 

On the subject of himself, Ash knew he had changed as well. He had grown stronger and smarter during the two months, and was proud of how far he had come. Even so, he knew he could not get complacent. He would never stop growing as long as his pokemon continued to do so. He would keep on changing, growing for the better so that he would be able to stand alongside his team with pride. Thinking of his changes, Ash came to a decision.

 

“Maybe it’s time for a wardrobe change,” Ash said before dropping his towel, letting Pikachu gett a full good look at Ash’s ass, balls and cock. The electric rodent blushed brightly while trying to bring down a sudden erection. Ash looked through his clothes before selecting a set that he felt was the best. Ash walked over to a large mirror, letting himself get a good look of his new ensemble.

 

Ash’s new outfit was in a word, something different. Consisting of a sleeveless dark gray hooded vest with the image of Ultra-Pokeball image in the center of his back. A form fitting short sleeve black undershirt that clung to the boy’s body like a second skin, dark blackish blue jeans with his belt holding his Pokeballs. A new pair of black and white converse, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. 

 

“Not bad, not bad at all,” Ash said, smirking at his new look. Not only was it stylish, it certainly showed off his new attractive figure. “What do you think Pikachu?”

 

“Pi, Pikachu.” The small electric type nodded, giving Ash a thumbs up even he had to admit the new outfit was a cut above the rest from Ash’s usual get up. And, there was something about the new colors that just seemed to make Ash look, older? More mature? Whatever it was, it certainly was doing his friend justice in terms of looks.

 

“Well let’s get going to meet with the others. We got a few days left to train before the others arrive and we decide where to journey to next,” Ash said. Pikachu nodded before leaping onto Ash’s shoulder and the two headed out.

 

**~Time Skip~**

 

“Alright Charizard, use Flamethrowe! Aerodactyl counter with Rock Slide!” Ash declared as he watched his two flying reptile Pokemon duke it out in the air. 

 

He had spent the last 6 hours training hard with his Pokemon. He was mostly focused on helping Charizard get back into the swing of fighting along with Ivysaur getting used to his new body, but overall he was helping his team just get stronger. Everyone was doing great and he was proud of his team, especially Charizard.

 

Since the fire type finally reconciled with Ash, he was determined to prove himself as Ash’s strongest Pokemon. He proved he had raw strength, but didn’t have as much technique as the others. Even so, he was still a powerhouse and was determined to keep getting stronger. Not surprising was that he ended up getting into a rivalry with Aerodactyl. The prehistoric Pokemon took on Charizard’s challenge with pride and was determined to prove herself as the stronger pokemon.

 

“Zard!” Roared the Fire/Flying type, he inhaled deeply the tip of his tail flaring slightly as pulled his head back. “Charizard!” He threw his head forward, and with a roar released a massive collum of flames that signed the air itself showing off just how much power the duel type starter had. Aerodactyl was not one to be outdone, spreading her wings out wide and with a cry of her own name, portals opened up in the air above the battle field and from the heavens above rocks the size of beach balls fell down towards Charizard who’s Flamethrower was blocked and negated due to the attack forcing him to cut it short and do his best to evade the super effective attack less he take damage from it.

 

“Nice dodge Charizard! Good block Aerodactyl!” Ash declared with pride as he watched the two flyers duke it out. He had discarded his upperwear, exposing his naked torso which was glistening with sweat. He had been working hard alongside his Pokemon. The rest of his team was watching the aerial fight for the ground near their trainer, while taking quick glances at him. “Good job you two, come back down for now.”

 

“Char!/Aero!” The two flying types slowly descended down on to the ground. The power behind their wings creating a cool gust of air as they landed before their trainer, neither one wanting to show just how much they were exhausted as both dual types were prideful and refused to let the other see them back down. But, it wasn’t a thing of pride as it was more an act it was a rivalry that had them acting like that, as both Charizard and Aerodactyl saw the other as a friend/rival to test themselves and see which one would beat the other. In a way, their rivalry is what drove them to get stronger. “Charizard.” “Aerodactyl.” The two huffed at one another, their way of complimenting the other.

 

“Nice work you two, you are really getting better at aerial combat,” Ash said with a smile. “Later we’ll have you two fight on the ground so you guys can get a handle on it. Can’t always rely on those wings. But for now, let’s all take a break guys. You all earned it.”

 

Ash’s pokemon all cheered happily. He smiled happily towards the rest of the group, completely unaware of the gaze of his to aerial reptilian Pokemon.

 

The two dual types couldn’t take their eyes off their trainer,the sight of him standing before them shirtless and sweating was something of a sight they had come to adore, the sun shining down on them had Ash’s body gleaming, the beads of sweat running down his body almost as if they were begging them to come over and lick them up. One drop, in particular dribbled down his neck down along his chest, rolling down till it came to a stop at his nipple, dangling before them as if to mock them. “Char/Aero.” Groaned the two softly, the blood that had been pumping through them from the battle was still pumping through their systems...only now it was pumping towards a another area of their bodies.

 

“Huh?” Ash said as he heard his two Pokemon groaned. He turned to them and noticed their stares and slight drooling. “Hey guys? Is something wrong?” He kept his eyes on their faces, trying to understand what was going on with them. He looked further down, and blinked in shock at what he saw.

 

What he saw was more than a shock, from between Charizard’s legs his slit that protected his private area from being seen had opened. And from the slit, rose not one but two count them two cocks both reptilian in nature. The two cocks were at least 3-thick, and almost 15-inches long and standing at attention, pulsing, throbbing in need.  

 

Standing next to him, Aerodactyl stood with her own heat between her legs. Her own slit spread open, exposing a hot wet snatch that was aching with need. The lips were pink and a small pink clit had hardened at the top. Some of her internal juices began to leak out, dripping onto the ground. Equally surprising was that her chest began to expand, forming into a pair of large fully functioning breast each with dark grey nipples.

 

“W-Whoa!” Ash exclaimed in surprise to see both his Pokemon’s privates exposed like that. He knew that Pokemon would have sex to mate, but didn’t expect to ever see their privates. “G-Guys? W-What’s going on?” he asked nervously.

 

The two of them seemed to finally notice their current state, their cheeks burned brightly. How could they have let this happen, sure their trainer was cute...maybe handsome...hot...and dare they think it sexy. But, they should have more control than this, they  should have more control instead of getting aroused like two mon in a heat/rut. But, they couldn’t help it, Ash was just that good looking, and their spar had only sparked their arousal even more. “Char/Aero.” 

 

Their stares told Ash more than he expect. “You...You guys are like that...because of  _ me _ ?” He couldn’t believe this. He knew that certain Pokemon got really excited or affectionate with their Pokemon, but he never heard of Pokemon getting aroused by their trainers.

 

The two blushed even more, but they nodded nonetheless it was now out in the open. The two of them were turned on because of Ash. How could they deny it? They were aroused by the sight of him, and they weren’t going to hide it-not any longer that is- “Char/Aero.” They said, as Charizard’s cocks twitched and more of Aerodactyl’s internal juices leaked even more on to the ground making the grass damp. 

 

Ash blushed brightly. He was no longer as dense as he used to be. During the two months he not only lost his virginity, but also had a few romps with some old friends. However, to have his Pokemon become attracted to him, it was certainly a new, but surprisingly not disturbing surprise. Ash would not deny that since having sex his mind has wandered a bit a few times, but he never gave it much thought. However, his Pokemon were very important to him, more important than anything else in the world. Seeing them like this, clearly in need because of him, it made his heart ache slightly. Deciding to steel himself and take responsibility. He was their trainer, and it was his job to care for them.

 

“W-Well,” he began, still blushing brightly. “I-If you guys got l-like that because of me, t-then...I-I s-suppose I can help y-you guys.”

 

Charizard and Aerodactyl went wide eyed, they thought their ears were playing tricks on them. But, no they had heard him right Ash was willing to help them out, he was willing to if they had it right mate with them. “Char, Charizard/Aero, Aerodactyl!” The two cheered, both happy to hear that he was willing to help them.

 

Shyly Ash removed the rest of his clothes showing off his full body to the duo of reptiles. His naked body glistened with sweat, giving both reptiles, as well as the rest of his Pokemon, a full view of his naked frame. All of the drooled at the tight bubble butt and 10-incher that dangled between his legs. Hesitantly Ash moved forward towards the two huge pokemon his cocks slowly hardening with each step he took.

 

Charizard licked his lips, his eyes roaming along Ash’s body eyeing every single inch of him. He let out a nearly primal sounding, lustful growl of desire. How could he not? This was something he had only ever imagined, something that had haunted his dreams, he had been catching glances of Ash when he thought he wasn’t paying attention. And, here and now he was going to finally indulge in something he had been wanting for so long. And that only excited him even more.

 

Aerodactyl licked her own lips as she watched Ash move towards Charizard. Her tail curled up with excitement as she watched Ash’s dick bounce with each step. In fact,  _ that _ was the reason she had kidnapped Ash back when they first met. She had just gotten over the loss of her old mate, and was searching for an acceptable male to take as he next mate. She could smell the heat Ash was packing and had intended to take him as her own. She wasn’t aware of human customs at the time, so she understand now why her kidnapping was wrong, but she never stopped wanting Ash. She hoped that she would get the chance to mate with him too.

 

Moving in range Ash spread his arms and legs and said “GO ahead you two,” with a small smile on his face.

 

Charizard did so happily, moving towards Ash he grasped his chin and pulled him into a kiss. Right away he plunged his tongue into his mouth and dominated the kiss, letting his two cocks rub and slap against Ash’s own 10-inch member, the two heads oozed pre covering both cocks in the Fire/Flying types surprising warm pre. Charizard hummed into the kiss, his other hand moved down towards his chest pinching Ash’s nipples and tugged, twisted and pulled on the small nub.

 

Aerodactyl pulled Ash away from Charizard, letting his mind get back on track after the insanely hot kiss and Charizard’s teasing. She brought him for her own kis, thrusting her own thick tongue into his mouth. As her tongue played with his, her hands went down to Ash’s shaft and she began to pump it, quickly getting it up to full hardness. Ash’s thick shaft already began to ooze pre that dribbled down onto her 3-digit hands. After having some fun she pulled away, looking at Ash’s now lust-muddled mind. She smiled before laying on her back and spreading her legs, giving Ash access to her wet warm poke-hood for him to take.

 

Ash moaned as the two played with and teased his body, seeing the wet hole he quickly lined up and thrust in exposing his own pink hole to the others.

 

Charizard had moved around them, his eyes staring hungrily at Ash’s pink hole. Growling he got down on all fours and moved his face closer to Ash’s ass, he pushed his mouth between his cheeks and ran his tongue over his hole. His tongue moved from top to bottom, licking across his balls and taint, he swirled them around sucking on his nuts before pulling back to push his tongue into his hole with ease. His massive tongue forced Ash’s tight pink pucker open and pushed his walls apart as it pushed in deep, licking along the inside of his ass and thrusting in and out swirling and snaking around wanting to taste as much of Ash as he could, his hands pumping his cocks covering them in his warm pre making them gleam in the light. 

 

“Dac!” Aerodactyl moaned as felt Ash fuck her tight cunt. She could feel his entire length stretching her as he pounded into her hard and fast. As her excitement grew, her swollen breasts started to leak a milky liquid that was a mixture of dark brown and sky blue. Female Pokemon with breasts had the ability to leak milk when they got excited, and their milk was often the color of their respective type. She gripped hear leaking breasts and pushed them towards Ash, teasing him and enticing him to come towards them.

 

Ash leaned in his soft lips closing around the leaking bud as his tongue flicked over it and he sucked moaning at the taste of the liquid that gushed into his mouth. His pace speed up till his balls were slapping Aerodactyl’s ass with each thrust.

 

Charizard swirled his tongue around once more, wiggling and snaking it around inside of Ash’s ass before he pulled it out. He eyed the now pink, gleaming, and wet hole deciding that it was ready for the next part. Standing up, the dual Fire and Flying type gripped Ash’s hips stopping him from thrusting into Aerodactyl as he pulled him out only slightly, smirking when he heard his rival cry out no doubt annoyed at him for stopping their trainer from thrust into her. Winking, Charizard lined up one of his twin cocks rubbing the head against his hole and then began to ease the first cock into Ash’s hole grunting, and growling from the sensation of the tight muscle clamping down on his cock as he sank into Ash’s Virgin hole, his thrust also caused Ash to push even deeper into Aerodactyl’s pussy.

 

Ash actually squealed as his ass was filled for the first time, he thought there would be pain but all he felt was pleasure and a sudden warm fullness, that pushed him to move his hips more.

 

“Dactyl!” Aerodactyl moaned happily as she felt Ash going harder into her needy cunt, partly in thanks to Charizard. While the boy got pounded into her by the orange flyer behind him, his lips remained latched onto her dark-colored tit, sucking up and drinking down her special milk which made the prehistoric Pokemon uncharacteristically squeal with ecstacy. Her legs clamped onto Ash’s ankles, keeping his feet in place, and her tail curled up just under his large ball. She teasingly moved and poked the swollen nuts with her arrow-head tail, fiddling with it while her trainer pounded into her. As she was getting fucked, Aerodactyl locked eyes with Charizard. The two sent a silent message, one of understanding, respect, and a newfound love not just for their trainer, but for each other and the others watching. Carefully, Aerodactyl lifted her winged arms and held the back of Charizard’s head with her hands. She leaned the orange lizard’s neck down so that their lips could meet.

 

All Ash could do was groan as the two large pokemon squished him between their bodies, he did not know how long he could last at this pace.

 

Charizard’s eyes had slowly closed, as he lost himself in the kiss and in the perfect feeling of fucking Ash. Of course, he didn’t lose all focus, as he pulled out just enough for him to aim the second head of his second cock at Ash’s hole and pushed right into his ass alongside his first. He moaned into the kiss, as both his cocks were hugged by Ash’s inner walls, feeling them shape to the size of his cocks, he pulled out to the tip and started rocking in and out pounding away at Ash’s ass and causing Ash to slam in and out of Aerodactyl’s pussy, his own balls roughly slapping against the boys ass with loud echoing slaps that had the other pokemon blushing as bright as a Tamato Berry, all of them enjoying the sight, and the sounds of their trainer and their friends mating.

 

Ash grunted as his hole stretched to accommodate the second cock that now filled him and pushed on his prostate as the tight pussy he was thrusting into milked him, it was too much and with a drawn out moan Ash shot his load deep in Aerodactyl and his hole clenched down milking the twin cocks in it.

 

Aerodactyl’s eyes widened as she felt Ash’s seed surge into her. She moaned loudly into the kiss while her pussy clamped down hard on Ash’s cock. She could feel the warm white spunk flow into her pokehood, filling her womb nicely and sensing her shivers throughout her entire body. Not wanting Ash to stop cumming, she used her tail to spank Ash’s balls, doubling the spanks in tandem with Charizard’s bigger ones. She wanted every ounce he could muster, and was feeling close to climaxing herself. Milk sprayed from her breasts, one squirting high into the air and the other pouring down Ash’s gullet, filling his stomach with the sweet-tasting oddly-colored nectar. It all became to much and Aerodactyl let out a shrill cry as she came, vice-gripping Ash’s cock and milking him more while she squirted out her own juices.

 

Charizard could hear the sounds of Ash and Aerodactyl, and it only served to drive him crazy his thrust getting harder and faster. The flame on the tip of his tail burning more and more, glowing brighter like a ever burning flame, he slammed into Ash slamming him into Aerodactyl. Watching as Aerodactyl’s milk went flying into the air, he licked his lips and latched on to the squirting nipple and gulped it down. Feeling Ash’s ass clamp down on his cock, was the last thing Charizard needed. Pulling back from Aerodactyl’s nipple he threw his head back and roared releasing a powerful Flamethrower into the sky, his twin cocks pulsed inside of Ash as he sheathed himself inside of him and came hard, shooting much like the move Eruption twin jets of hot cum flooded Ash’s ass pumping Charizard’s load deep into the boys ass.

 

Ash panted looking up bleary eyed to see all his pokemon surrounding him and he realized, “Well looks like We will be here awhile guys,” while cracking a smile as he slowly disentangled himself. Leaning up as he slid out of the now filled cunt Ash gave Aerodactyl a kiss before sliding off the twin cocks with a grunt and gush of cum from his filled hole to turn and give Charizard one as well.

 

Charizard preened in pride from the kiss, giving a small roar in joy. He then moved over to Aerodactyl and helped her stand, giving her nuzzling under her chin and a kiss against her cheek, showing that he was both happy and content with the feels they had expressed during their mating with Ash smiled at her. “Char.” He said smiling at both of them, happy to have finally expressed his feelings in a way all three of them were able to understand and comprehend.

 

As the two large reptiles moved away Ash looked over the rest of his pokemon and asked “So who is going next?”.

 

“Pika/Squirt/Ivysaur!” Ash’s trio of smaller Pokemon all cried out in unison as they came forward. Between Pikachu’s legs unsheathed was a pink 4.5 incher unsheathed. Squirtle’s front-shell pieces surprisingly retracted, exposing a blue pussy and a pair of small blue breasts with dark blue nipples. Beneath Ivysaur’s hind legs was a 6 inch pink cock with small bulges all over it.

 

Right away Ivysaur let loose his vines, the two thick long vines shooting from beneath the leaves on his back. One coiled around Ash’s arms and the second his legs lifting him up off the ground with a surprising amount of strength. “Saur! Ivysaur!” He called as he forced Ash into position, his vines letting go of Ash’s arms and legs but continued to snake and move along his body the tips rubbing against his nipples and giving them a small smack.

 

Ash groaned as his body was played with by the skilled vines that coiled over his form, his head falling closer to the ground as his cock pulsed already hard again.

 

“Pika-Pikachu Pikapi,” Pikachu chirped as he ran towards his trainer. He ran right in front of Ash, meeting the boy’s face with his own. “Pi...Ka!” Pikachu leapt into the air, grabbing onto Ash’s face with his entire body, and forcing his pink pecker into his trainer’s mouth without warning. “Chaaaa~” the electric rodent cooed happily as he felt the warm wetness of Ash’s mouth take his smaller shaft.

 

Ash’s sound of surprise was muffled as Pikachu pushed into his mouth happy and moaning as he slowly fucked his trainer’s mouth who licked the cock of his oldest pokemon and best friend.

 

“Squirtle Squirt,” the blue turtle Pokemon cooed as she walked over to her trainer. She watched as Ash’s once more hard rod bounced back and force due to Pikachu’s surprising forceful face-fucking. After watching Aerodactyl take the human meat, Squirtle wanted the same. She rested on the back of her shell and used her feet and tail to angle Ash’s dick towards her pussy, but unfortunately she could not push it in herself. “Squirtle! Tle-Squirt” She called out to Ivysaur for help.

 

“Saur! Ivy, Ivysaur!” He called, he let loose his vines once more letting them wrap around Ash’s waist, he stuck his tongue out as he made sure to keep Ash in place. “Ivy, Ivysaur.” he said, and then without any struggle he pushed Ash forward sheathing his cock deep inside of Squirtle’s pussy in a single thrust letting her surprising wet pussy clench around his cock as soon as he was balls deep inside of her. 

 

Ash groaned his body slowly getting use to the assault of the pokemon bent on using his body as a tool for their pleasure.

 

“Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi,” Pikachu panted as he rapidly thrust his dick into Ash’s mouth. The pink pecker plunged quickly into Ash’s mouth, giving the young male no chance breath, forcing to try breathing through his nose at the same time, which was a bit tricky since Pikachu’s furry body blocked his nose at the same time. The electric type’s cheeks sparked as he kept on face fucking his trainer.

 

“Squirt! Squirtle!” the little turtle moaned happily as she felt Ash’s rod force its way into her. She could feel it stretching far more than any male Squirtle could. As her trainer bobbed back and force into her thanks to Ivysaur, she used one hand to play with her own naked breast while the other reached up and gently pinched Ash’s right nipple. She gave a few fun tweaks and pulls, feeling Ash shake from the teasing.

 

Ivysaur wasn’t just sitting idly by, as he smirked letting his vines extend further along Ash’s waist and slowly moved down toward his balls. They coiled around his sack and gave a tug, as he managed to make his vines extend even more as he moved closer to Ash and then lifted himself up and adjusted himself so that his cock was aimed right at Ash’s hole. “Ivy, Saure!” He used his vines once more to pull Ash back onto his cock, moaning from the sensation of his ass clenching around his cock as he sank deep into the tight, cum filled channel. Charizard’s warm cum acting as lube made it easy and more enjoyable for the both of them. Ivysaur didn’t even move, as he simply once more used his vines, fucking Ash back against his cock and having him thrust into Squirtle’s pussy.

 

Ash moaned sucking harder as his body was moved like a ragdoll.

 

“Pika!” Pikachu cried out as Ash sucked harder. His thrusts moved faster, driving his pink dick at frightening speeds only used by the mouse when he was using Quick Attack. He pumped hard and fast, putting all his force as much as he could so that he could get to his release faster. He thrust like a yellow blur until he could no longer hold back. “PIKACHU!” Pikachu cried out, releasing a blast of spunk right into Ash’s mouth.

 

“Squirtle!” Squirtle cried out as Ash thrust harder into her snatch. She was certain she wouldn’t last long. She felt like she was about to reach a whole new world of pleasure. She could feel the energy in her building. Building into something greater, something that was begging to come out. “SQUIRTLE!”

 

A bright flash of light erupted beneath Ash. All his Pokemon watched in awe as Squirtle’s body glowed and began to change shape. Her body became larger, her blue skin became darker, she grew a pair of white fluffy ears, and her tail expanded into what resembled a white fluffy cock. 

 

“Wartortle!” the now evolved Wartortle as she came not just from Ash’s hard fucking, but from evolving into her newer larger form. Even with her bigger form, her pussy clenched tightly around Ash’s cock, squeezing it as she orgasmed.

 

Ash moaned out his cock pulsing in the clenching pussy as he unloaded deep in his newest evolved pokemon while his own hole pulsed around Ivysaur’s cock milking it to orgasm.

 

Ivysaur grunted and groaned, moving Ash back and forth on his cock and into Wartortle’s pussy was a task not may would be able to do. But, he was able to do it showing off just how much the training they had been doing was paying off, rocking Ash back and forth on his cock as his sack would smack against his trainer’s ass, it was music to the Grass type’s ears. His vines continued to rub and tug on his sack as he drew closer and closer to his climax. 

 

“Saur! IVYSAUR!” Feeling Ash clench around his cock was the turning point for him. He pulled himself back and slammed into Ash’s ass, and with a roar of his own name he came hard, his thick warm cum shooting spurt after spurt of his spunk into Ash’s ass, adding to the load inside of him that had been inside of him adding more inside of the boy. But, it wasn’t only his cock, the buds on the tips of his vines pulsed and twitched before they two released his spunk, spraying it all over Ash’s stomach, balls and all over Wartotle’s body.

 

“Pikaaa~” Pikachu moaned as his release came to an end. He let go of Ash’s head and flopped onto the ground with a huge grin on his face. His prick receded back beneath his fur.

 

“W-Wartortle~” Wartortle moaned, feeling her womb full of Ash’s human spunk. She smiled goofily as she pulled herself off of Ash’s cock and back onto her feet. Once she did, the front parts of her shell reformed, covering her breasts and snatch, but a trail of Ash’s seed still leaked from between her legs.

 

“Ivysaur…” Groaned the Grass type as he was left panting. The feeling of his climax had left him feeling drained and yet oh so satisfied. He had never felt like this before, and he wouldn’t lie he did in fact enjoy it. Looking at Ash, he could tell that his trainer was left drained, no doubt the back to back mating would leave anyone or anymon drained. “Ivy, Ivysaur.” His bulb on his back glowed, taking in the light from the sun. “Saur.” he hummed, as the power flowed through his body and then with a little bit of focus he used his vines to send the energy from him and into Ash’s body, he was using Synthesis to help give his trainer back some of his lost stamina. 

 

“T-Thanks Ivysaur,” Ash said as the energy returned to him. He smiled as he stared at his three smaller Pokemon who all smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed them each on the lips, just as he had done for Charizard and Aerodactyl. The three Pokemon cried out happily at being able to kiss and have fun with Ash before moving away for the next set of Pokemon.

 

“Fearow!” cried out Ash’s aggressive bird Pokemon from behind. He flapped his wings and flew into the air, a thick 10 inch cock dangling between its legs. He flew around before brandishing his feet and snatching Ash into the air.

 

“H-Hey! Fearow! Easy!” Ash cried out, the sudden lift off into the air had surprised the teen. The few times he had ever been in the air had not left some good memories, the memory of how he and Aerodactyl meet came to mind, and while he knew that Fearow wouldn’t drop him that didn’t stop him from feeling a slight small sliver of fear.

 

“Pideo!” Called Pidgeot as she took off after Fearow and followed him into the air. She should have known he was going to do this, from the moment they had witness Aerodactyl and Charizard take their trainer for the first time, she had seen the look in his eyes and she knew he would drag Ash off into the air. She wasn’t one to talk, as her own slit was spread open, exposing a hot wet snatch that was aching to have her trainers cock inside of her, even more so her chest expanded into a perfect pair of feather covered breast with reddish pink nipples.

 

“Fear...ROW!” Fearow cried out before launching Ash into the air.

 

“WAAAAAA!” Ash screamed, flailing his arms about as he was tossed into the air. He didn’t know what Fearow was doing, but he knew for a fact this was something he wasn’t enjoying. “GUYS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!” He yelled, hoping that one of his other flying Pokemon would help him. He closed his eyes as he was free falling, not wanting to see the ground approaching. What he wasn’t expecting was to suddenly feel his face meet not solid ground but soft warm feathers, and for his cock to suddenly feel like it was being hugged by something warm, wet, and clenching around his cock like it never wanted to let go.

 

“Pidgeo!” Opening his eyes, he was awarded to the sight of Pidgeot’s breast and her currently leaking nipples. The Flying type leaned down and gently ran her beak against his hair as a way to assure him that he was never in any real danger, she wouldn’t let her trainer fall and that she would be there for him. “Pideg! Pidgeo!” She called, her pussy clenching around his cock getting him to let out a shaky moan as his hips bucked from the sudden feeling of pleasure around his cock.

 

Ash smiled, and how could he not. Pidgeot had always been a loyal Pokemon and friend to him, he should have never had doubted that she wouldn’t catch him. “T-Thanks Pidgeot.” He smiled, reaching up to run his fingers over her breast pinching her leaking nipples and leaning up to lick up the milk that was running down her breast. “You really saved my ass.” Pidgeot couldn’t help but laugh at her Trainer’s choice of words even more so with what was about to happen.

 

“Fearow!” cried out the rougher avian as he flew towards Ash and Pidgeot and at rapid pace. He had done his part in helping Pidgeot get their trainer’s cock in her, now it was time for him to receive his pleasure. As he got close the the pair, he twist his body back, letting his cock right for Ash’s ass like an arrow flying for a target. With a swift woosh of air, Fearow’s slick pointed prick drove itself right into Ash’s ass right down to the base without warning. Once the was with them, his talons locked with Pidgeot’s, keeping their trainer lodged between their bodies.

 

“Aaaaaaah!” Ash gasped, arching his back the best he could as he was trapped between his two flying types as they were flying through the air. This was something new, something he hadn’t expected to experience….but he was loving it. The feeling of Pidgeot’s pussy clamped around his cock, Fearow’s literally balls deep inside of him in a single thrust like an arrow piercing the target, and the sensation of literally having sex in the middle of the air flying around where anyone could see them the feeling sent volts of pure pleasure through his body making him push back against Fearow and thrust into Pidgeot at the same time.

 

“Haunter Haunt!” A voice surprised Ash from above. He looked up and saw Haunter floating just above his head while he was lodged in between the two avian Pokemon. What surprised him more was the face the just below Haunt’s jaw was a purple 7 inch cock with a pink head that  seemed to burn with heat. 

 

“Haunter? W-What are you-MMPH!” Ash’s mouth was silenced as Haunter thrust his cock into the young man’s mouth without warning.

 

“Hau-Haunter!” the poisonous ghost Pokemon cackled as he thrust his cock into Ash’s face. Even if he was a phantom, he was still a Pokemon and could mate just like all the others. He had long wanted to play with Ash like this, heck it was one of the reason he would constantly lick him. He loved the taste of Ash’s body and would sometimes secretly play with the young boy’s body as he slept. Now, he was getting a chance to get the boy to suck him off while he was trapped between the two bird Pokemon.

 

“Fearow!” Fearow cried out as he thrusted into Ash, driving his pointed cock deep into the young boy. Since watching Charizard dominate the young man, he wanted his chance at their trainer’s ass. The tight bubble butt gripped his slick shaft, keeping it tightly in place while the two bird Pokemon flew about, conjoined in an aerial dance of courtship with their trainer squished in between their bodies. He cared little for Haunter getting involved, though he was a little annoyed that the ghost’s cock was keeping Ash’s moans and cries fairly silent.

 

“Pidgeeooo!” Pidgeot cried out happily, feeling her trainer’s cock deep within her. She no longer cared for Fearow’s somewhat dangerous method of getting to this point, she was simply loving her human’s cock thrusting deep in her. Her breasts continued to spray grey and sky-blue milk from the tits. Some landed on Ash’s chest, but the rest simply fell towards the ground like sweet rain. Unknown to the fucking quartet above, Ash’s pokemon down below were catching Pidgeot’s milk in their mouths, enjoying the taste like snowflakes on a winter’s day. 

 

Once again, Ash could feel like he was drowning in the sensation, the abyss of never ending pleasure that was consuming his mind in a deep haze of lust. Bobbing his head up and down on Haunter’s cock, he swirled his tongue around the shaft only pulling back to the tip to suckle and tease his slit with the flat side of his tongue, enjoying the unique taste of his Ghost types pre and how it sent shivers through his body when he felt thick globs of pre slide down his throat. 

 

Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t focusing on his other pokemon, he was rocking his hips thrusting, pistoning his cock in and out of Pidgeot's pussy enjoying the feeling of how it clenched and spasmed around his cock, while he worked his own ass around Fearow’s cock pushing back and forth plunging his cock into Pidgeot and pushing back taking Fearow’s cock into his own ass his cheeks rippling from his own movement and due to Fearow’s thrust.

 

“Haunter-Haunt~” Haunter moaned out happily as he thrust into Ash’s mouth, driving the human-like cock into his trainer’s mouth. The spectral Pokemon knew he made the right choice returning to Ash, though he did not deny being with Sabrina had its perks. However, the feel of Ash’s warm mouth made the ghost feel pleasure he could not get just from simple pranks. His thrusting soon became fast and ragged, and then he could no longer hold his urges back. “Haunter!” he cried out before filling Ash’s mouth and throat with his Pokemon seed.

 

“Fearow!” the rough bird Pokemon cried out, ramming into Ash’s ass like he was using Fury Attack with his cock. Despite their rough start when they first met and even rougher start the second time, Fearow had grown to care for Ash just as much as the rest of his Pokemon, and being able to mate with him like this was certainly a perk he would never expect. The brown avian kept on pounding his pointed pecker deep into the tan-skinned human, shoving every inch deep into his while Fearow’s talons remained latched onto Pidgeot’s. The fearsome fowl them felt his own climax reach and with a mighty cry he unloaded his spunk into Ash’s hole, adding his seed into the mix along with Charizard and Ivysaur’s. “Fearow!”

 

“Hmmmmmm!” Ash moaned/mewled around Haunter’s cock, as his throat bulged slight as he was forced to swallow down Haunter’s cum. The taste and the feeling of being filled by Fearow, and swallowing Haunter’s load pushed him over the edge. He slammed into Pidgeot’s pussy and he came hard, shooting off like a volcano spurt, shooting his spunk deep into her filling her up with his seed.

 

“PIDGEOOOOOT!” Screamed the avain Pokemon cried out, her walls clenching around Ash’s cock as she too came, milk squirting from her breast and raining down for the other to enjoy once more as she came around Ash’s cock, her pussy having a death grip on his cock, wanting to milk him for all the cum Ash could give her, as she loved the feeling of having her trainer’s spunk inside of her.

 

As the three pokemon and their human came, they slowly lowered themselves back to the earth below. Once close enough to the ground, Haunter pulled his limp cock out of Ash’s mouth, to which he burped a bit of cum. Fearow and Pidgeot unclasped their talons and landed on the ground. Fearow pulled away, slipping his recending cock out of Ash’s hole. Once he was out, Ash slumped onto the ground, his cock slipping out of Pidgeots pussy with a wet plop.

 

“Ha...Ha…” Ash panted heavily as he laid on the ground, recovering from the aerial fuck-fest he had just been part of. As he laid, Haunter, Fearow and Pidgeot all came to his face and kissed him the best they could. “H-Heh, love you guys too.” 

 

“Muk!” a familiar cry called behind him. Before Ash knew it, a pair of slimy hands snuck under his arms and lifted him into air.

 

“W-Whoa! M-Muk!” Ash gasped as he was lifted into the air by the purple sludge Pokemon. As he looked under him, he saw a 10 inch purple shaft jutting out from the purple sludge.

 

“Kingler-King,” grumbled Kingler who scuttled in front of Ash. Under his body was a 9 inch pointed pink ridged prick hard and ready to use. Using his claws, Kingler grabbed Ash’s angles carefully not to hurt them. He lifted Ash’s leg and spread them apart. Kingler moved closer to Muk until their cocks were pressed up against each other and aimed directly at Ash’s ass.

 

It didn’t take As long to figure out what the two intended. “B-Both...a-at the s-same time?” Ash gulped. Sure, he took both of Charizard’s twin cocks, but at least Charizard gave him a chance to adjust to the first before putting the second one in. And even with Ivysaur, his dick and vines were nowhere near as large as these two cocks. However, Ash knew his Pokemon wanted him, so who was he to stop them.

 

Slowly, the two Pokemon lowered Ash. The heads of their cocks pressed against Ash’s hole. Kingler’s pointed one was first to slide in, making way for the fat head of Muk’s member to push its way into him. Ash grunted as he felt the two shafts slowly stretch him. THey were not as big as Charizard’s twin cocks, but still plenty large. Ash soon felt like he was down two thirds down on the shafts, however they stopped.

 

“Muk/King!” the two Pokemon cried out before the pulled out and thrust back in, driving their meats deep into their trainer in unison.

 

“Gack~” Ash grunted as he felt the two very different shafts ram themselves inside him. As the two Pokemon pounded his ass at a quickening pace, Ash’s entire body bounced in tandem. They kept a firm hold on his arms and legs, keeping him in their air as the fucked him hard and fast. Eventually they started losing their synchronization and Ash was subjected to two different paces. Kingler was fucking him quickly, his pointed rigide cock striking his insides rapidly. Muk was a bit slowere, but he seemed to be able to grow his cock at will. As he fucks Ash, Muk’s shaft seemed to inflate every time it went inside. The two different speeds and feels of the different cocks were driving his mind wild.

 

“Pory! Porygon!” a voice cried from above. Ash blinked as he saw his hyperactive Porygon appear before him with an excited look on her face. Despite being a man-made Pokemon, she was still a Pokemon capable of breeding, as evident by the organic folds between her polygonal feet. The normal type Pokemon lowered herself onto Ash’s cock which had quickly gotten hard once more thanks to the dual poke-fucking he was receiving. She pushed herself down onto the human rod, cooing in excitement as she easily took it all into her. 

 

Despite her blocky stiff form, Porygon’s cunt felt incredibly warm, wet and tight around Ash’s shaft. He moaned at the tightness of the polygonal Pokemon’s snatch around his cock, squeezing him like a machine made to constrict his cock. She moved up and down quickly on the the cock, taking it all the way down to the base easily without problem. As she got more and more into it, her body moved faster, practically bouncing on Ash’s dick like an energizer yo-yo, all the while Ash remained bouncing on the pair of poke-cocks that fucked his ass.

 

Muk and Kingler kept on slamming their cock into Ash at their alternate paces. Muk was slow but powerful and Kingler was quick and piercing. Even with the stretching of Ash’s hole the two cocks were held nice and tight by the abused hole. Due to the unique stretching, plenty of the cum Ash had collected from his previous male Pokemon fell towards the ground, creating a puddle of cumulative cum. 

 

“Gon! Gon!” Porygon chirped happily as she rode Ash. Since coming to the real world, she was absolutely loving her time with Ash and being part of his team. Now, she could be even closer to him and was happy her first time mating in the real world was with him. She was bouncing on Ash’s cock like an out of control vibrating fleshlight, moving at frightening speeds that was making Ash’s nerve go wild. With the intense speed she was going at, it took no time at all before she reached her peak and came. “Porygon!”

 

“Ngaaa!” Ash moaned as Porygon’s pussy clamped onto his cock tighter than a Bind attack from an Onix. His cock felt like it was about to burst from the intense squeeze. With a twitch of his balls, it did. “Guaaaah~” he moaned as he unloaded his all natural Ketchum milk into Porygon’s polygonal body. The oddly-shaped Pokemon cried out happily as she felt Ash’s seed flow into her, filling her like broken water pump.

 

“Muk/King!” the two male pokemon beneath Ash grunted. When he came, Ash’s ass clenched tightly around the two cocks. Hearing their Trainer’s cry of pleasure enticed the two to intensify their actions fuck Ash even harder and faster than before. They pumped into Ash at different paces, each pounding and stretching the tight hole and letting more cum fall out before they each thrust one last time in unison before unloading their seed into their trainer. They each pumped their cum deep into Ash, refilling his stomach with seed mixing with all the cum that still remained inside him, making his stomach expand further.

 

Porygon was the first to come off from her orgasm. She pulled off of Ash’s cum and juice covered cock before nuzzling his hair. Ash had a glazed look, but smiled at Porygon’s nuzzling. Once she floated away, Muk and Kingler carefully lifted Ash off their cocks. As they did, some more cum escaped his ass, dropping into the growing puddle of spunk. Once he was off their cocks, they decided to lay Ash in the puddle, giving him a moment of rest. As he laid in the puddle, Muk and Kingler nuzzled Ash’s head before walking away.

 

Ash yelped as vines lifted his body and moved him into a new position, as Rapidash moved so she was right in front of his body her black horse pussy twitching with the leathery lips spread apart as Ivysaur moved him into position so he was holding onto the Mare’s hind quarters his aching shaft sliding into the dripping cunt.

 

“Ape! Apee! Primeape!” The familiar cry of his Fighting type Pokemon, could be heard as a pair of furry hands grasped Ash’s own legs. Primeape was as eager as the others, having been on the sidelines and wait-something it had learned to do when he had been away from Ash, even if he still hated waiting-for his turn, but now it was his turn, it was finally his time to get a crack at Ash’s ass and by Mew he was going to enjoy it.  His hard 8-thick 8-inch barbed cock twitched eagerly, wanting to be inside of Ash’s cum filled hole. “Ape! Ape!” He called as he didn’t wait any longer and slammed right into Ash’s hole and went to town, right away pounding away at Ash’s ass with all he had.

 

Grunting Ash wiggled as the spines on the cock sliding into him scrapped his walls making his hips push forward into the tight cunt of the female fire horse.

 

“Dash~!” Cried the Fire type, she was in a feeling of pure ecstasy as she felt her trainers cock move in and out of her cun. She wouldn’t lie, she had almost imagined something similar to this and how could she not, Ash was the sweetest, kindest, trainer that any Pokemon could ask for and she was more than a little excited to finally taking part in the massive orgy that had started all thanks to Charizard and Aerodactyl. “Rapid! Rapidash!” She bucked her hips pressing back against Ash wanting to feel his cock deeper inside of her hot, and wet cunt.

 

“Ape, Ape, Ape.” Primeape chanted like a mantra as he continued to slam fuck his cock into Ash’s ass. Every bit of power he had focused on slamming his cock into Ash’s ass and fucking him with all he had, Ash had been a trainer Primeape both respected and cared for having spent so long training, so that he could get all the better, faster, and stronger, he wanted to have the power to become the best fighting type Ash had. Holding on to Ash’s hips, Primeape’s eyes gleamed, as he started going harder and faster, his balls smacking against Ash’s ass as his own thrust were forcing Ash’s cock deeper into Rapidash.

 

Ash moaned as he was stuck between the two powerful pokemon each thrust bringing him closer and closer to the point of no return as he tightened his grip on Rapidash’s massive ass and hugged it more.

 

Between the two, he didn’t know what to think. Rapidash’s cunt was hot, so very hot, it almost felt like his cock was melting inside of her, the heat and the pressure from when she would clench around him, wanting so desperately to have him cum inside of her, to feel his spunk, his seed, his essence inside of her, the thought alone made Rapidash’s cunt tighten even more having a death grip on his cock as Primeape’s thrust were slamming him in and out the power behind each thrust driving Ash’s cock in and out, in a way that had Rapidash neighing in absolute rapture.

 

Primeape was going stronger, harder and even faster his eyes clouded with lust as he drilled his cock into Ash’s ass, experiencing a whole new level of pleasure as he fucked his trainer. He was grunting in Ash’s ear, his grip on his hips so tight that Ash was sure it was going to leave a bruise. Even as he screwed him, Primeape was aware of the fact his climax approaching, the end about to hit him, and even as he felt it approach that only served as a reason for him to go even harder his balls now spanking against Ash’s ass his cheeks a nice shade of red from the power and ferocity behind Primeape’s thrust. 

 

Ash moaned falling forward as his orgasm washed over him. His cock pulsing as it unloaded deep in the equine cunt while his hole pulsed and milked the cock fucking him.

 

“RAPIDASH!” The Fire type cried out in utter bliss, the feeling of having Ash cum inside of her was amazing, she wasn’t able to hold herself back as she too came, her pussy clenching tight around Ash’s cock like a vice intending to milk him for all he could.

 

“PRIMEAPE!” The clenching of Ash’s ass was all Primeape needed, driving his cock in one last time, the Fighting type came hard, and deep. Thick warm cum exploding from his cock, flooding Ash’s already filled hole with even more cum, stuffing him even more as Primeape clung to him intending to not let go until he had emptied his balls into Ash’s ass of all the pent up seed that had been stored up inside of his balls.

 

Primeape was first to pull away, letting go of Ash. His limp barbed cock receded back into its fur. He nuzzled Ash before hopping away. Rapidash pulled herself off of Ash’s limp cock, causing him to slump onto his back. Once she was up, she turned around and nuzzled Ash’s face, showing her own love.

 

“Ivysaur,” Ivysaur spoke as he once more connected his vines to Ash’s body before using Synthesis, reenergizing his trainer with natural energy. 

 

Ash felt the energy return to him. Even so, he remained on his back, panting heavily, momentarily thinking he was finally done.

 

“Ros!” a large heavy voice called from behind Ash. The tired young man looked behind himself and saw his entire Tauros herd behind him, each sporting 13+ inch long hard cocks, with the head of the herd and his strongest sporting a 16 inch long thick monsters.

 

“Oh boy,” Ash gulped in both slight fear and mild excitement. He knew there was no getting out of it, so he braced himself.

 

In a matter of seconds, Ash soon found himself getting fucked by his entire Tauros herd. They went in sets of three with one taking his ass, the other taking his mouth, and the third riding his cock. They went from smallest to biggest, each new cock in his mouth and ass bigger than the last. Those that took his own cock into their ass were the more submissives members of the herd while those that took his ass were the more dominant member, plowing him like some sort of sex toy. Each time one of his Tauros came inside him, he would be forced to take every ounces of their insanely large loads, filling him further than any of his previous had, as Tauros had insanely large sperm counts due to their bovine like forms. His stomach felt like it would explode from all the cum that filled him, but Ash did not care. His mind had become lost to the lust of his Pokemon and their using of his body for their own personal pleasure. To make sure he remained able to keep up, Ivysaur kept using Synthesis, however it seemed that Tauros cum had a unique effect where it kept on refilling his stamina a bit with each romp, keeping him able to keep up and awake with the wild rampant sex. Combined with all the cum inside him, every Tauros that rode his shaft came upon him, covering his body with thick sticky cum. Eventually Ash was laying in a huge puddle of cum that had been released. Once the rest of the herd was sated, Ash’s main Tauros walked up to claim his trainer’s ass.

 

“Taur!” bellowed the largest bovine of the herd, his lumbering cock bouncing with each step. He stared down at Ash who was currently on his stomach and knees. He belly had been inflated with cum, making him look 10 month pregnant with septuplets. Gallons of cum oozed out of his ass and mouth, and his face sported a fucked stupid look. “Ros!” the leader huffed before stepping forward above Ash and then slamming his massive girth into his trainer.

 

“Ngaaaaa~” Ash moaned as he felt the biggest Tauros cock yet shove itself into him. He had pretty much lost the ability to speak normal words from the previously intense fucking, only now able to make pleasured guttural sounds. As Tauros pounded into him, stretching his already bloated stomach, his big heavy balls slammed against Ash’s own, spanking them with loud smacking noises combined with the squelching of the escaped cum splashing out of his ass with each of Tauros’s thrusts.

 

“Ros!” the bull Pokemon roared as he slammed Ash’s hips with each thrust of his mighty girth. He had been extremely patient with letting the rest of his herd go before him. However, he wanted to let the rest of the herd prep Ash before he could take his turn. He had been anxious since first seeing Charizard and Aerodactyl first take their trainer, and now he planned to use his trainer for all he was worth. The bovine’s thick meat was driven deep into his trainer, deeper than any of the previous cocks before it. Despite the savage fucking from before, Ash’s hole remained nice and tight, squeezing the thick poke-meat like a vice. Tauros mooed as he felt his urges begin to become too much. “TAUROS!” The mighty bovine bellowed as he unleashed a flood of cum deep into Ash.

 

“Wuuuaaaaa~” Ash moaned loudly as he was filled by the biggest load of pokemon spunk yet, only competed with that of Charizard. The massive load flowed into Ash’s stomach, mixing with that of all the other Pokemon that had cummed in his ass and bloating him even further. A lot escaped through the edges of his hole, splattering onto the ground and adding to the large puddle of cum that the young man laid in. The sudden sensation of being filled by the biggest bull’s load pushed Ash to cum once more. He had lost count of how many times he had cum since the first Tauros mated his him. Ash’s seed shot out of his cock and splashed into the pool of cum, adding to it.

 

Tauros grunted as his climax came to its end, he slid his limp shaft out of Ash’s gaping hole, causing a small waterfall of cum to flow out. Tauros let out a soft moo before leaning in and nuzzling Ash’s hair which had splatters of cum all over.

 

“Gaaaaaa~” Ash garbled out as he laid in a pool of cum, his eyes glazed and his mind nothing but mush. As he laid, his Pokemon all came close. Pikachu nuzzled his trainer’s head affectionately, letting him know that they all loved him, and this was the first of many fun times to cum.

 

Unaware to the group of Pokemon and the nearly comatose Ash, a certain Pokemon Professor had witnessed the entire wild scene.

 

“Damn,” Professor Oak panting. His pants were down and his limp 12 incher hung with splotches of cum on his pants. “I didn’t think Ash was  _ this _ close to his Pokemon. Hmm, maybe he’d be interested in trying my new experiment.”

 

**~Time Skip: Oak’s Lab~**

 

“Aaah~ That feels better,” Ash said as he stepped out of the shower at the Oak’s lab. 

 

It had been a little over an hour since what could only be described as Ash’s first orgy with his Pokemon. After successfully mating with all of them he took a short nap in the pool of cum that had been created. Once he had regained his energy, he was greeted by the smiling faces of his Pokemon, who all seemed to have a glow about them from mating with him.

 

When he got up he was covered and sticky with cum. To his embarrassment, Prof. Oak had come and claimed to have seen everything, but he agreed to talk to Ash more about it after he got himself cleaned. Ash left the rest of his Pokemon to rest while he went to take a shower. Pikachu went back to the lab with him and waited for him to clean himself.

 

“Feeling better my boy?” Professor Oak asked, admiring the look of Ash damp and in only a towel.

 

“Yeah,” Ash said his cheeks still red, not that Professor could see the bottom ones right now, as he sat down the towel long enough to keep everything covered.

 

“So Ash, there’s a few things I wanted to speak to you about considering your little...escapade with you Pokemon,” Professor Oak spoke. He noticed Ash getting tense, but raised his hands in peace. “Now, now my boy. Don’t get tense. Having intimate relations with one’s Pokemon isn’t anything to be worried about. It’s actually more common than you think.”

 

“What?” Ash said confused since he had never seen it while he was traveling around Kanto collecting his badges.

 

“You don’t see it much here in Kanto, though that is partly due to the fact that we are considered the least advanced amongst the regions,” Oak replied while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “Hell, there are still people who believe there are only 150 Pokemon in the world, but that’s neither here nor there. The laws about how intimate a trainer can be with their Pokemon are pretty open, so don’t you worry. If you want to share with your love with your Pokemon, no one will stop you. Just be aware of when and where you do it, alright?”

 

All Ash could do was nod his head a bit mortified to be having this discussion with Professor Oak.

 

“Now don’t be like that my boy,” Oak said giving the young man a smirk. “You’re not the first young trainer I’ve given this talk to. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. If anything, I completely understand your position.”

 

“Gary?” Ash asked wondering if he got caught too.

 

“Hah, I wish,” Professor Oak said with a chuckle. “That boy is so far in denial. You know the reason he has those cheerleaders is to keep himself from considering having ideas of being in an intimate relationship with his Pokemon. Too bad though, for having relations like that with one’s Pokemon like that has positive effects on the Pokemon. Being in a loving relationship like that actually helps a pokemon get stronger faster, for they have a greater desire to stand strong for their trainers. Honestly, it is one of the best methods of training with Pokemon. So in that sense Ash, you are pretty far ahead of Gary.”

 

Jumping up to cheer the towel fell away revealing his clean body to Professor Oak, his cock soft and hips a little bruised.

 

Oak blushed a bit and turned away. “Anyways Ash, the other reason I wanted to talk to you because after seeing how well you bonded with your Pokemon, I was wondering if you’d be interested in partaking in an experiment.” he said while Ash quickly re-grabbed his towel and Pikachu snickered.

 

“What kind of experiment Professor?” Ash asked curiously as he retied his towel around his waist.

 

“Well Ash, tell me, do you know how baby Pokemon are made?” Oak asked. Ash gave him a deadpanned look. “Heh, sorry. Wrong question. I suppose the correct question would be, do you know how Pokemon are born?” Ash thought for a moment before shaking his head. “They are actually born from eggs. All Pokemon, regardless of the species, are born from eggs. One fine example would be Togepi. Anyways, While many Pokemon are able to breed with each other, unfortunately there are many that have a hard time breeding, leading to their species getting rarer and harder to find.”

 

“That’s where this experiment begins,” Oak continued. “You see Ash, as I said intimate relations between trainers and Pokemon are actually pretty common. So common in fact, myself and some of the other professor have thought of an alternate way to allow Pokemon to breed and to allow for trainers and Pokemon to become closer.” From his dresser, Oak pulled out a vial of strange pink liquid. “Ash, do you know what this is?”

 

Ash shook his head, confusion clear in his eyes. “I can’t say I do Professor.” He honestly didn’t know what it was that was inside of the vial. “What is it?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he gazed at the pink colored liquid.

 

“This is technically the ‘blood’ of a Ditto,” Oak replied, surprising Ash. “Ditto is a very unusual Pokemon, one that even most of the world’s leading scientists, including myself aren’t entirely sure how they came into being. However, they have the unique power to not only transform into any Pokemon, but  _ mate _ with any Pokemon. Any pokemon that breeds with a Ditto will be blessed with an egg laid by them or the Ditto.” Oak then went to his computer and pulled up some files. “The experiment Ash is to introduce this ‘Ditto DNA’ into a human being, giving them not only the near-incredible durability and flexibility of a Ditto, but also potentially giving them the ability to breed with any Pokemon just like a Ditto.”

 

Shock was written all over Ash’s face, he couldn’t believe what the Professor had just told him. To actually inject a pokemon’s DNA into their very being was something that sounded like it was out of a science fiction novel. But, here was the Professor telling him it was possible. “So, you want to introduce Ditto’s ‘DNA’ into my system? Letting me..be able to breed with any pokemon?” He asked, wanting to make sure he had heard everything perfectly and didn’t imagine nor did he think he was imagining it.

 

“It’s completely your choice Ash, I don’t want to force you into anything that you do not want to,” Oak said. “However, I feel that when it comes to all the trainers I sponsor, you are one of the few I feel can handle this the best. Your actions these last few months are proof of that. You’ve trained miraculously with all your Pokemon, you even managed to get Charizard back under control and even if they stampede a lot, your Tauros herd clearly loves you. Ash, if there’s anyone I think that can handle this kind of challenge, it would by you. However, it is still your choice.”

 

Ash was silent for a moment, his mind going over everything he had just heard. The thought of being able to breed with his pokemon, and to be honest with himself it was something that appealed to a part of him. He had always cared for his Pokemon, and he knew they cared for him in return, and now here was the very option that he could breed with them. As he weighed the options, mulling over the facts as the pros outweigh the cons, he found himself slowly getting more and more giddy at the thought of being able to breed with his pokemon and the more he thought the more it was slowly making him smile happily. “Professor.” Ash said, after what felt like hours when it was only minutes. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Very well then,” Oak said smiling, happy to see Ash willing to take a chance. He took a clean syringe from his medical table and quickly filled it up with a good amount of the Ditto DNA. He motioned for Ash to offer his arm, and after a few quick dabs of a numbing solution, he injected Ash with the serum. Ash grunted at the pierce and felt the serum flow into his arm. Once the last drop was pushed in, Oak pulled the syringe out and cleaned the area where he poked Ash. “There we go, all done.”

 

Ash blinked, looking down at his arm in surprise. “Huh.” He said flexing his arm around, as he looked himself over. He had honestly been expecting something akin to a transformation, or even something like a minor change in growth or something. “So, does it take place instantly? Or..” He wanted to know, just thinking about being able to breed with his pokemon still excited him but he stilled was curious if the ‘blood of Ditto’ would have any other changes on his body.

 

“The effects won’t be that changing to your physical structure, at least not at first,” Oak said as he cleaned and put away the syringe. “When it comes to any serious physical changes, those will mostly happen after you’ve mated with your Pokemon a number of times, at least from the information we’ve gathered from other experimentees. Despite that, Ditto DNA is incredibly fast acting. From what previous participants have told us, you should be feeling a strange tingling sensation all over your body. That should indicate that the Ditto DNA should be coursing through your body and re-adjusting your genetic structure.”

 

Ash nodded, only to suddenly pause and shiver as he felt his entire body tingling as if he was shocked by Pikachu’s Thunderbolt, but it felt almost minor to that more along the lines of something like a small static shock that traveled up along his spine branching out through his entire body. “W-whoa, I think I-I felt it.” He said shaking slightly, flexing his fingers as the small shock like feeling had left his entire body feeling like he was suddenly energized even more than when Ivysaur had used Synthesis. “Talk about a weird feeling.” 

 

“The others have said the same,” Oak said, having noticed Ash’s freezing. “However, now comes the real test. We are going to impregnate you.”

 

“Right.” Ash said, as he had the thought of getting knocked up by a pokemon had him licking his lips. “So, how are we going to do it? And what kind of Pokemon is it?”

 

“Actually a mix,” Oak said as he brought for a large vial of what was obviously 2 gallons of Pokemon Cum. In here we have the perfectly preserved sperm of over 100 different species of Pokemon from all around the world” he said with pride, surprising Ash. “What I’ll do is that I will take a good portion of this pokemon seed and insert it into your ass. Thanks to your Ditto DNA, you should be able to receive the sperm and create a set of ovaries to combine with it and create a Pokemon egg. After that, the egg should quickly grow inside you and before you know it, you’ll be popping out a brand new mystery Pokemon egg. Does that sound alright with you Ash?”

 

Holding back a moan Ash nodded his head his cock hard at the thought of laying a egg himself. Spreading his legs he said “Ready Professor.”

 

“Alright,” Oak said as he set the glass jug down and opened the lid. He pulled out a large syringe, this one with the tip being in the shape of a cock. He sucked up a large quantity of poke-spunk before sealing the jug once more. He walked over the Ash and kneeled down before aiming the cock-shaped-head of the syringe right at Ash’s ass, which had re-puckered thanks to his new Ditto DNA. “Alright Ash, brace yourself.” With that, he pushed the head in, and then pumped all of its contents into Ash.

 

Ash moaned out his cock pulsing and begging to be touched as he was filled, he could not belive how good it felt just having cum pumped into him it was almost enough to make him cum.

 

“Alright then,” Oak said once the last bit of cum was filled into Ash. Slowly he pulled the head of the syring out. Before any of the cum could escape, Ash’s hole quickly closed itself up, sealing all the cum inside. “Now all we have to do is wait a few hours, and you should be laying your very first Pokemon egg.”

 

~ **Three Hours Later~**

 

“Three eggs,” Oak said in disbelief as he stared at Ash who was happily sitting with not one, but a trio of Pokemon eggs he had only just laid. “Three. Eggs…. This…this is completely unheard of!”

 

“So is it a bad thing?” Ash panted trying to calm down from the laying of his first eggs.

 

“Huh-No!” Oak quickled exclaimed. “No Ash, not at all. It’s just...none of our previous participants have ever laid more than one egg on their first breeding, and much less each of a different kind.” Oak stared at the three eggs that were in Ash’s arms. One was a pale blue color, the other was being with dark yellow spots, and the last was a light purple with purple eye-shapes. “It...It’s a truly rare occurrence.”

 

“Cool.” Ash muttered as he moved to finally get redressed and head home, “I still need to figure out what to do now,” He muttered to himself as he looked down at his eggs in hand. He couldn’t help but smile at his eggs, how could he not. He had given birth to them, they were literally his children, his babies and that thought sent a thrill through him. “My babies.” He cooed leaning down to kiss each one of his eggs and smiled softly. “I can’t wait for you all to hatch, you’ll all be so cute I am sure of it.” He said.

 

“Well Ash,” Oak began once he settled down from his shock. “I know you had planned to go off on your journey in a few days, however considering you now have three eggs to take care of, I’m not sure it is wise to travel much.”

 

“Yeah.” Ash said, looking at his eggs he knew having one Egg on a journey was a hassle but having three eggs would be even more of an issue. “With these three little guys, it would be harder to travel and make sure I take care of all three of them.”

 

“Yes, I suggest you take it easy,” Oak said. He knew having to postpone his journey was probably hard on Ash, but he was glad to see that the boy was being responsible. It was then an idea struck the old man. “Actually Ash, I think I have one other thing you may enjoy.”

 

Ash looked up at Oak. “Really? What is it?” He asked as he was interested in what it was the Professor had for him.

 

Oak reached into his desk and pulled out a ticket. “This is a ticket for Fula City. It’s a city not too far from here. It is known as the City of the Wind because of how the people live in harmony with the wind and even use it in their everyday lives. At the moment, they’ll soon be celebrating their Wind Festival, which is the biggest festival the city has all year. I know you’ll probably be a little bored waiting for your eggs to hatch, so I thought that this way you can go and do something fun while you wait for your eggs to hatch.”

 

“Really?!” Ash gasped, as his eyes were shining with glee at the mention of a festival. He always loved festivals, they music, the food, the games and all the other things to do. “Professor! That sounds great! Professor!” He cheered hugging his eggs closer, a little vacation while he waited for his eggs to hatch sounded like just the thing he needed. “I would love to go!” 

 

“Great,” Oak said, handing Ash the ticket. “And just to make things easier on you Ash, I will allow you to take 8 Pokemon with you, just so that you can have some help while you care for your eggs while also having some fun. That ticket is for a train-ride in two days. By then I’ll have an incubator for you to hold your eggs ready. Also, use that time to let your friends know that you’ll be taking a delay with your intended next journey, alright?”

 

Ash nodded, smiling at each word that Oak told him. “I understand Professor, I’ll let them know as soon as I get home.” He smiled. “This is going to be so exciting, going to a festival, a small vacation with my pokemon, and not only that.” He hugged his eggs. “Being able to look after Pokemon that are my own children.” Ash’s eyes were filled with love and compassion, much like a Pokemon when they laid eyes on their eggs. “This is so amazing, so exciting, so..wonderful.” He giggled, he did enjoy it greatly, the feeling of being a parent.  

 

“I’m glad you are happy Ash,” Oak said with a smile. “Well, take care. I will see you in a few days for the incubator.”

 

“Thanks Professor! I can’t wait to show the others!” He said as he quickly left the lab to go and tell his Pokemon the good news, and show off his eggs. 


	3. The Power of Us Pt.1

On a far off coast of the region of Kanto, there is a vibrant city filled with life. This was Fula City, a place where the people and Pokemon live in harmony with the wind and use it to bring power and vibrance into the city. Here, many interesting people and Pokemon work and play together, and now there happens to be a special event- the Wind Festival, a celebration of the city’s founding and their harmony with the wind. And it just so happens that a particular young man and his partner have arrived in Fula City for the Festival.

 

The young man in question was Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, with his partner Pikachu at his side. The duo were in Fula City for the Wind Festival, as a bit of RnR from their recent massive amount training with not only Pikachu, but his other beloved Pokemon as well in fact his other Pokemon were all inside their Pokeballs all of them more than excited to finally be traveling with Ash once more, and not just his pokemon. Thanks to Professor Oak, Ash had gotten a special backpack that would incubate his Pokemon eggs, so he could have them with him and still enjoy the festival and its activities. The sights, the sounds of the music and people laughing fill the air and were pleasing to the ear, the smells of all the goodies, and sweets was mouthwatering, as Ash himself was drooling at the sight of the food and treats, and he wasn’t the only one as Pikachu himself was drooling right alongside his partner. 

 

“Wow, this place is amazing isn’t Pikachu.” He asked his partner as they watched the sights of the city go by from the Tramcom. They had managed to get a seat and were up and out of it wanting to scope out the city as the Tramcom moved down along the track. “Just look at it all!”

 

“ _ Yeah! It’s all so cool! _ ” cheered Pikachu happily from Ash’s shoulder. While anyone nearby would have simply heard a cute “Pikachu!”, Ash discovered that his new Ditto DNA had given him the ability to understand Pokemon.

 

Ash chuckled, as the Tramcom came to a stop letting everyone off. As the crowds of people made their way towards the main area of the festival, Ash and Pikachu were taking their time to explore the city wanting to familiarise themselves with the city so that they wouldn’t get lost.  Of course, that didn’t stop them from stopping at all the different little food carts to grab some treats. “Man, I can’t believe this place is so packed.” Ash hummed, as they walked through town. They had left the main area, and were walking through one of the more empty streets. “Professor Oak was right, this is was a great place to go on vacation.”  

 

“ _ Yeah, _ ” Pikachu agreed. “ _ Too bad not everyone could come. Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Pidgeot, Muk, Fearow, Haunter, Rapidash and the Tauros herd behind Ash? I know Oak said you could take only 7 Pokemon besides me, but don’t you think they might’ve had fun too? _ ’

 

“I know buddy.” Ash sighed, he truly wished he could have brought the others with him. He hated to leave them behind and not have them here with him to experience the festival. “But don't worry, I’ll make it up to them when we get back! I’ll bring them back a few of the treats they have here for them.” He smiled. “I know they wanted to come, and next time they’ll get their chance.”

 

“ _ Okay, and I’m sure they’ll be happy to see our new additions when they hatch, _ ” Pikachu said as he patted the eggs inside Ash’s special backpack.

 

Ash smiled and nodded, his smile getting wider at the thought of having three new pokemon added to their family. A warm feeling bubbling through him, it was the same feeling he got when he first laid eyes on the eggs and he couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. Of course, his smile turned into a frown when he saw a young girl, who looked like she was in some trouble. “Uh oh.” He quickly picked up his pace. “Seems we’re gonna start this little vacation off with a bang Pikachu.”

 

“ _ Yep! _ ” Pikachu agreed, ready to help out the young girl as much as Ash was.

 

“You’re going to pay for this!” growled a young boy that was standing next to two others and a Phanpy. They were glaring at a cute young girl with pink hair who had tripped over their wagon of lemons. The boy grabbed a lemon and tossed it at the girl.

 

“Ah!” she yelped, prepared for the hit, but it never came.

 

The lemon was caught by Ash, who shot the boys a smile. “Hey now.” He started, idly tossing the lemon up and down in his hand like it was a ball. “Just calm down, after all this is a festival. So let’s have some fun!” He said with a smile. 

 

“ _ Yeah! You guys should chill! _ ” Pikachu agreed as he stood next to Ash.

 

“Hey! Who do you think you are?!” growled the boy who threw the lemon.

 

Ash smirked, adjusting his hat. “My name’s Ash, and I think you should apologize.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “After all, it wasn’t her fault this happened so there was no need to throw the lemon.”

 

“Phanpy,” the boy called out to his pokemon that was helping pull the wagon who let out a trumpet as it stepped up ready for a fight. 

 

Ash’s smile got bigger, the sudden thrill of a battle going through him. “Alright then, you ready Pikachu?” 

 

“ _ You know it Ash! _ ” pikachu agreed.

 

“Use Rollout now,” the boy ordered pointing not at Pikachu but at Ash.

 

Phanpy nodded with a cheer, and as quickly as a flash curled in on itself forming into a ball like shape and quickly began revving itself up, until it gained enough speed to launch itself right at Pikachu with surprising speed, of course to Pikachu who had been training with the rest of Ash’s pokemon. The Phanpy was moving slow, at least to him. “Pikachu! Dodge it!” Called Ash, he was worried about the attack connecting knowing that his friend would be able to dodge it with ease.

 

“ _ Missed me! _ ” Pikachu teased as he easily evaded the blue elephantine Pokemon.

 

“ _ Stay still you yellow Rat, _ ” Phanpy fumed trying to hit the agile opponent who was playing with him.

 

The only thing Phanpy succeed in hitting was one of the other boys in the back causing both of them to crash to the ground. “Now that’s a shame.” Chuckled Ash, watching as the boy and the Pokemon struggled to get untangled. “Now Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!”

 

“ _ With pleasure! _ ” Pikachu said as he leapt over the Phanpy, his tail glowing a silvery metallic. “ _ Take this! _ ” Pikachu cried out as he swung his steel-infused tail right into Phanpy’s gut, sending the little ground type straight into the first brat-boy’s stomach. “ _ Dang, I still can’t get over how strong that move is. Great idea having me learn it Ash. _ ”

 

“I know right buddy.” Ash smiled, as he adjusted his hat looking at the three boys. He placed his hands on his hips, cocking them out to the side. “So, you wanna go another round?” Ash smirked. “Or do have you three had enough, and learned your lesson?” 

 

The three boys looked at Ash in shocked, stunned by the power of his Pikachu. However, the third slightly more pudgy boy squinted his eyes for a second before his eyes went wide in shock. “Oh crud! Guys! That’s Ash Ketchum!”

 

Eyebrow raised, Ash looked the three of them over. There faces taking on expressions of shock, that quickly turned into admiration, “You three know who I am?” He asked. He didn’t think anyone in this town would know who he was, let alone actually know his name, so the fact that one of these kids knew him was a shock to say the least. 

 

“Oh crud you’re right! It is him!” the blue-haired boy that had instigated the fight, and received the Phanpy to the gut groaned as he got up. “I can’t believe we just attacked someone who was in the Indigo League!”

 

Like a lightning bolt from Pikachu, Ash snapped his fingers in remembrance. He had almost forgotten that the Indigo League had been televised, making it so that everyone could see his battle and his participation in the League. “Oh, so you boys saw me in the League?” He hadn’t thought that he had earned something like a little fanbase, if what he was seeing on the boys face was true. “Fans I take it?” 

 

“Heck yes!” the three boys said with pride, even Phanpy seemed starry-eyed.

 

“We saw you battle in the Indigo League! Your battles were so awesome!” proclaimed the portly boy.

 

“Yeah, you were our favorite competitor! I mean, you won your first round just using one Pokemon!” said the blue-haired boy.

 

Ash’s cheeks tinged pink, as he rubbed the back of his head a habit he had done whenever he was nervous or embarrassed, how could he not be embarrassed. The three boys were giving him so much praise, and while it was something he liked he had to admit that it was appreciated. “Ah, it wasn’t anything special. I mean it was just me and my pokemon working together to do what we both wanted to do and that was to win and give it everything we had to give and even more.”  

 

“Still, it was really amazing!” said the bandanna-wearing boy. “Oh! I’m Townes and this is my friend Phanpy.”

 

“I’m Hoyt,” proclaimed the blue-haired boy.

 

“And I’m Miles,” finished the portly boy. “We’re sorry for attacking you. If we knew who you were before we wouldn’t have attacked.”

 

Ash chuckled, “Hey it’s no issue, but you should be apologizing to her.” Ash said motioning to the girl right behind him. “What happened was an accident, you had no reason to try and attack her with a Pokemon no less.” 

 

The boys all looked at the pink-haired girl who was still hiding behind Ash. They all looked down, realizing they had acted harshly and may have hurt the girl badly. “Yeah, you’re right,” Hoyt said. He raised his head and walked over to the pink-haired girl. “I’m really sorry Margo. I shouldn’t have gotten mad and tried to hit you with a lemon.”

 

“I’m sorry too,” Townes said as he joined Hoyt’s side. “I shouldn’t have had Phanpy attack, I’m not even a full trainer yet and I was trying to use him to hurt you. I apologize.”

 

“Me too,” Miles finished, joining his friends. “We all worked hard to prepare our stuff to sell lemonade for the festival, but we shouldn’t have attacked you just because you tripped. I hope you can forgive us.”

 

Blushing as she peaked out from behind the tall male that had protected her the girl named Margo said “It is okay I should have been looking where I was going too.”

 

Ash smiled brightly. “See now, was that so hard to do?” he asked, he then turned around to the girl. “Glad to see everything worked out, and now one got hurt.” He then paused. “Right, the I’m Ash and this is my partner Pikachu.” He motioned to the yellow electric type.

 

“I’m Margo,” the girl said giving a small curtsey and reaching out to rub Pikachu’s head with a smile on her face.

 

“She’s the mayor’s daughter,” Townes said, pointing at the girl who began to blush.

 

“Wow, the mayor's daughter.” Ash said in surprise, he had meet a lot of people on his journey. But, he had never thought he’d meet someone that was the daughter. “Hey, being the mayor’s daughter you have to know where the Wind Festival is right?”

 

“Yep,” Margo giggled. She pointed up-hill. “You’re actually not that far. Just head that direction and you should find some signs that will lead you the festival.”

 

“Hey Ash,” Hoy exclaimed as he got in front of Ash. “How about we lead you to the Festival? We were heading there anyways, right boy?” Hoyt turned to his friends.

 

“Yeah we can show you around,” Townes said smiling brightly as Miles nodded his head in agreement.

 

Ash’s nodded. “That sounds great! I did want to see a few more sights before I went to the festival.” He smiled. “This town, is so amazing all the decorations and the sights for the festival. I’ve seen a lot of festivals, but this has to take the cake.”

 

“Well then, I hope you boys you have fun,” Margo giggled. “Oh, before I go.” she motioned for Ash to lower himself a bit. Curious, the young man did so. Before he even realized it, Margo quickly kissed his cheek. She blushed before bolting away. “Bye!” she ran off, hardly believing she had actually kissed a boy! And one as handsome as Ash too!

 

“ _ Heh, sly dog, _ ” Pikachu teased the raven-haired male. “ _ It wasn’t enough to lose your virginity to Sabrina and later have some fun with Lara and your female Pokemon. You got even younger girls swooning for you. _ ”

 

All three boys blushed and called out “No Fair!.”

 

Ash’s cheeks gained a slight pink coloring from the sudden kiss, he hadn’t been expecting her to suddenly and so boldly kiss his cheek. He hadn’t even been thinking she would do something like that as it had caught him off guard. “Oh hush you.” He whispered to Pikachu, lightly flicking him on his nose. “You have no room to talk, you’ve done just about the same if not more when ever you and the others get me to yourself.”

 

“ _ I neither deny nor confirm that statement, _ ” Pikachu said with a cheeky grin. “ _ But you probably should be worried more about the jealous threesome before you. _ ” he pointed at the three boys who were glaring at where Margo had run off to, while also blushing madly.

 

The three boys stared in amazement Townes muttering “It is like he can understand his Pikachu,” getting nods and agreement from Hoyt and Miles.

 

Ash felt like this was going to become a recurring thing with him, but he quickly shook it off what was he thinking it wasn’t like he was going to be attracting just about everyone he came in contact with, but that was impossible. ‘ _ I mean come on, what kind of person is that lucky to attract nearly everyone they come in contact with.’  _ He thought to himself. “So, about that tour?”

 

“O-Oh, right,” Hoyt said, trying to calm down his blush. “Come on boys, let’s show Ash around.”

 

And so the trio of boys led Ash and Pikachu down to the festival grounds which rested separated from the main city. Ash was amazed by the large amusement park-like area filled with games, food, and all sorts of points of interests. As he did so, he got to know the boys a bit more. He was surprised to know that the three of them were all orphans, none of them having parents. They had been friends since they were young and stuck together through thick and thin. Even Phanpy was an orphan, having lost its herd in a storm, but ended up befriending and partnering up with Townes. They decided to ride on several rides and attractions, and even played some games, all the while having fun.

 

Ash eventually learned about a catching competition, which really got him interested in participating in. After registering, he learned it would take some hours before the competition began. So in order to kill time, the boys offered Ash a trip to a secret cove they knew about along the beach where they could play in until the competition began.

 

“So you guys usually hang out here?” Ash asked, his hands crossed behind his head as he walked alongside the boys, his mind going over the things they had told him. And he had to admit the three of them weren’t bad kids, sure a little rough around the edges but that was to be expected with the fact that they didn’t have anyone to help them growing up, and Ash wasn’t gonna lie as in the short amount of time he had known them he had come to like the three boys faults and all. While the boys stood at the beach, Pikachu and Phanpy were having a nap together.

 

“Yeah, no one knows about this cove,” Hoyt said as he and the others all stood next to Ash. “We found it a while back and come here to have fun.”

 

The three boys started stripping off their clothes as they pulled a towel out of their bags and laid it down to keep sand off their clothing.

 

Ash’s eyes widen in that moment as he watched the three stripping, his cheeks burning turning a dark shade of red as he felt like he should avoid looking, and yet at the same time a part of him couldn’t help but look at them.

 

Townes had a surprisingly lean body. Despite being young, he was already starting to develop a nice set of muscles. His butt was cute and tight, and his limp member that while slime was fairly long for his age. Miles was more portly than his friends, but it didn’t make him look too fat. It did give him a plump bubble butt that jiggle with each step. Contrary to Townes who’s dick was long but slim, Miles’ was short but thick. However the real surprise was Hoyt who was light and lanky with a cute butt, but he was sporting a surprisingly large member. It easily outclassed those of his friends, but it was only a little bit smaller than Ash’s.

 

The trio laughed as they moved to the shallow water lapping the pristine white sand as they waited for Ash to join them each one laughing and running causing their soft cocks to bounce and when they bent over their cheeks spread revealing tight virgin pink holes.

 

Ash’s eyes followed their every movement, from the sight of their cocks bouncing, to their cheeks spreading apart to show off their pink puckered holes. Right away, Ash felt his pants get too tight and grunted. His cock was eager to get out, wanting to be freed and be in the open, and it wasn’t just his cock that was aroused. He felt his own hole twitched, he felt a small shiver go through his body as he could feel slick leaking from his hole dribbling down the back of his legs. His tongue darting out to lick his lips, which felt suddenly dry for some reason. 

 

“Hey Ash! What are you waiting for?” Hoyt called out to the the raven-haired male.

 

Ash shook himself out of his, lust induced shocked state. He gulped thickly as he slowly began to remove his clothes. Starting with his hat, vest and shirt, then he moved on to his pants slowly undoing the belt and the button before sliding them down bending over hoping to hide the throbbing erection that was aching to be freed from his underwear. With a sharp inhale and exhale all in one breath he pulled his underwear down and stood straight up, walking towards the boys trying to ignore his aching cock as it bobbed up and down with each step.

 

As he walked, the three boys could not help but stare at Ash’s naked form in awe as he moved towards them. All of them immediately got aroused from staring at their naked idol in awe. The all huddled together and began to speak in a hushed tone. “Holy crap! Look at how big he is!” Hoyt whispered to his friends.

 

Ash chuckled, his cock pulsed and twitched as he could feel their eyes on his body. He wouldn’t admit it, but having them look at him like they were was exciting Ash even more than before. His cock was aching and a pearl size drop of pre slowly oozed from the head of his cock. Where as his hole produced more slick, coating the back of his legs in it. 

 

Leaning forward in a bold move Miles trailed his finger over the leaking slit and gathered the pearl of pre.

 

Ash’s cock twitched from the slight touch, and as quick as the first droplet was wiped away another one was at the tip and gleaming in the light, almost like a gem begging the boys to come close and come and try it, as the single bead of pre looked so enticing and inviting to them.  

 

Raising it to his mouth Miles licked his finger clean moaning at the taste of pre on his virgin tongue.

 

Townes moved forward and gave a tentative lick to the hard cock.

 

Ash’s hips bucked, from the sudden feeling of a tongue licking his cock. He openly moaned as more pre spilled from his cock, dribbling down the shaft leaving trails of pre all along his cock. “Aaah~” His eyes fluttered, his body shaking in pleasure as his hole twitched more slick dribbling down his legs as he was unaware of a sweet smelling scent he was putting out into the air.

 

“Hey guys,” Hoyt as as he moved over and took a drop of pre onto his own tongue. “What do you say we show Ash just how sorry we are for earlier?” he turned to his two friends with a huge grin. “I mean, gotta show our hero the proper respect, right?” His own well-endowed member starting to drip its own pre.

 

Townes and Miles moved their hands to pull apart Ash’s well formed ass showing off his tight pink pucker, each boy trailing a finger over it.

 

Ash’s hips bucked, his cock bouncing slinging pre all over, the sudden attention to his slick plastered hole has his cock jumping. Pre was flowing from his cock in a constant stream, as was his hole his slick was covering the back of his legs, balls and even his taint in slick as the scent was coming off it as well filling the boys nose with the sweet scent. “G-Guys” Ash moaned breathlessly as he pushed back against their fingers.

 

Both boys gasped when the slick hole swallowed their fingers to the second knuckle with no apparent effort.

 

Hoyt licked his lips as he watched Ash’s dick bob up and down while his friends played with Ash’s hole. Opening his mouth, the blue-haired boy took the head of Ash’s leaking cock into his mouth, nearly filling it entirely. With his tongue, he played with the slit of Ash’s cock head, teasing it while taste the surprisingly tasty pre and sucking on the head.

 

“A-Aaah!” Ash’s eyes widen, rocking back and forth pushing back against the fingers in his ass and the mouth that was sucking on the head of his cock. “O-Oh f-fuck.” Reaching down Ash placed on hand on Hoyt’s head as he tried to control the movement of his hips, thrusting into his mouth and pushing back to take the fingers deeper into his ass. “G-Go on.” Ash encouraged, looking back at the two behind him. “I-I can take a lot more, f-feel free to go a little wild.” He smiled at them. 

 

Moving in closer Townes leaned in and licked the hole around the two fingers moaning at the taste as his own cock ached in need. Miles slowly added another finger to the tight wet hole.

 

Hoyt started trying to take more of Ash’s dick into his mouth, though he did not have much experience so he wasn’t able to take much. Even so, his hands played with Ash’s swollen balls which had grown bigger since he was given the Ditto DNA. The blue-haired boy cupped Ash’s nuts, each one filling his hand bigger than a pokeball, and gave the gentle gropes and squeezes.

 

Back and forth, back and forth Ash moved thrusting as much of his cock into Hoyt’s mouth as he could take and pulling back, he was running his hand through his hair, moaning and gasping as he pushed back against Miles and Townes fingers and tongue. He had been rimmed before, by his pokemon of course, but the feeling was different compared to his pokemon. He was gasping for air as a spurt of pre shot into Hoyt’s mouth when he pulled out of his mouth and watched as the pre shot all over his tongue. Even as he was enjoying the sensation he knew he wanted the boys to feel the same pleasure he was feeling. “M-Miles..ah~ T-Townes can the two of you lay down on your backs for me?”

Moving the two laid on their backs side by side their cocks standing tall from their hairless crotches as they waited for whatever Ash had in mind, the excitement making their cocks bounce.

 

Ash chuckled, “H-Hoyt, could you p-pull off for a sec?” As much as he wanted to have the boy keep sucking him off, as his mouth felt incredible even if he couldn’t take all of his cock he was still enjoying it. “I need to do something real quick.”

 

Hoyt frowned, but did as Ash said, pulling his mouth off of Ash’s cock. Before leaving his balls though, he gave them both one last squeeze and pull. He released them, letting them bounce along with Ash’s dick. “So what are you going to do?” Hoyt asked.

 

Ash shivered, biting his lip trying to keep himself under control. “Just going to fix their position.” He smiled, winking at Hoyt as he stepped over to Miles and Townes and moved them around, placing them in a way that had it so the two were laying in a sort of line, but he had it so their cocks and balls were pressed against one another gleaming with pre as Ash used it to slick them right up and made sure that they were covered in it.

 

Both boys moaned as they humped into Ash’s hand their pre joining the slick coating their aching cocks.

 

Crawling on top of the boys, Ash positioned his hole right over the heads of their cocks. “You boys ready?” He purred, as he pushed down to rub his slick covered hole against their heads and slowly began to push himself down. His mouth falling open as he felt Miles and Townes cocks push his inner walls apart as he slowly slid down all the way inch after inch of their cocks vanishing inside of his ass until he was frimley seated on both cocks his ass clenching and squeezing them. “F-Fuck~ s-so good.” Ash moaned.

 

Both boys moaned  their heads falling back in bliss as their hips shuddered a bit moving in the tight hole latched onto their cocks.

 

Ash grunted, using his legs too slowly lift himself up, sliding completely up and off the boys’s cocks just so the heads were rubbing against his hole and then slid right back down, shivering in pleasure as he started off slow and began to pick up the pace sliding up and down along their cocks, bouncing like he had been trained to do it, and considering he had road some of his pokemon before that was the truth. “Aaah~” He moaned in bliss, as he gradually picked up speed his cock bouncing around in the air and for Hoyt it was like it was calling out to him. 

 

Hoyt felt his own pucker twitch and itch with need. Despite having the biggest dick amongst the boys, he was also the most submissive. However, before wanting to try out Ash’s dick, his dick wanted some attention first. He walked over to Ash as he bounded up and down his friend’s dicks. He presented his aching rod which was dripping also as much pre as Ash to the older male’s face, silently asking him to help.

 

Ash looked  at Hoyt’s cock and chuckled as he leaned forward and took his cock into his mouth with ease, inch after inch vanishing into his mouth until Ash’s face was pressed against Hoyt’s crotch. His eyes looked right up at him as he pulled back to the tip swirling his tongue around it, sliding along the slit and teased it with the tip of his tongue. He didn’t lose focus on the other boys as he managed to continue to bounce up and down slowly now to as to give the boys as much pleasure as possible, one hand reaching out to grasp Hoyt’s balls and he groped and rubbed them giving them a small squeeze and a tug.

 

“Ngh!” Hoyt grunted as he felt Ash play with his dick and balls. It was an amazing sensation for the blue-haired boy, making his toes curl in excitement, however, the need of his dick was nothing compared to the need of his hole which felt like it needed something inside immediately. “Gah! Can’t take anymore!” Hu pulled his dick away from Ash and turned himself around, spreading his ass-cheeks to expose his winking hole. “A-Ash! I-I need you i-inside me...n-now!” Without giving Ash a moment, the young boy started to push himself down onto Ash’s cock, feeling it stretch him more so than either of his friends had even been able to. “Oh Arceus~”

 

Miles and Townes managed to lean up so that Miles could pull Hoyt into a heavy makeout session as they rocked eachother hugging. While Townes hugged the older male tight his hands finding Ash’s hard nipples and tweaking them.

 

“Oh-Fuck!” Ash gasped his hands grasping Hoyt’s hips, as his own ass clenched around Miles and Townes cocks. He hadn’t been expecting the boy to suddenly sit right down on his cock as it had caused him to buck pushing further into his ass. “F-Fucking! Shit! Hoyt!” He gasped as he held the boy in place, he dug his fingers into the boys hips as he gritted his teeth. “Y-You feel so good.” He grunted as he lifted him back up, at the same time he pulled off Miles and Townes cocks. “So fucking good!” He slammed himself down just as he slammed Hoyt down on his cock starting a perfect rhythm as he would slide down on Miles and Townes cock and when he pulled off he would bury his cock inside of Hoyt’s ass.

 

“Ah! Ash! Ash!” Hoyt moaned out, his face in a state of utter bliss as the older may pounded into him without pause. He could hear the moans of his friends too, which actually turned the big-dicked boy even more on. He could feel every inch of Ash’s cock stretching his tight hole, breaking him in ways he never thought possible. It felt so good, he thought he would lose his mind. “Yes! Fuck me more! Please fuck me more!”

 

Miles and Townes were both on the edge of their own orgasms as they kept rocking into the slick hole that was milking them and forcing their cocks to rub against each other in an addictive way.

 

Their moans mixed into a harmony of sounds, the symphony echoing all around them as Ash was fucking Hoyt and being fucked by Miles and Townes. Every thrust had him slamming his cock into Hoyt, hands moving own to hook his hands under his legs and lift them up as he picked up speed, he would let gravity force himself down on Miles and Townes cocks, as the same happened to Hoyt, and then he would have the boy bounce on his cock when he would pull off and snap his hips up, growling in pleasure as the double assault was driving insane with pleasure. “I’m gonna cum Hoyt.” He purred into his ear. “I’m gonna cum, tell me do you want me to cum inside of you? Pump my load into your ass and fill you with my seed? Or would you rather have me pull you off and cum all over you? Its. Your. choice.” He said between thrust. 

 

“In me!” Hoyt exclaimed, looking at Ash with a lust-dazed grin. “I want it inside! Please fill me! Fill me with your cum! I want your cum! Please! Please!” this was a set of words Hoyt’s friend knew very well.

 

“Man Hoyt you are a slut,” Townes groaned about to blow his load in Ash.

 

Miles added, “Yeah such a big dicked slut wish we had known sooner,” with a groaning chuckle.

 

“Well~ since you asked so nicely.” Chuckled Ash smiled as he picked up his pace, sliding up and down on Miles and Townes cocks, lifting Hoyt up and slamming him down. He continued to bounce, moving up and down and slamming Hoyt down one last time before he sat down on the twin cocks and with a loud moan he felt his balls pulse and came hard. Spilling his load into Hoyt’s ass, waves of heat crashing over Hoyt’s body with each surge of cum that Ash’s dumped into him holding him in place to make sure not a single drop spilled out and all of it remained inside of the boys ass.

 

Groaning loudly both Miles and Townes shot their own loads as deep as they could into Ash’s tight hole moaning as their hips pumped with the last of their orgasm.

 

“NGAAAAH~” Hoyt cried out with a blissful look on his face as he felt Ash’s seed blast into him like a wild Hydro Pump. The sudden surge of cum inside him made his lose control and he shot his own impressive load into the air. He could feel Ash’s spunk flowing into him, filling up his stomach and making him quickly look bloated from the large amount of jizz that was dumped inside.

 

Ash held on to Hoyt as he felt his cock still pulsing inside of him, panting as he continued to release his load inside of Hoyt’s ass as he smiled at him. “Enjoying it I take it?” He smiled as he ran his hand along Hoyt’s back. “Cause I am not gonna lie, that felt freaking amazing.” He smiled. “All three of you did so perfect.” 

 

Panting all three boys smiled as they laid on the sand the sun shining over head.

 

After spending a bit more time having fun. Ash and the boys soon cleaned up and returned to the fairgrounds for the catching competition. As they headed towards the fairgrounds, Ash mentally thanked that the Professor told him how to control his breeding ability. It was still uncertain if a male human injected with Ditto DNA could get pregnant from another human, so Ash was happy that he was able to now control if his body would breed. While he was certain he could handle a baby Pokemon, a baby human was another responsibility entirely.

 

Once they got to the fairgrounds, the catching competition began. Ash started off really strong with the help of Pikachu. As he went off in the competition, he left the care of his eggs to Hoyt, Townes and Miles, as well as his Charizard. The trio gushed at the sight of Charizard, even more so when they learned he was now listening to Ash. Ash started off strong in the competition, running about and catching plenty of Pokemon on his way around. There were a few others that were able to keep up, but he was at the top of his game. As he did so, the boys and Charizard cheered for him, wishing him luck to win.

 

However, things took a wild turn when a tough Nidoqueen stomped about and ended up going on a rampage because of a set of coils that got caught around her neck and started choking her. Ash spotted the Nidoqueen and together with Pikachu they worked to keep everyone safe and to help Nidoqueen. It took some daredevilling on Ash’s part, but he was able to free Nidoqueen of the coils. Nidoqueen was extremely thankful to Ash, hugging him and burying his head in between her very large breasts. Soon after the competition end. Ash ended up getting second place, but was given an honorary award for his bravery and selflessness in saving Nidoqueen and the other people and Pokemon. As another reward, the top three winner got to keep the pokemon they caught. The winner strangely did not keep his, but Ash decided to keep his which was none other than Nidoqueen.

 

After the catching competition was over, Ash said goodbye to the boys but promised to hangout again the next day. He gave them each a kiss on the cheek that left them blushing bright red. He and Pikachu returned to the Pokemon Center where they decided to sit down and rest. After leaving Nidoqueen to recover for the night, Ash and Pikachu headed to their room to relax.

 

“Man, what a day huh buddy.” Ash smiled, the entire day so far had been so fun if not the perfect start to this little vacation of his. “We get to the city, we explored, we got to meet some new friends, and we even got some new pokemon.” He chuckled. “Talk about one way to kick off the day if I do say so myself.”

 

“ _ No kidding Ash, _ ” Pikachu said with a tired groan. “ _ That was definitely a wild ride, then again, you had a wild ride on Nidoqueen today. Speaking of, how is she doing? Not hurt from before is she? _ ”

 

“No she’s fine.” Ash smiled rubbing Pikachu’s head. “I had Nurse Jojy check her over after the contest got done. She said that Nidoqueen was going to be alright.” he chuckled. “In fact she said she was going to be even better in the morning.”

 

“ _ That’s great, _ ” Pikachu said. “ _ Having Nidoqueen on our side’s going to be a big help. Not only she’s strong, but her species are natural egg and baby-Pokemon raisers. Only a few species match hers. She’ll be a big help when your eggs hatch. _ ”

 

“I know she will be a great help.” Ash said as he looked at his three eggs and once more he felt the same feeling of pride bloom in his chest. “I can’t wait for these guys to hatch, and then we’ll have more members to add to our family.” He giggled. “It’s gonna be so amazing.”

 

At that exact moment, all three eggs began to shake and glow.

 

Ash’s eyes widen, as he felt his heart skip a beat. “No way.” He whispered. “It can’t be possible..” He looked down at his eggs eyes gleaming. “Pikachu...did you just see?”

 

“ _ I see...but I just can’t believe, _ ” Pikachu said with wide eyes. “ _ You know...considering our luck, this shouldn’t be surprising. _ ”

 

Ash ignored Pikachu’s later comment, watching in awe as the eggs hatch and took form of three new baby pokemon. They all glowed and morphed in unison for a few seconds before dimming, revealing the newly hatched pokemon.

 

“Phan!” cheered the first Pokemon, which to Ash’s surprise was a baby Phanpy (M). It was a little smaller than Townes, but looked bright-eyes and happy to see Ash. Thanks to the Pokedex Ash learned that Phanpys were from Johto.

 

“Scrag,” grumbled the second Pokemon, a yellow bipedal reptile with big eyes and what looked to be yellow pants. After a quick check with his Pokedex, Ash learned the Pokemon was a Scraggy (M), a Pokemon native to the far off region of Unova.

 

“Noi!” cried out the last Pokemon, a small purple and black bat-like Pokemon with big ears. Ash checked and learned that this Pokemon was a Noibat (M), a dragon-type Pokemon from the Kalos region.

 

“Oh my Mew.” Ash gasped in surprise as he looked at his Pokemon. He looked over each one, and as far as he could tell they were all healthy. “Hey little guys.” he cooed softly.  

 

The three pokemon looked at Ash for a few seconds before leaping at him and crying out, “ _ DADDY! _ ” The tackled Ash onto the bed, nuzzling him happily.

 

Ash smiled as he cuddled his little Pokemon, giggling as he nuzzled them back. “That’s right. I am your daddy.” He giggled. “I’m so happy to have you all hatched.” 

 

“ _ We’re so happy to meet you too Dad, _ ” Phanpy said happily as he nuzzled Ash with his trunk. “ _ We could hear you through our eggs! We wanted to hatch as soon as possible to meet you. _ ”

 

“ _ Yo pop! _ ” Scraggy said with a determined look. “ _ I want to go into a battle now! Come on! I’m ready! _ ” He tried headbutting Ash, but tripped and ended up hitting Noibat.

 

“ _ Ow! Waaaaa! _ ” Noibat began to wail and cry. “ _ Daddy! Scraggy hit me! Waaaaa! _ ”

 

“Ok, ok, ok.” Ash said as he saw everyone cringing from Noibat’s cries. Leaning down Ash kissed Noibat’s head and smiled. “You’ll all get to do what you want just relax but first you guys need to grow some more.” He smiled. “Then, you’ll get to battle and daddy will help you grow big and strong just like the rest of our family.”

 

“ _ That’s right squirts, _ ” Pikachu said with pride. “ _ And don’t worry. Old uncle Pikachu will be here to help get you guys up and ready to take on even the baddest of Pokemon with ease. _ ” the trio of babies’ eyes gleamed at their self-proclaimed uncle.

 

Ash chuckled and smiled. “That’s right, we’ll make the three of you into super strong pokemon.” He chuckled. “You’ll all be strong in no time and then you can battle all you want.” He rubbed each of their heads. “But first, there isn’t a doubt in my mind the three of you are hungry.”, 

 

“ _ Yeah, we’re hungry, right guys? _ ” Phanpy asked and the other two nodded. The looked towards Ash before smiling. “ _ FOOD! _ ” they cried out in unison before tackling Ash once more.

 

Ash laughed out in joy, and how could he not he was so happy to have his eggs hatch into his Pokemon and have them with him. “Alright, alright.” Chuckled Ash as he set his Pokemon down and began to remove his clothes exposing his naked body to his three Pokemon. “Don't worry guys, Daddy’s gonna take good of all of you.” He smiled lifting Scraggy and Noibat up to his chest and towards his nipples. “Alright you two drink up, it's time to eat.”

 

“ _ Yay! _ ” The two pokemon exclaimed before latching on to Ash’s nippled and beggining to suck. Almost instantly, a milky white liquid shot out for Ash’s nips and into the baby Pokemons’ mouths.

 

Ash gasped, as a small thrill of pleasure went through his body from having the two of his Pokemon feeding from him. He knew it was just to have them feed and get something in their stomachs, but that didn’t stop the pleasure from coursing through his body. He then looked over at Phapy, and he knew he couldn’t leave him hanging. “Don't worry Phapy.” He smiled, slowly spreading his legs to expose his semi-hard cock that was dripping with pre. “Come and get it Phapy, you can get some food from right here no need to let you go hungry.”

 

“ _ Thanks Daddy, _ ” Phanpy said with a smile as he walked up to Ash’s semi-hard member. Using his trunk he took a hold of Ash’s dick and pressed it to his mouth before sucking. Like his brothers, he got an immediate reaction with tasty white milk coming out of his dick. Not only could Ash make himself lactate from his nipples thanks to his Ditto DNA, he could also change his cock to produce milk rather than cum for his babies to drink.

 

Ash gasped, his body quivering in pleasure his cheeks turning a shade of red. “T-That’s right guys.” He smiled through the pleasure happy to have his pokemon-his children-feeding from him. “Daddy’s gonna make sure you get all nice and feed.” He chuckled. “Drink up, drink all of Daddy’s milk.” He smiled, alternating between his three kids heads rubbing and patting them.

 

“ _ D-Damn, _ ” Pikachu muttered softly enough so the babies wouldn’t hear and Ash would be on his case for language. Watching Ash feed the baby Pokemon was insanely hot. He wanted to hop in on the fun as well, but held back to let Ash bond with his baby pokemon.

 

“Mmm!” Scraggy sucked aggressively on Ash’s nipple. He squeezed the swollen pec, trying to drink down as much of the sweet milk as he possibly could.

 

“Nnn,” Noibat suckled softly on Ash’s other nipple, tenderly drinking the delicious milk and taking his time to do so. He hugged onto Ash’s chest, not wanting to let go.

 

“Mmm,” Phanpy happily drank milk out of Ash’s dick like a fleshy baby bottle, using his trunk to hold onto the hardening shaft as he happily guzzled the milk.

 

‘ _ Fuck _ .’ Ash thought as he breathed in deeply and tried to calm down the feeling of utter pleasure he was feeling. He was glad that he was producing just milk right now, cause if he suddenly had to explain to his pokemon what cum was and how it came to be and that was something he didn’t feel like opening up that bag of worms. He shook his head, looking over at Pikachu and even with pleasure going through his body he was able to shoot him a smirk. “See something, you like Pikachu.” He chuckled only to give a sharp moan and his hips bucked and he withhold a sharp moan of pleasure.

 

“ _ Sh-Shut up you human Miltank, _ ” Pikachu said with a grumble. “ _ I’m going to go to bed. _ ” Pikachu hopped onto the other bed the room had and curled up to try and ignore Ash and fall asleep.

 

“Aw, someone is envious.” Chuckled Ash letting out another sharp moan his cock even if it was remaining semi-hard he still felt pleasure go through it with each suck from Phapy. “Get all you want my boys.” He chuckled patting their heads. “Hmm, ah~ feels so good.” He moaned knowing he was affecting Pikachu as he saw his ears twitch.

 

The three baby Pokemon happily sucked down on Ash’s nipples and dick, drinking down his natural milk happily. They drank down to their heart's content, guzzling much of Ash’s milky liquid. As they did, Ash fought against the moans with varying success. Pikachu, despite his own arousal, was able to fall asleep. Ash’s moans had turned into a lullaby that put the electric type to slumber.

 

“ _ Ah~ _ ” Phanpy gasped as he pulled off of Ash’s member. “ _ That was good. I’m all full Dad-BURP! _ ”

 

“ _ Mmm, that was awesome, _ ” Scraggy said licking his lips. “ _ I’m all full too Pop-BELCH! _ ”

 

“ _ I-I’m finished too Daddy, _ ” Noibat said shyly, also full from Ash’s milk. “ _ HICCUP! _ ” he blushed from his small hiccup.

 

Ash giggled as he rubbed their heads. “I’m so glad you all are.” He smiled. “Now it's time for bed boys.” He said. “After all, strong Pokemon need to sleep see even your uncle Pikachu is sleeping.” He said motioning to Pikachu asleep on the bed. 

 

“ _ Haaaw~ Okay Papa, _ ” Phanpy said, already feeling sleepy thanks to his full belly of Ash’s milk.

 

“ _ Aw, but I’m not-Yawn-sleepy, _ ” Scraggy said, trying to fight the tiredness that was quickly claiming him.

 

“ _ Goodnight Daddy, _ ” Noibat said with a small squeaky yawn before curling up to fall asleep.

 

Chuckling and slowly standing up, Ash picked up his children and moved over to the bed where Pikachu was sleeping. “Here we go.” He said as he placed them near Pikachu and arranged them so the three were cuddling up to him. “Times like this I wish I had a camera.” He cooed, as he grabbed his clothes to get dressed. “It would make a perfect pic-” Ash suddenly stumbled over himself, gasping as he grabbed at the dresser to keep himself standing. “W-What’s-” He gasped once more, as he felt something, his body was pulsing-no it was burning his very body was burning and he couldn’t tell why. “W-What’s going on.” He gasped, as he looked down and saw his cock was hard as a rock and didn’t seem like it wanted to go down willingly or not. “W-Why am I? What’s going on?” He panted, sweat dripping down his very body even as he leaned against the dresser he tried to think of what caused this something had to have caused it.

 

“ _ ZZZ _ ” the snores of his three baby Pokemon caught Ash’s attention, reminding him that their suckling on him had caused this reaction.

 

“Feeding them caused this?” He gasped, as another wave of heat went through his body. Wave after wave went through him, setting his entire body a blaze like he was standing in the middle of Charizard’s Flamethrower. “Ok, c-calm down I-I just need to relax.” He said to himself. “Just take care of this a-and it should stop.” He said, slowly reaching down to start pumping his aching cock.

 

*RING-RING*

 

Ash almost jumped as he turned to look over at the phone on the desk. He mentally cursed for not remembering that it was there, he moved over to it fumbling to pick it up before taking a deep breath and placing it at his ear. “H-Hello? This is A-Ash Ketchum.” he said between gulps of air. “How can I help you?”

 

“Oh, hello Ash, hope you’re having a good night,” Nurse Joy’s sweet voice called from the phone. “I apologize for calling you this late, but I simply wanted to let you know that your Nidoqueen is all healed up and ready for pickup. Would you like to come and collect her?”

 

Ash bit his lip, as another wave of intense heat rolled through his body. He really wanted to stay in the room and take care of his issue, but at the same time the want and need to go and collect Nidoqueen was buzzing in his skull. “I-It’s no problem Nurse Joy.” He said. “I was just putting my pokemon to sleep, I can come and pick her up.” he said forcing back the feeling of the burning heat that had his cock demanding he take care of it.

 

“Oh alright then,” Nurse Joy reply. “Well she’s down in the lobby waiting for you. A fair warning Ash, she seems to be in heat. Nidoqueens tend to be very affectionate when they go into heat. I do have a room where she can rest alone without anyone bothering her.”

 

Ash’s eyes widen, as he suddenly made the connection to what his own problem was. “Thank you Nurse Joy.” He said truly thankful towards the pink haired nurse. “I’ll come right down and get her and I’ll help her to the room.” He quickly put the phone down and left the room. “Alright Nidoqueen, time for your turn to become part of the family,” Ash said, a hungry horny grin gracing his faces as he went to claim his other new Pokemon.

 

As he rushed down, Ash knew that his fun in the Wind Festival, had only just begun.


	4. The Power of Us Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of The Power of Us please enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Pokemon

**Chapter 04 - Power of Us Pt. 2**

****

“Alright, time for another awesome day in the Wind Festival!” Ash declared happily as he walked to the elevator of the Pokemon Center. On his shoulder of course was his partner Pikachu. However, now he was holding a small stroller that held his three recently born baby Pokemon- Phanpy, Scraggy & Noibat. “You guys all ready for another fun day?”

****

All three babies cheered while PIkachu smirked at Ash and said, “ _Which kind of fun the wholesome family kind or the naughty kind._ ”

****

“Pikachu! Not in front of the babies,” Ash scolded with a glare. Despite the...arousing way he had fed the babies the night before, Ash did not want to corrupt his newborns too much before they were at least able to participate in battles. “Anyways, the boys offered to show us some of the attractions in the main park area this time. Hopefully there’s be somewhere the others will be able to go on too. Though I’m sure Nidoqueen would like some rest first.” Ash blushed, recalling how after he had picked up the poison-ground type Pokemon, he had practically wrecked her in his lust-filled heat.

****

As the group walked towards the elevator they chatted and tried to figure out what to do today at the festival.

****

As they came to a stop at the elevator, it dinged showing that someone was about to get off it. The doors parted and inside was..a sight to behold.  Inside the elevator was a girl and she looked a hot mess, for one her clothes were tattered, ripped in some places, and covered in dirt, part of her outfit had slipped down off her shoulder exposing her left breast and nipple. Her makeup was running making it look as if she hadn’t gotten any sleep and considering the bags under her eyes that maybe true. Her lipstick was smudged making it look like some sort of twisted badly drawn grin on her face, her hair was a mess dulled and matted with leaves and twigs.

****

In short, she looked like she had gone through hell and back. But when she looked up, her once dull dead eyes gained a gleam in them, a gleam much like if a Houndoom had seen a tasty piece of meat and sadly for Ash he was the meat. She pointed at him, and began giggling madly clapping her hands together in joy. “F-Finally! I found-” The elevator doors began to close right before she could finish speaking. “Hell no!” Two hands grabbed the doors and with sheer brute strength she pushed them aside forcing them apart sticking her head through and looked at Ash, her ruined makeup and appearance combined with the crazed gleam in her eyes made it seem all the more frightening. “You.” She said slowly reaching out for Ash. “I finally found you!”

****

Ash blinked, confused by what could have possibly happened to this poor girl.

****

After a somewhat interesting meeting, Ash learned that the girl was named **Risa**. She was the older sister of a young boy in the hospital who had hurt his leg and could not join the festivities of the Wind Festival, so he asked his sister to go out for him and capture a Pokemon for him, something she had absolutely no experience in. She had tried getting advice from the man who had won the catching contest, but ended up going on a wild Swanna chase, leaving her in her ragged state. When she heard about Ash and how he had stopped Nidoqueen, she wanted to ask him for help. After hearing her plight, Ash decided to help her out. He sent a message to the boys that he’d be a little late.

****

“Sorry you had to go through all that Risa,” Ash said as he walked alongside the now clean-looking Rias along with his Pokemon. They were outside the city along a grassy path which was far more better and open area for catching wild Pokemon.

****

“Hey it’s no problem.” Smiled Risa, she was happy to have finally found the person she had known for sure this time could actually help her catch a pokemon for her bedridden brother. That and him letting her freshen up had improved her mood. “I’m just glad that the second place winner of the contest is able to help me.” He sweet smile suddenly turned into a frown. “Unlike my last ‘Big helper’ who lead me on a wild chase through the forest all night long.” She hissed, her hand clenching into a fist wishing she could find the man and give him a piece of her mind.

****

“Well I’ll do my best to not let you down,” Ash said with a smile. “And I have to say, it’s really nice of you to go through all this trouble for your little brother. I have my own younger siblings back home too and it always feels good to do something for them. Hmm, maybe I should catch a Pokemon for them when I come back. Or maybe…” Ash looked down at his trio of baby Pokemon in their stroller, who were all marvelling in awe. “Anyways, it’s still really sweet of you. Nice and cute, pretty great combination for a girl if you ask me.”

****

Risa smiled, a blush on her face as she couldn’t help but giggle at Ash’s compliment. “Oh Ash.” She smiled, though she did enjoy the compliment and how could she not. Looking at Ash out of the corner of her eye she eyed him, she wasn’t going to lie Ash was cute if not sexy. She had not encountered many boys that when they complimented her actually sounded sweet and weren’t trying to get with her just because of her looks and it was refreshing to meet one who truly meant well. “Saying things like that is enough to make a girl blush.” She said, before shooting him a flirtatious wink. “Though, I’m not complaining you yourself are quite the looker.”

****

“Heh, thanks,” Ash said, rubbing the underside of his nose with his finger. “Honestly, I didn’t always look like this. It took a couple of months of hard work to get these results, but luckily I had my Pokemon to help me out and get stronger, right Pikachu?” Ash said to his partner.

****

_“Yep of course we also ended up fucking his tight ass,_ ” Pikachu said smirking as he nodded his head not that Risa could understand him.

****

Ash blushed brightly. “Pikachu! Language!” Ash yelled, gesturing to the baby Pokemon who looked in confusion. Risa shared this look, so Ash quickly tried to change the subject. “A-Anyways, like I said it took a lot of hard work, but it was all worth it. Trust me Risa, having a Pokemon with you, you’ll be able to do just about anything, even things you think you’ll never be able to do again.”

****

Risa’s eyes widen for a fraction of second, at the mention of things she’ll do again she glanced down at her ankle before shaking her head. The look vanishing as fast as it appeared, replaced with her smile. “That sounds great! Oh I can’t wait to find one.” She said reaching over and scratching Pikachu under his chin. “If I can catch one I want to have as much of a bond as you have with this little cutie.” She said before smiling at his baby pokemon. “And these little darlings as well.”

****

Pikachu tilted his head to the side, letting out a pleased sigh from the contact he always did enjoy getting scratched like this. “ _Ah, that feels wonder-_ ” his ears suddenly perked up. “ _Huh? Hey Ash. I think she’s about to get what she wants. I can smell a Pokemon close by!”_ He said as he hopped off Ash’s shoulder and began to run off following the scent. “ _Come on! This way.”_

****

“Heh, looks like Pikachu’s got a scent, come on!” Ash said, grabbing Risa’s hand and following his starter while pushing the stroller along. They quickly made it behind a bush and pushed it to reveal an **Eevee (F)** playing about in the grass. “Nice work Pikachu,” Ash said petting Pikachu before turning back to Risa. “So Risa, I’m guessing you don’t have any Pokemon of your own, right?”

****

Risa chuckled as she played with her hair. “Well, ya see the thing is.” She began. “I don't really have any pokemon.” She said. “It’s why i was trying to find someone to help me try and catch one.”

****

“Well no worries, Pikachu will help you out,” Ash said turning to Pikachu who nodded. “Now the usual way of catching a Pokemon first involves battling it. So, let’s get you in there!” Ash then pushed Risa out of their hiding spot and into the open.

****

“ _Huh?_ ” Eevee chirped as she turned and saw the humans and other Pokemon come towards her. “ _Humans? Must be trainers._ ” Eevee narrowed her eyes and readied herself for battle. “ _Well if you think I’ll be easy, think again!_ ”

****

“Okay Risa, just tell what Pikachu to do and you’ll be able to catch Eevee,” Ash said in a supportive tone.

****

“ _Go uncle Pikachu! Go Risa!_ ” Ash’s babies all cheered from their stroller.

****

Risa looked at Eevee and then back at Pikachu, she hadn’t been expecting this. She was hoping that Ash would battle Eevee, thus showing her how to do it. “Uh, what do I do?” She asked looking back at Ash, that was her mistake as Eevee chose that moment to strike.

****

“ _Take this!”_ Eevee called, raising its front legs up into the air and slamming them down on to the ground. The earth before it shifted, as it sent a small wave of sand right at Pikachu. The speed of the Sand Attack had caught Pikachu off guard resulting in not only himself but Risa getting hit as well.

****

Risa had managed to use her arms to keep the sand from getting into her eyes, and shook off the rest of it. “Sorry Pikachu.” She said solemnly, but the electric type merely gave her a reassuring smile, and shook the sand out of his fur showing he was still ready for battle.

****

“Here is comes again,” Ash called out, snapping Risa’s attention to the Eevee who was charing in for a tackle. Pikachu evaded it on instinct. “Now! Tell Pikachu to use a Quick Attack!”

****

“Right! Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!” Nodding Pikachu’s body shined with a brief white aura and with a smirk he blurred, moving like a streak of yellow across the field. He appeared right in the air in front of Eevee’s face before slamming right into her sending her flying back across the ground. But Eevee showed she was tougher, managing to flip to land on her feet and skidded back but it showed how tired and how much that single attack had drained her of her health.

****

“Now try a Pokeball,” Ash said. Risa nodded and brought out her pokeball, fumbled a bit, and tossed it. Eevee was absorbed inside, but immediatly popped back out. “She’s a tough customer alright.”

****

“ _That’s right!_ ” Eevee replied before jumping into the air and summoning several energy orbs in the shape of stars. “ _Now taste my Swift!_ ” she launched her attack.

****

“Now Iron Tail,” Ash told Risa.

****

“Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!” Pikachu’s tail shined in the light, as it gained a metallic sheen, and with a burst of speed he flew across the ground avoiding the star shaped orbs of energy, and even using his Iron Tail to deflect and block one of the attacks from hitting him.

****

“Now Thunder Bolt!” Ash insructed Risa.

****

“Pikachu! Thunder Bolt!” Risa called, smiling as she found herself enjoying the thrill of the battle. Pikachu launched himself high into the air, electricity crackling around his body before he launched a single strong thick bolt of lightning right at Eevee, who was too stunned by the attack’s sheer power to doge. The attack hit home, resulting in a small explosion and a small mushroom shaped cloud to go up into the air.

****

When the smoke cleared away thanks to the wind, It showed Eevee was on her last leg. He legs were buckling and she was sparking with small arcs of electricity showing that she was inflicted by paralysis.

****

“Now’s your chance Risa,” Ash declared with a smirk. “Catch her!”

****

Risa nodded and used the pokeball again. It hit Eevee and absorbed her inside. The ball landed on the ground and shook, all the while Ash, Risa and the Pokemon watched in anticipation. After a minute of shaking, the ball stopped and *pinged*, signifying the successful capture.

****

“Alright Risa! You did it!” Ash cheered excitedly.

****

“I-I did it!” Risa said in surprise, a smile blooming on her face. “I did it! I caught my first Pokemon!” she did a small little dance of joy, she was so happy. She had not only battled a Pokemon, but she had also caught one! She had caught a Pokemon! “Thank you! Thank you! Ash, Pikachu! Thank you both so much!” She said grabbing Ash and hugging him, his head pressed right against her monderly sized bust. “You have no idea what this means to me!”

****

“No problem,” Ash said, his voice muffled by Risa’s bosom. She released him, letting him breath. “I’m really happy for you Risa.” He said with a smile. “Now that you got Eevee, I know your life is going to be a lot more fun.”

****

Risa smiled holding the Pokeball in her hand. “I know, I can’t believe I actually have a Pokemon.” She giggled, like a small child on christmas. “This is just so amazing! I can’t believe it. My brother is gonna be so happy, not to mention I have my own little friend now.” She gave Ash a coy yet playful smile. “Who knows Ash, maybe I’ll have a bond as good as you and Pikachu and Eevee and I can win a battle against you.”

****

“Heh, I’d like to see that,” Ash said before a playful idea hit him. It was pretty risky if things went bad, however he had a feeling that not only would Risa enjoy it, but embrace it pretty quick. “Actually, if you’d like Risa, I can show you how to get a good start at bonding with your new Eevee.”

****

“Really?” Risa asked, her eyes gleaming. She really did want to bond with Eevee, she was her first actual pokemon she had caught and wanted to bond with her, to have the same trust that Ash and his Pokemon had. “I’d love to see it!”

****

“You sure?” Ash asked, giving Risa a serious look. “It’s not exactly something easy. Bonding with one’s Pokemon can be very intimate and chances are you might never be the same after it. However, what I can promise you is that bonding this way with your Pokemon is an amazing way to build up trust. It will also make you feel really good and feel like you can do anything as long as you have your Pokemon with you.”

****

Risa was momentarily taken back by Ash’s change in mood, she hadn’t expected him to get so serious so quickly. It almost made her want to not partake in what it was he was offering, but her desire to bond with Eevee was pushing against her doubts, as she stood her ground clenching Eevee’s pokeball in her hand. “I am willing to do it Ash.” She said looking him in his eyes. “I want to bond with Eevee, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to do just that.” One hand on her hip, she cocked it to the side giving Ash her best confident grin she could manage. “I am ready.”

****

Ash then smiled. “Glad to hear it,” he said. “Bring out Eevee so we can treat her first. I got a potion and Elixir to heal here, and then we’ll move to a less open area so that you can start bonding with her.” Risa nodded and brought out the pokeball and brought out the brunette fox.

****

“ _Ah...Oh hello-ow,_ ” Eevee grunted as she still felt the effects of the battle and paralysis.

****

“Here Risa,” Ash said, handing over the potion and elixir to Risa. “Use these on Eevee to help her out.”

****

Taking the Potion and elixir, Risa applied them to Eevee smiling as she did so. “Here you go Eevee.” She said. “I’m sorry about surprising you with the battle like that. But, I do hope we can be good friends. My name is Risa by the way.”

****

“ _Hmm...okay I guess. You do look kinda nice, and I do like your hair,_ ” Eevee said, even though all Risa heard was “Eevee-Eev-Vee!” Eevee nodded and let Risa treat her.

****

Risa smiled, placing her hand gently on Eevee’s head and rubbed it softly. “I’m so happy you agree.” She said, even if she couldn’t fully understand her she could get a small gist of what was being said. She used the potion and elixir on Eevee, healing her up. Eevee chirped thanks which made Risa smile.

****

“Great, now that you guys got acquainted, let’s go to a more secluded area so that I can show you how to bond.” the two females nodded, following Ash as he led them while taking his Pokemon as well.

****

They walked into the forest far enough away from the open grass and secluded enough that no wild Pokemon or people would see them. Ash made sure to settle his little babies for a nap so that they would not be involved into what was about to happen. Once they were all asleep, Ash and Pikachu went up to Risa and Eevee who were waiting for the pair.

****

“Okay Risa, Eevee. You guys sure you want to try this method of bonding? Last chance to back out,” Ash warned. He would love it if Risa embraced his method of bonding with Pokemon, but he knew it wasn’t for everyone.

****

“I am sure Ash.” Risa said once more as she had Eevee in her lap and was happily brushing her fingers through her fur. “I want to bond with Eevee. I mean, I got to battle her yes but that was with your help, so I want to be able to bond with Eevee so I can know what a bond between Trainer and Pokemon is like.”

****

“ _Yeah, I’d like to try too,_ ” Eevee said with a nod.

****

“Okay then,” Ash said, smiling brightly. “Well, the first step in bonding with your Pokemon is easy. First...you gotta get like them and get completely naked.” With surprising speed, Ash quickly stripped off all his clothing, leaving him bare before the blond-haired girl and her fox pokemon.

****

Both Risa and Eevee got a full view of Ash’s body, Risa’s eyes were roaming along his body. She couldn’t help but like what she saw, and she and even Eevee liked it alot. She licked her lips as she continued to look him over, it was only then her brain registered what Ash said. “Wait, I have to what now?!” She gasped, her cheeks tinged a dark crimson red.

****

“If you want to bond with your Pokemon, you have to get to their level,” Ash said, not even shy about as he stood naked before Risa. “Most Pokemon don’t wear clothes, so if you want to understand things from their point of view, the best way to start is by taking off your clothes and being just as naked as them.” Risa still looked at Ash with a bright blush and nervous expression. “You don’t have to be shy Risa, we’re all friends here, and you definitely have a nice body. Don’t be scared.”

****

Risa gulped. She wasn’t sure she was up for this, but one look at Eevee’s wide eyes staring at Ash made her swallow her nervousness and slowly remove her clothing. Piece by piece her clothes fell to the floor, and after five minutes she was just as naked as Ash.

****

Ash couldn’t help but admire Risa’s naked form. She was definitely attractive with her surprisingly athletic figure and peachy skin, a toned stomach, strong thighs and a toned bubble butt, a nice set of DD-Cup breasts with perky pink nipples, and a cute hairless pussy between her legs.

****

“Wow Risa, you definitely look amazing,” Ash said, smiling at the naked girl before him. “You’d probably knock out any boy with that body.”

****

Risa smiled in pride, despite her blush. “You’d be surprise.” She chuckled. “I actually have had to knock a few boys who thought they could get with me.” She smirked. “They just couldn’t handle all of this.” She said with a small wink.

****

“Heh, I can imagine,” Ash said with a light smile. “And you look like you have some strong legs there. You must be amazingly fast.”

****

At the mention of being fast Risa’s smile fell, and right away her mood became melancholy. “I am, or at the very least I was fast.” She said, one hand moving to touch her ankle. “I was fast, to get legs like these.”

****

Ash tilted his head, a little confused by Risa’s sad demeanor which was shared by Pikachu and Eevee. “Did something happen?” he asked cautiously. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

****

Risa shook her head. “It’s fine, you see I actually use to do a bit of running. I did a lot of Track and Field since I was little.” She smiled softly. “I was the regional champ too.” Memories passed before her eyes, winning many track meets and events and coming in first place, she even remembered the day she was named Regional champ.

****

“What happened? Ash asked.

****

“I got injured.” Risa said looking off into the distance. “It healed up, good as new...but, I got scared to run just the thought of it has me choked up and I just get so scared.” She shook her head. “I just couldn’t run any more.”

****

“Risa,” Ash said solemnly. He, as well as Pikachu and Eevee all looked sadly to the blonde girl.

****

“ _Oh Risa,_ ” Eevee said softly, touched by her new trainer’s words. She could understand Risa giving up her love of running due to fear. She might have been in the same position if it happened to her. These words touched the little normal type, and she wanted to make Risa feel better. “ _Don’t give up on your love of running Risa!_ ” she yelped, catching Risa’s attention. “ _I know you’re scared of getting hurt again, but you don’t have to be afraid anymore because I’ll be here for you! We’re friends now, and friends stick together!_ ”

****

Risa looked down at Eevee, and even if she couldn’t speak their language. She felt like, like she knew what Eevee was telling her. She could almost feel the emotion and she felt tears pricking her eyes. “Eevee.” She said softly, reaching down she picked her up and brought her close to her face. “..Thank you.” She said softly hugging Eevee to her chest. “Thank you...thank you so much.” She didn’t even care that she was openly crying before Ash and Pikachu, she couldn’t help it she just felt so happy.

****

“Looks like you two are already forming a good bond,” Ash smiled warmly at the scene. “Risa, you were able to sort-of understand Eevee’s encouraging words, that shows that there is definitely the chance of an amazing bond, a bond that will let both of you reach levels of strength you never thought you could reach. I have no doubt that together, you two might be able to reach even the sun together, and race faster than even the fastest Pokemon. As long as you’re together, nothing will be able to stop you.”

****

Risa listened to Ash’s words and she took them to heart, she had never thought so hard or so deep about something like this let alone Pokemon. She had seen trainer’s and their Pokemon, and she was willing to admit that she would feel envious of their bond, how easily one pokemon could help a trainer through any situation and how a Trainer helped their Pokemon get faster and stronger. Now, she could experience that same feeling as well she was going to gain the same bond that Ash had with his Pokemon, she wanted to help Eevee grow and she knew in return Eevee would help her grow as well. “Ash.” She said smiling softly. “Thanks.”

****

“Alright then, you ready to keep going?” Ash asked, even though he already had a good idea of what Risa’s answer would be. She looked back at him and nodded, making him smile. “Alright then, then let’s get to it.”

****

Ash proceeded to show Risa the ropes on how to intimately bond with Pokemon. It started off slow with simple kisses and naked hugs. Risa was a little nervous with kissing Eevee on the lips, but found it actually and enjoyable experience. After she got a good handle on that, Ash showed her how to pleasure her Pokemon with using Pikachu as an example who was more than willing to participate. Once more Risa was a little put off, but Eevee had gotten heated from seeing Ash and Pikachu play, which made Risa’s desire to reach the same bond level override her timidness. She played with Eevee’s snatch, exciting her little fox Pokemon which led to her squirting out her juices. Without even thinking on it, Risa tasted Eevee’s juices and found herself liking the taste. It continued on like this for a while with Ash showing Risa the first steps on how to please the Pokemon. It took no time at all before Ash and Pikachu decided to join in with Eevee and play with the moaning gasping blonde.

****

“Enjoying yourself Risa?” Ash asked as he groped the blonde girl’s bare breasts as she laid on the ground. Her legs were spread wide with both Pikachu and Eevee eating her out.

****

“A~Aaaah!” Was the only response Risa could give, the feeling of having both Pikachu and Eevee eating her out, was sending small volts of pleasure through her body. And having Ash playing with her breast was only adding more fuel to the fire causing her pussy to leak out her juices that both Pikachu and Eevee wanted to taste so badly. “S-Soo g-good~”

****

“Heh,” Ash chuckled as he and the Pokemon pleasured the blonde girl. “Well, considering you already came three times and made Eevee cum four, I think it’s safe to say you two are pretty well bonded. I think now’s a good a time as any to stop.”

****

“No!” Risa gasped arching her back clear off the ground, her eyes were almost completely glazed with pleasure, but they had a gleam to them. A gleam that Ash knew all to well. “I-I want more! P-Please! D-don't’ stop! More! Please need more!”

****

“More?” Ash repeated, a little surprised. “There’s not much more we can do right now Risa. You and Eevee bonded. The only other thing we can possibly do at this point is...well, sex.” He said simply, not even shy with how bluntly he said it. “You and Eevee already pleased each other, and you even sucked Pikachu off. I don’t know what else you want to do.” He stood up scratching his head while his member, which had grown hard, bounced up and down.

****

Risa’s eyes locked on to Ash’s hard bouncing cock and she licked her lips hungrily. Moving closer to him she grabbed his cock and started to pump it. “I can think of a few things.” She purred before going down on Ash’s dick, taking it into her mouth and right away started bobbing her head up and down, but she didn’t stop there as she managed to move so her breast were resed up against his cock and then trapped his cock in between them slowly moving up and down as she suckled on the head and pumped his cock with her breast swirling her tongue around the tip.

****

“Ooh~” Ash moaned as Risa sucked away on his dick. He was very surprised that Risa would go quickly to something like this. Sure, she was flirty, but she was clearly a virgin with how shy she was from just getting naked. However, that didn’t matter to Ash as the blonde girl was sucking his cock off like a pro. The warm wetness of her mouth as well as the firm softness of her breasts was exciting him. With how much he had been banging his Pokemon, he had almost forgotten what it was like doing it with a human girl. “R-Risa~”

****

Risa hummed around the tip, pulling back to drg her tongue along the underside of the head of his cock. Pressing her lips against it and kissed it, removing her breast to drag her tongue down along the shaft to his balls and lapped at them, opening her mouth to lightly suck on one of his balls as she pumped his cock with her right hand as the left came down to juggle his balls. “Yes~?” She smirked coyle at hi. “Something you like Aah~”

****

“Y-Yeah~” Ash gasped. He was honestly astonished by how good Risa was making him feel. Sure, ever since he had gotten his Ditto DNA his body was far more sensitive, but Risa was making him curl his toes against the grass and clench his fists in arousal. “R-Risa, h-how are you s-so g-gooood~?”

****

“Would you believe me If I told you it was from a book?” She asked. Pressing her breast back against his cock, she smiled up at him. “Just cause I stopped running, I had to find a new hobby.” She chuckled as she squeezed Ash’s cock between her breast, slowly moving them in counter clockwise and a clockwise rotation. “And, reading turned out to be that little hobby I really got into.”

****

“N-No way,” Ash gasped as he struggled to keep control of his legs and keep himself from busting a nut right then and there. “There’s n-no way you g-got this good from j-just reading a b-book! Y-You must have had some e-experience~”

****

“Well~” Smirked Risa as she kissed the tip of his cock. “Not with boys.” She giggled. “But, I did experiment once in awhile with some friends. We had nothing to do, and we decided to have a little fun.” She dragged her tongue across the head. “You could say sometimes it got out of hand.”

****

And speaking of getting out of hand, Ash was sure that if he let her continue, he would dump his load all over her face. However, his inner competitiveness rose within him. There was no way he’d go down without a fight, especially with someone who never even actually did it. Risa was making him feel insanely good, so not it was his turn. Grabbing Risa’s shoulders, he pushed her away from his cock, much to her confusion. He pushed her onto the ground and spread her legs before presenting his dick before her.

****

“Well, since you’ve had _some_ experience, as your teacher I should show you the rest of the ropes then,” Ash said in a husky deep tone that surprisingly sent shivers down Risa’s spine. “So what do say Risa? Think you can handle going all the way?” he asked with a seductive smirk.

****

Risa had been stunned by the sudden turn of events, she had been so sure that she was getting Ash ready to blow. She had seen it in his eyes, but now the tables had turned and now she was going to be the one on the receiving end. And yet, she found herself aroused by that thought she couldn’t help but feel...excited and the way Ash was looking at her only made it feel even better. “Well then.” She smiled. “Show me what you got Ash.”

****

“You asked for it,” Ash shot back with a grin as he slowly began to push his member past her virgin pussy lips and into her canal. As his did so, the pre that had been leaking out spread inside her, unleashing another perk of his Ditto DNA. His pre would make girls feel no pain when their hymens were broken. Instead, the would feel a shock of pleasure that would make them orgasm. Ash felt the wall of Risa’s womanhood and smirked before slamming himself in a hard thrust into the blond, tearing her womanhood and unleashing a wave of pleasure she had never felt before.

****

And oh what a wave of pleasure it was, Risa had arched completely off the ground, head thrown back and the walls of her womanhood clamped down on Ash’s cock much like if a Pokemon was attempting to use the move vice grip or even wrap. The feeling of having a cock inside of her was something she never thought she would feel, and the nearly mind numbing pleasure she felt coursing through her veins was down right amazing. She could feel his cock stretching out her pussy, and at the same time she felt it grip his cock not wanting to let go of him. “Ash!” She squealed, as the shock of her sudden climax went through her like a lightning bolt.

****

“Fucking tight!” Ash groaned by the squeezing of Risa’s cunt as she rode out his orgasm. For a moment, he couldn’t pull out from the tightness. Once it started to subside, he pulled out until he was only half-way in before slamming back in. “Fuck Risa! You’re so amazingly tight! Are you liking this Risa? Are you liking me fucking your tight no-longer-virgin pussy?!”

****

“A-ash!” Risa moaned as her entire body shook with pleasure, she clawed at the ground as her legs wrapped around his waist her heels digging into his back. She let out a kneeing, mewling moan of pleasure, pressing herself against him. Her arms wrapping around his neck. “Oh gods Ash! I-It feels amazing! Its! It's! Aaaah!” Her pussy was convulsing around his cock trying to milk it with all its might as she was practically shaking in his grip. “Fuck! Ash! So good!”

****

“I’m happy you’re enjoying this!” Ash exclaimed as he continued to pound away into Risa’s snatch at powerful speed. He had to admit, banging a human girl like this was certainly a fun reminder. For a second, his mind went to how he lost his own virginity to the psychic Gym Leader of Saffron City and later had a fun romp with the Laramie ranch girl. This, along with his fun with the boys the yesterday was certainly a fun throwback. He had nearly forgotten how much fun having sex with humans was. It was just as amazing as it was with Pokemon.

****

Speaking of Pokemon, not far from the mating human pair, their Pokemon partners had taken to banging each other themselves. Pikachu was ramming his pink cock deep into Eevee’s snatch, the two of them moaning loudly.

****

All the pleasure, all the sensation, the moans, the gasp, the groans and grunts, and the cries for more, faster, harder. All of it seemed to merge into a symphony of pleasure, a musical of ecstasy, and Risa loved it, she loved this feeling, she adored it. And yet, even with the minior experience she had, she knew was going to cum once again, she could feel it building up and knew it was going to explode. “Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash!” She cried out his name like a mantra, her pussy clenching harder around his cock trying to get him to cum at the same time she did.

****

And it was working. Ash grunted with each thrust, the tightness of Risa’s stretched out pussy making it harder to pull back out and even harder to keep control. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out for much long. “R-Risa! I-I’m going to cum!” he howled loudly. “D-Do you want me to pull out? I can p-pull out if you want!”

****

Now it wasn’t really necessary for Ash to pull out, as thanks to his Ditto DNA, he could make his sperm either fertile or sterile on command. So unless she wanted it, Risa would not get pregnant. However, it was still polite to ask.

****

Risa managed to get some self control over herself, she could hear what Ash had asked her and for a moment she had to think about it. Have him pull out, or stay inside and cum inside of her. She knew she should have said pull out, but so lost in the haze and clouds of lust and desire she couldn’t say it. “N-No! I-it’s fine! S-Stay inside of me! Please! S-stay inside of me!”

****

“Agh~ O-Okay Risa!” Ash moaned out as he continued his pounding, determined to unload inside the blond’s snatch and fill her with her first true load of cum. With one final slam down to the base, Ash let out a long groan, “Here it comes Risa!” his cum surged out and into her like a river that had just broken down a damn, a veritable flood of hot spunk filling the newbie trainer.

****

“A-Ash!” Screamed Risa, she couldn’t hold back either as she came as soon as he had filled her. Her climax hitting her hard, as she came all over herself and even Ash, leaving her gasping from the intensity of her orgasim and from the waves of heat and pleasure she felt from Ash’s cum flooding her insides.

****

The two teens rode out their orgasms in unison, clinging onto each other as they moaned out loudly. Near them, Pikachu and Eevee had also reached their peaks and came, though theirs lasted shorter than their trainers’. The two humans remained clung to each other’s body as they came until they finally came down from their highs.

****

Once they came down from their highs, The two teens panted heavily. Ash lifted himself slightly and looked down at Risa who had a blissful look on her face, one of someone that who was truly fucked into ecstasy. He smiled before lowering himself to gently kiss her on the lips.

****

Pulling back from the kiss, Risa couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. “T-That.” She paused for a moment to collect herself. “That was amazing.” She said breathlessly. “I never imagined that it would be like that.”

****

“Heh, I said the same thing my first time,” Ash replied with a small smile. “I’m glad you liked it though Risa. I definitely did.”

****

Risa smiled right back at him. “Thanks Ash, I can say this enough times. Thanks for helping me catch Eevee.” She smirked. “And for this~” She purred kissing his cheek. “It was just perfect.”

****

“Heh, happy to help,” Ash said simply with a big smile.

****

Unaware to the two, Risa’s glasses which were laying near her clothes had been in view of their lustful fun, and transmitting information to another location.

****

**-Fula City Hospital-**

****

High up in a private room a boy sat blushing on his bed a laptop on the table over his bed, headphones in to keep the sound from attracting attention, this was Rick, Risa’s brother, and he was hard as a rock, from watching his sister and the sexy boy fuck.

****

Biting his fist he slowly palmed his aching cock pre leaking as he rubbed it while trying to stay quite. Just as he was about to pull his cock out a knock came from the door making him jump quickly saving and closing as he said “Come in,” his cheeks bright red and his cock still aching.

****

**~Several Hours Later~**

****

Back with Ash,

****

After his fun romp with Risa, the two cleaned themselves up and got redressed. On their way out of the forest they spotted Officer Jenny heading to the fair grounds and decided to follow her. Once there, they saw that the grounds had been dirtied up and covered in rocks that would take a long time to clean up.

****

Being the always helpful boy he was, Ash offered to help clean up, as did Risa and many others, some of which were apprehensive as well. During this time, Ash remet with Margo as well as Miles, Townes and Hoyt. The boys blamed the mess on Zeraora, a mysterious Pokemon that disappeared and left a curse. They told Ash and Risa of the curse, all the why angering Margo before she finally left. Eventually the grounds were cleaned and the festival was continued. Upon the request of their new acquaintance Callahan (the one who had given Risa the false information on catching Pokemon) they went to the nearby Pokemon lab with his family for a science demonstration.

****

The demonstration was being shown by a shy scientist named **Toren** , who had been struggling to showcase one of his latest discoveries. Unfortunately, due to his nervousness, rather than his presentation he ended up exposing a recording of him helping Callahan win the Catching Contest. This led to a fallout between Callahan and his niece, but that was miniscule when compared to an explosion that went off in the lab. No one was hurt, but the lab had been robbed courtesy of Ash’s old-time enemies Team Rocket. Ash gave chase to them, but they had escaped.

****

Eventually, Ash returned to the Pokemon Center where he found Risa as well as Callahan, Toren, the boys, and an old lady by the name of Harriet. Eevee had gotten hurt in the commotion, to which Risa blamed herself. Ash comforted her and told her things would be okay. Harriet suggested they all get some rest. Callahan went up to speak to his sister, the boys went back to the orphanage, and Risa went to her room in the center while Harriet went back home. Now, we only find Ash and Toren standing alone in the Pokemon Center.

****

“Sorry for not being able to stop Team Rocket Toren,” Ash said to the green-haired scientist.

****

“I-It’s alright Ash.” Toren said softly, while he was upset that Team Rocket had gotten away, he couldn’t fault the boy, as he had done his best to try and catch the trip of criminals. “You did your best..so t-that helps.”

****

“So...sorry if it’s a bit personal, but what was all that with that video of you helping Callahan?” Ash asked. “Did you help him win the catching contest?” He sat down next to Toren with his three baby Pokemon all sleeping in their stroller and Pikachu on his shoulder.

****

Toren visibility flinched, turning away from Ash as if he was trying to hide from hm. “I-I…” He gulped, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. “Yes.” He whispered, but it was loud enough for Ash to hear him. “I-through the entire contest, I was giving him instructions on what to do and how to do it.”

****

“Why?” Ash asked. “I mean, I’m sure he could have won without your help. He is an impressive ball-tosser, so catching Pokemon wouldn’t have been too bad. Why would you agree to help him?” He noticed the scared and ashamed look Toren was sporting, so Ash gently placed a hand on Toren’s shoulder. “It’s okay if it’s too personal. I didn’t mean to pry.”

****

“Toren looked down at the ground, seemingly finding his shoes to be more interesting. “I needed his help.” He mumbled. “T-The speaker for the presentation that was to happen didn’t show up, and the other scientist were all upset.” He closed his eyes, tears pricking the corners as he tried to keep them from falling. “I-I panicked, I couldn’t find anyone else, they were all counting on me and I was just...I was scared...I didn’t know what else to do. I had to find someone, anyone who could give the presentation, but it was so short on time I didn’t have anyone on hand and..and he just walked in asking me about Pokemon and I just thought.” He took a small shallow breath. “I asked him if he would do the presentation, and he agreed but only if i helped him win the contest.”

****

“Oh...I see now, you have stage fright,” Ash said simply. He then smiled widely. “Well don’t beat yourself so hard about it Toren, everyone gets stage fright now an again. I’m sure next time will go much better and you’ll be able to do an entire presentation on your own no problem!” Ash offered a wide charming grin that caught Toren quite off guard.

****

Looking at Ash in surprise Toren began to feel his cheeks burn. “T-That’s if there is a next time.” Muttered the green haired male as he gripped his pants legs. “A-After what I did...I’m not even sure the others will trust me ever again.” And it was true, he had seen the looks on the other scientist face and he knew they were disappointed in him, if not angry with how he had not only failed to find someone to give the presentation, but also because he had helped someone cheat to win in the towns annual contest.

****

“I’m sure they will,” Ash said comfortingly. “They’re your fellow researchers aren’t they? I’m sure they know how hard of a worker you are, and they know how much you want to be helpful. I’m sure they’ll forgive you and still want to be your friend and coworker. You just have a hard time expressing yourself, but there’s an easy way to fix that.”

****

Toren looked at Ash, showing that he had been unable to keep the tears from falling down his face, as his eyes were shining with more unshed tears. “T-There is?” He asked, almost desperately. If there was one thing Toren wanted-no he desired- it was being able to express himself more, he wanted to stop being so scared, so frightened, so timid and be more outgoing. The problem was, he didn’t know how to do that let alone know what to do to begin to express himself, and if Ash knew a way to help him express himself then he was willing to do anything to learn it.

****

“Yep, and it’s easy. Look to your left,” Ash said. Toren gave him a confused look before following his advice. He turned his head, and was met with the smiling face of his ever faithful friend Chansey.

****

“Chansey!” the pink pokemon cheered happily as she looked at Toren.

****

“I told this to Risa earlier,” Ash began. “But if you ever feel like you can’t do something, having a Pokemon with you can make you feel like you could do anything. Together, you could face the greatest dangers and overcome the toughest obstacles, no question. Trust me, I know.”

****

“Chansey?” Toren asked, looking at his friend Toren was reminded of the times that the pink pokemon had been there to help him, comforting him when he was depressed, helping him with his work, or simply being a friend to him. Slowly, Toren’s lips turned upward into a small grin. “I-I guess your right.”

****

“I know I’m right,” Ash said with a smile. “A pokemon companion is an amazing friend to have. And believe me, when you get as close to them as I have, you get to learn amazing things. Heh, honestly I’m thankful to Prof. Oak for putting me in the Ditto DNA program, me and my Pokemon have never been closer.”

****

Toren’s eyes suddenly widen, as his cheeks turned as red as Pikachu’s own. Y-You mean..y-you took part in that?” It was no doubt that any scientist worth their salt knew about the Ditto DNA program, from simple towns to the major ones all scientist knew about it as they had been briefed about what it was, how it worked, and just what the effects it would have on the trainers. “I-I didn’t think anyone would do that.”

****

“Heh, I tend to get that a lot,” Ash chuckled lightly. “You know about it Toren? Prof. Oak said it wasn’t that much of an advertised program. Most professors only offer it to certain trainers if I remember right.”

****

Toren blushed deeply, looking off to the side as he played with his jacket. “W-Well, I only know f-from a file that was dropped off here by mistake.” he twisted his hands up in his coat. “It..it had just been left here and no one knew what it was, and I was working by myself and..I got curious.”

****

“Oh really?” Ash asked, his interest perking up and a naughty smile gracing his lips. “You know what they say, curiosity knocked out the Meowth. So what did you see? Anything interesting?” as he said this, Ash moved closer to Toren, making the space between them nearly non-existent.

****

Toren’s already red cheeks got darker slowly turning his entire face the same shade of red. He was stuttering even more, if it was possible Ash would swear he would see steam coming out of his ears. “I-I-I was...well the...I-I...the pictures...and the d-data.” Was all he could say, he tugged at his collar as his glasses began to fog up. “I-Is it getting a-a bit warm in here?”

****

“I don’t know, is it~” Ash said as he leaned closer to Toren. “You know Toren, pictures and data are all well and good, but as a research you should know there’s nothing like a-” he cups Toren’s chin in his hands and looks at him huskily. “- _hands-on_ approach.”

****

“H-Hands on?!” Squeaked Toren, right now Toren felt like a small Mareep one who was being stared down by a very hungry Houndoom. He swallowed once more, a familiar sensation going through his body as he felt his pants suddenly get tight, too tight from what was happen and he hoped Ash didn't notice the bulge that he was currently sporting from the memories of the pictures, and from the trainer looking him in his eyes right now. Sadly for Toren, he wasn’t that lucky as Ash did notice his hardon and smirked.  

****

“Looks like someone’s excited,” Ash said in a teasing tone. “What do you say we go to my room and...I can tell you the _deep_ details about the program.” Ash got up and offered his hand to Toren. “What do you say?”

****

“Chansey!” Chansey spoke, surprising Toren. She nudged him, telling him to go with Ash, as she was sure this would be good for him. She gave him a comforting grin that let him know she knew he would be okay.

****

Toren gulped, but he had always trusted Chansey with almost all of his choices and she had never let him down before. So, of she was saying for him to go with Ash then it was going to be alright. “A-Alright.” He said after a moment of silence. “L-Let’s go.”

****

“Awesome,” Ash said, taking Toren up to his room. Toren returned Chansey to her pokeball before they went up. They quickly went to the room, where Ash first set his baby Pokemon on the bed and let them rest with Pikachu curling up next to them to sleep. Ash then put some earplugs on them so they wouldn’t be bothered by what he was sure would come to. Once things were settled, he turned to Toren who was sitting on his bed. He smirked before sitting closely to Toren. “So Toren...what would you like to know~?” he asked in a husky voice right into Toren’s ear.

****

Toren gulped, las he gripped the bed. “I-Is it true…” He started biting his lip, trying to gather what courge he could. “T-That you..you can get pregnant with Pokemon?” He stammered out in one breath. “I-I saw..the notes, and the pictures and I was just...just and it looked so.” He trailed off as his face was getting redder and redder to the point he would make a tamato berry look green in comparison.

****

“Heh, well you’re right on that,” Ash said with a chuckle before turning to his slumbering baby Pokemon. “Those three were my first ever eggs. I got insanely lucky and laid all three of them at the same time.”

****

“What was it like.” Toren found himself saying before he could think, or stop himself. He looked up at Ash, looking him in his eyes. “I-I mean..what was it like..g-g-getting..g-getting...having sex with a Pokemon? T-The notes didn’t go into d-detail..and the p-pictures were only a-after..so-so i don't really know...I mean I want to know….” He was stumbling over his words, trying to find the right way to say his basic question, one that Ash knew he wanted to ask but was to shy to say.

****

What’s it like to have sex.

****

“Having sex with Pokemon...well, to be blunt, it was pretty awesome,” Ash replied honestly. “Actually, my first time with my Pokemon was before joining the program, but I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. It felt so amazing, being with my Pokemon on such an intimate level, being so close, their bodies melded with mine. It’s honestly something that’s hard to explain, but in a word, it’s amazing.” Ash then smiled to Toren. “Not that having sex with other humans isn’t fun either. Heck, thanks to the Ditto DNA, I’ve been a lot more confident in getting on with people and pokemon. It’s especially easy when I find myself with someone I find” he then leaned in closer to Toren, “ _attractive._ ”

****

Toren blushed even more, and Ash wondered just how red his face could turn. “Y-You think I-I’m attractive?” He asked, but there was a slight whimper in his voice as he squirmed in place. Being called attractive, it was a first for him and to be honest with himself Toren liked it..he liked it alot it sent a warm feeling through his entire body, and had his cock pulsing in his pants. “I-I’ve never been called..attractive before.”

****

“Then those people are blind,” Ash said, cupping Toren’s cheek gently. “You are very attractive Toren. A great combination of handsome and cute in my opinion. And do you know what I do with cute boys?” Ash moved closer, his face just inches apart from Toren’s.

****

“W-What?” Toren asked, watching as Ash licked his lips. “What do you do with cute boys?”

****

Ash smirked, and then leaned in to kiss Toren on the lips. He pushed Toren down onto the bed, pinning the green-haired scientist to the mattress as he pressed his lips hard against his. Ash’s more experienced mouth managed to open Toren’s, allowing access for Ash’s tongue to enter and caress the inside of Toren’s mouth.

****

Toren gave a small surprised, his eyes widen before they slowly began to close from the pleasure of the kiss-and his first kiss at that- he had never kissed anyone and it was...amazing. Toren moaned softly, his entire body shaking in pleasure as he started to unknowingly grind against him.

****

Ash felt Toren grind and smirked as he continued to kiss the green-haired male. His left hand quickly went down and undid the scientist's belt and pants, revealing a bulged out set of underwear. Ash pulled down the underwear, exposing Toren’s hard 8 inch meat. With his gloved hand, Ash started to pump Toren’s cock, caressing it with extra carefulness.  

****

Toren’s eyes widen, pulling back from the kiss and letting out a whimpering moan of pleasure. A-Ash!” Toren let out a breathless gasp, as his entire body withered in place hips bucking thrusting his cock into Ash’s hand. “A-Aaah! Aaah!” He gasped throwing his head back and clawing at the bed sheets.

****

“Ooh, someone’s enjoying themself,” Ash chuckled. He moved himself down Toren’s bucking body while still pumping the hard shaft. Ash’s face was level with Toren’s dick. “If you liked that Toren, then you’re really gonna love this.” Without giving him a chance to question, Ash opened his mouth and took Toren’s dick into his mouth, sucking on the hard meat.

****

“ _Ash!”_ Shrieked Toren, as he arched clear off the bed, his head thrown back in pleasure his glasses almost flying off his face. His cock throbbed in his mouth, twitching and already oozing pre like crazy. “Aaah! Haaa! N-nyaaaa!” He mewled in pleasure. “A-Ash! Ash! Ash!” He chanted his name like a mantra on hand gripping the dark haired boy’s hair.

****

Ash mentally chuckled. He liked hearing Toren scream his name out in pleasure. Ash was happy that he could give this pleasure to the green-haired male who seemed to have very low self esteem and confidence. He sucked down rapidly on Toren’s dick, taking it easily all the way down to the base. As he did this, his hand pulled out and caressed the scientist’s balls, gently groping and caressing them.

****

Toren wasn’t able to keep himself quiet, one hand gripping Ash’s hair, the other gripping the bed sheets. He was letting out a never ending streams of moans, gasp, and groans. His cock throbbing, as his hips bucked uncontrollably. He had never experienced pleasure like this, and it was driving the green haired male crazy. “Haaaa! Aaaah!” He cried, tears of pleasure forming in the corner of his eyes as he felt his climax building up. “A-ash! Ash! I-I’m! G-gonna!”

****

‘ _Go ahead Toren, go ahead and cum,_ ’ Ash thought as he sucked and bobbed up and down Toren’s dick. His hand went down from Toren’s balls, slowly crawled up to his asshole and pushed his finger in. His fingers wriggled about until he pressed down on Toren’s special button.

****

Toren came with a mewling, moaning scream. Unable to hold back, as he shot his load. Several spurts of his spunk shooting into Ash’s mouth as Toren’s hips jerked with each shot, the green haired male’s face flushed and his eyes glossy from experiencing his first ever climax.

****

Ash gulped down Toren’s cum with ease. It wasn’t the biggest load he had ever swallowed, but it was certainly plentiful. Once the green-haired male ended his load, Ash pulled off Toren’s cock with a wet pop, licking his lips and smiling at the gasping scientist. “Very nice Toren. You taste pretty great.”

****

Toren was left panting, shaking from the aftermath of his first ever climax. T-Thanks.” He managed to say as his cock, despite his intense climax was still hard as a rock and aching for more action. “T-T-That was amazing.”

****

“Hope you still got some more left, cause I still haven’t gotten to cum yet,” Ash said as he dropped his pants, exposing his larger hard meat before Toren’s eyes.

****

“O-Oh...oh my.” Toren whispered in shock, he had never thought a cock could be that big. Let alone, he never thought he would actually see one. “Y-You’re so...big.”

****

“Heh, thanks. You’re not a bad size either though,” Ash said, gently flicking Toren’s still-hard rod. “Well, now that I’ve given you pleasure Toren, would you mind if you gave me some?”

****

“I-I’ve never done it before.” He said, looking at Ash’s cock s-slowly reaching out to let his fingers ghost over the shaft. “I-I don't know what I should do.”

****

“Well, I can show you, but later,” Ash said, surprising Toren. He then moved in real close, getting right up to Toren’s face. “Because right now...I want a piece of this cute ass.” He reached beneath and groped Toren’s butt cheek in his hand.

****

Toren squeaked again, as he was turning another shade of red, he knew what Ash was referring too and he slowly started to strip off his clothing. Letting it all fall on to the ground, he stood before Ash naked as the day he was born, his lean lithe, almost twink like body exposed right before Ash, but what was a surprise was Toren’s ass having a slight bubble like shape to it. Under Ash’s gaze, the green haired male squirmed and felt his cock twitched. “Y-You’re staring.”

****

“How can I not with such an amazing ass like this,” Ash said as he cupped the firms cheeks. He grew a mischievous grin before swiftly spanking Toren’s left ass cheek.

****

**SPANK!**

****

Toreb jumped in shock, but he was even more embarrassed when he let out a squeak like moan. His cock twitched, as a single pearl of pre formed at the tip and dribbled down along the shaft gleaming in the light. “A-Ash.” He gasped, shivering as he felt a small thrill of pleasure go through his body making him push his ass back out as if asking for more.

****

“Time for the fun Toren,” Ash said as he gripped the ass cheeks, spreading them wide to expose the winking hole. Ash grinned with a primal smile as he pressed the head of his cock against the hole before pushing past the ring of muscle and driving his dick deep into the green-haired male. “Ooh~ T-Toren, you feel so tight and amazing~”

****

Toren was almost crying out in pleasure, his toes curling as his back arched pushing right back against Ash’s cock. “A-Ash! O-Oh a-aaah!” He shivered, his virgin hole clenching around the invading member like a vice, constricting around his cock like a Pokemon using wrap. Toren was clawing at the air, reaching out to grab something to hold on to something as he needed to keep himself grounded.

****

Ash was loving the sounds Toren was making and how his body was reacting. He knew this would help make the scientist feel good, and he was determined to show him all the pleasure he could. He slammed hard and fast into Toren’s bubble butt, his hips spanking against it while his big balls bounced against Toren’s smaller ones. Toren’s tight hole was certainly making Ash more excited and determined to engrave the shape of his cock into the fleshy tunnel.

****

Toren had always been a quiet person, a very shy and soft spoken one at that. But, being driven insane by pleasure, and having Ash’s cock drilling away at his hole was making the green haired male scream and howl in pleasure. His back arched, head throw back, mouth open as his tongue hanging out from the side of his mouth, and his eyes were completely glazed over. His mewls mixing with Ash’s moans, his gasp matching Ash’s grunts, as with each thrust the black haired boy was making the once shy timid male come undone right before his very eyes.

****

“You’re loving this aren’t you Toren?” Ash said with a lustful mischievous grin. “You like having me pound your ass. See what you’ve been missing out on. Well, you don’t have to worry anymore. Any time you want to feel safe and good, I’d be more than happy to help you out.” Ash pounded deep into Toren’s hide without mercy, plundering the perky booty like a man on a mission. He knew that after his first climax, Toren would soon come to reach his second.

****

“Naaaaah! A-Aaash!” screamed Toren as he was drowning, sinking deeper and deeper into the overwhelming pleasure that was going to drive him insane. “Aaaaaash! O-Oh aaaah! Naaaa! a-Ash! I-I!” The poor man was so close on the edge he was barely hanging on by a thread, he was so close to falling over, to experience his second climax, he wanted and he wanted it badly wanting to so badly cum again. “P-lease! Please Ash please! I-I’m so close! So close!”

****

“Then go ahead and cum Toren,” Ash said, moaning softly as he felt himself coming close to climax as well as he continued to pound away, his thrusts beginning to become slightly erratic as his nerves came to close to their ends. “I’m close too. Let’s cum together Toren. Let’s make our bond complete by cumming together!”

****

“A-ASH!” Screamed Toren, he felt his ass clench around Ash’s cock. His balls, pulling up as he suddenly came and came hard thick spurts of his spunk, shooting out in streams all over the ground and the bed, his entire body was floating, he felt like he was lost in a pool of sensation unable to come down from the pleasure high he was feeling.

****

“TOREN!” Ash howled right after him. As he came, Toren’s ass clenched down on Ash’s cock, trying to suck out the seed that was sure to release. Ash felt his balls clench before unloading his hot white spunk deep into the green-haired male. He clung to Toren’s body as he released his load, wrapping his arms around Toren’s waist and hugging him to his body. The two boys moaned loudly as they came in unison.

****

Toren was shaking, the sheer amount of warmth he felt coursing through his body was otherworldly. He couldn’t describe it, but it felt just amazing the inexplicable pleasure radiating through his body right to his core. He let out a small mewling moan going slack in Ash’s arms as he was simply at peace.

****

Ash slumped to his knees with Toren resting in his arms. He let out a few pants before smiling and nuzzling Toren’s neck. “Did you enjoy that Toren? Was it everything you hoped for?” he asked gently.

****

Toren mewled again, leaning his head to the side to give Ash better access. “I-It was amazing.” He moaned softly. “T-That was better than i imagined, I-I just felt so.” He felt, a bolt of pleasure go through his body making his ass flex around Ash’s cock. “So good.”

****

“I’m glad you like it,” Ash said smiling warmly. “And like I said before, from now on, if you ever feel nervous or uncertain of yourself, know that I will stand by your side, and so will your Pokemon because you are special Toren, you just need to be reminded is all.”

****

Toren smiled leaning back against Ash, basking in the warmth he was feeling. It was a kind of warmth that Toren had wanted to feel, and now that he did he never wanted to forget this feeling, nor did he want it to leave. “Ash, thank you.” he said. “Thanks for everything.”

****

“My pleasure Toren,” Ash said, before noticing that between Toren’s legs was a half-hard dick starting to get back to attention. Ash smirked. “Looks like someone is still raring to go,” he teased. “Well, if you’re still up Toren, then I’ll be happy to oblige.” With that, Ash re-plunged his dick into Toren’s ass, getting a moan from the green-haired male.

****

As the night went on, the sounds of a green-haired scientist being fucked into bliss reverberated within the room. No one else heard it, except for the one sleeping above them, which just so happened to be Risa.

****

“Mmm!” Risa moaned as she fingered herself, hearing the moans of the boys below them.

****

Ash had already influenced several people in Fula City, and the next day would be the biggest one of all.


	5. The Power of Us Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final chapter of the Power of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 05 - Power of Us Pt.3**

****

Morning came to Fula City, and Ash woke up to Toren snuggling into his chest. The tender moment between the two boys came to an end when Risa came to wake them up and let them know something was up. They soon found out the Eternal Flame was out and missing. They went up there and checked it and met the mayor. They checked the flame, and thanks to Pikachu they found that the thief had used disappearing Smeargle Ink which had been stolen from Toren’s lab to hide their tracks. 

****

With Toren’s help they followed the tracks along with Harriet deep into the Forest. When they got there, they found Margo trying to protect a strange yellow Pokemon from a pair of poachers. Ash sent out his Nidoqueen to stop them. The portly one ran away, but the Hunky one was beaten and sat upon the angry Nidoqueen.

****

They found the Eternal Flame near Margo who confessed to have taken it in order to protect Zeraora who saved her. The Mayor confessed that the lie about Zeraora’s disappearance was made to protect it, as it had suffered at the hands of mutants before. However, no time could be spent to worry about that, as another catastrophe soon hit. 

****

Far away from them, the pod that Team Rocket had stolen and lost that held the Effect Spore essence burst open, unleashing a massive smoky cloud that seemed to grow without restraint. In no time at all, it spread down to Fula City and caused many humans and pokemon to become ill. It was a truly horrifying sight, and everyone there thought that there was nothing they could do.

****

Everyone but Ash of course. “Let's go! Watching won't help anything! So whaddaya say we go and protect Fula City?!” Ash said determination shining in his eyes as he looked out over the valley of the mountain and on the still city below

****

“Easier said than done, but how do we do that?” Risa asked, sharing the confusion between the rest of the group.

****

Ash simply grinned widely. “We've all got Pokemon partners! Right by our sides! Whatever you can't do, you can do it with a Pokemon pal! When you're with a Pokemon, it's like your muscles and your mind get a lot stronger! And that's called--Pokemon Power!!” Ash declared with pride and a supportive cheer from Pikachu.

****

“What does ‘Pokemon Power’ even mean?” Risa giggled. Despite this, a sense of hope quickly began to surge between everyone there.

****

“It does have an interesting ring to it,” Harriet chuckled.

****

“Pokemon Power, huh?” Toren said smiling while looking down at Chansey who chirped in agreement.

****

The Mayor and Margo looked at each other before smiling and nodding. “Right. Let's do it,” the mayor declared.

****

Ash grinned widely. “That's the spirit!” he cheered happily.

****

The mayor turned to Toren. “Professor, is there any way to disperse the smoke?” he asked.

****

“Now let's see,” Toren began to think. “I could go back to the lab and produce large quantities of the essence of the Pokemon Ability Natural Cure...But it's no use! There's no way to spread it throughout the city!”

****

Harrien then chimed in, “What about using the wind to do it?”

****

“The wind?” Toren asked in confusion, something that was shared by the rest of the group.

****

Harriet then pointed to the top of a hill. “There's the old generating station.” The others looked and all saw a large rusted metal building there.

****

“You're right....But wait, I thought that it was broken down.” Risa said in confusion.

****

“Harriet? If you can't fix it, no one can!” the mayor said, turning to the old woman with a determined expression.

****

“What do you mean?” Ash asked.

****

Harriet looked at the old building with a far off star. “You see, I built that power plant.” she proclaimed with a voice full of truth.

****

“Granny, that is so cool!” Risa said with a grin.

****

Harriet to continued to explain, “I built the propeller so it could run backward, too. If you run it in reverse, it will cause wind to blow. Question is, will it still spin?” She gave out a long sigh. “I give it a fifty-fifty chance.”

****

“Fifty-fifty?” Toren said, some concern.

****

“Yes! We can do this!” Ash declared with a large grin. “With all of us together, we should be able to do this!” 

****

Harriet nodded before turning to the large group of Pokemon that had grown close to her. “You scamps will have to help, too! We're going to need some muscle!” The pokemon all cheered, more than willing to help Harriet.

****

“We’ll need to move fast then,” the Mayor said. “Hopefully we’ll have enough Pokemon Power to get through this.”

****

“Don’t worry Mayor, cause I got more than enough pokemon power to share!” Ash declared, confusing the others, which made him grin. “You guys didn’t think that Pikachu, Nidoqueen and my babies were my only fighting Pokemon did you?” Ash revealed his belt which had several pokeballs. He grabbed them and tossed them into the air. “Come on out guys! We need your help!”

****

In a flash of light, the rest of Ash’s team appeared before everyone, surprising the crowd. There was Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Primeape, Kingler, Aerodactyl and Porygon. The rest of the group all stared in amazement at the strong looking Pokemon.

****

Ash divided up his Pokemon to help the others in doing their jobs. He entrusted Aerodactyl and Porygon to carry Toren over to the lab and help him get the cure for the smoke done as quickly as possible. He had Primeape and Kingler go with Harriet for some extra muscle. Ivysaur, Wartortle and Charizard remained with him, Risa and Margo as they helped the injured Pokemon including Zeraora. With everything set, the group dispersed and went off to save Fula City.

****

Toren quickly returned to the lab where he was confronted by his fellow scientists. He was really nervous, but with some support from Chansey, Aerodactyl and Porygon he finally spoke his mind and easily convinced his fellow scientists to help him make the cure for the smoke. Harriet went back to her home where she got something that would help her with the old generating station. While this was happening, Callahan and Sudowoodo reunited and agreed to do whatever they could to save his family.

****

Meanwhile, Zeraora awoke and initially was angered to see Ash and Risa, but before he could even attack, a large explosion erupted causing a massive fire. Zeraora bolted off to save the pokemon there, followed by Margo. Ash gave Risa the Eternal Flame to call Lugia. Risa was scared and sure she could not do it, but Ash comforted her and told her he believed in her. He kissed her before following Margo along with his Pokemon. Risa was still unsure, but Eevee convinced her otherwise. Inspired, Risa unleashed her “Pokemon Power” and bolted off, running faster than even she thought she could. With some shocking help from her brother, she was able to avoid the smoke. Nidoqueen meanwhile remained with the Hunter, sitting on him but keeping him safe.

****

Ash and Margo soon found Zeraora and many of the Pokemon in the center of a large electrical plant. Zeraora was aggressive towards them, and shot a bolt of electricity at Ash. Despite this, Ash took the shock and was able to resist, trying to get through to Zeraora. Zeraora attacked, but Charizard defended Ash and the two fought. They fought viciously with Charizard showing off how Ash’s training had greatly improved his abilities. Unfortunately a stray electric shot from Zeraora went towards the wild Pokemon, but Ash took the attack. Surprisingly he was okay, and his actions convinced Zeraora he was okay.

****

Back with the others, due to the loss of power Toren lost the Natural Cure essence. Luckily, thanks to some luck caused by Team Rocket, he was able to create a cure out of Lum Berries. Harriet along with Callahan and the pokemon made their way towards the station. They were stopped by a massive fire that brought back some bad memories for Harriet. Callahan however told her how they were all there for her, and thanks to the appearance of the spirit of her late Snubbul, she found the strength and with the Pokemon put out the fire making the path. They got to the station which they needed to use muscle power to get it set. All together they managed to get the station in place just in time for Toren to arrive with the formula. Unfortunately they did not think how to get the formula to the fans, but Callahan and Sudowoodo stepped up by tossing the pod far enough and keeping it safe from the debris. The formula was released and spread, saving all of Fula City from the terrible smoke.

****

Unfortunately, the work was not done as the fire continued to spread. Ash, Margo, Zeraora and the pokemon were seemingly fighting a losing battle, but all of Fula City, Humans and Pokemon, came to help stop the fire. Margo convinced Zeraora that if humans can become stronger thanks to Pokemon, then maybe the same could be true for the reverse. Together, the humans and pokemon were making good work of the fire. They were able to get the sprinklers on, but a large electric tower exploded and would have crushed Margo were it not for Zeraora. Zeraora found the strength to put the tower back, but fell unconscious. Luckily he was caught by Charizard, and he was alright.

****

Luckily for everyone, by this point, Risa had made it to the tower and returned the Eternal Flame. Lugia appeared and brought the rain, ending the fire. Together, humans and Pokemon alike, all saved Fula City and it’s Forest.

****

As the Wind Festival came to an end, everyone celebrated their hard work and the mayor repealed the lie about Zeraora. Despite this, Ash decided to stay a bit longer to make sure his new friends were all okay. Toren was being a bit secretive, but was much more outgoing. Risa was a lot perkier, and she introduced Ash to her brother Rick, after she gave him a beating for spying on her. Townes, Miles and Hoyt were all happy to see Ash was okay, and even began to invite Margo for fun. The forest was turned into a Natural Reserve, meaning no one could go up there and catch or harm the Pokemon there.

****

A few days later, Ash decided he would soon be heading back to Pallet Town, as he realized he had put his journey on hold long enough. Before he would leave though, he decided to visit the old house where he knew Zeraora often spent his time at.

****

“Zeraora are you here?” Ash called out as he entered the old house that the town had cleaned up a bit for the legendary electric pokemon, even adding in a few things like running water for the pokemon.

****

“ _ Ash _ !” A shadow jumped from the top of the old house, as the shadow turned out to be the Pokemon in question. After having saved Margo, Zeraora had been treated for not just it’s injuries from helping out and defending the Mayor’s daughter, but also the ones he had been trying to heal for a while now. Thanks to Nurse Joy, he was restored back to his full health and back to full power evident by the small arcs of electricity that marched along his body. “ _ Yo _ .” He said, nodding his head towards the second human he had come to trust in a long, long, long time. 

****

“Figured I would come let you know I am leaving soon so it will be a while till I get to see you again,” Ash said with a small frown.

****

“ _ I thought as much.”  _ Zeraora said, his arms crossed over his chest. “ _ You were, only here for the festival and now that it’s over you have to leave.” _

****

“Yeah time to continue my journey and find new friends,” Ash said smiling as he glanced out of the window.

****

“ _ Right, you planned on going into the league.” _ Despite living in the forest, Zeraora did happen to catch what was being said around town and on the many, many screens all across the city. He had heard about trainers going to the league, as well as seeing many battles that had taken place and he wouldn’t lie and say they looked exciting, if only because the pokemon he had seen looked strong and if they were able to make it into the league they were indeed strong. “ _ Which means, you don't know when you’ll be back.” _

****

“Yeah I would love to come back next year for the festival but I may not make it,” Ash said moving to sit on the new bed the townsfolk added for the hero pokemon to sleep on.

****

Zeraora hummed, if he was being honest with himself he would miss Ash. There was just, something about him that interested him, something about how he stood up to him, how he was able to change his mind about humans as well as rally everyone human, and pokemon together to help stop the fire. This one human, who had done something no other human was able to do and that was manage to gain the respect of himself.  _ “Perhaps.” _ Zeraora began, catching Ash’s attention.  _ “Perhaps there is something I can do, to thank you for all that you’ve done as well as give you a good memory about this little town.” _

****

“You don't have to thank me,” Ash said rubbing the back of his head  Pikachu choosing this moment to enter the house.

****

Pikachu, who had been chatting with the pokemon outside the house had just entered mid conversation between the human and Pokemon. “ _ There has to be something.”  _ His ears perked up, hearing Zeraora speak. “ _ Are you positive? There’s nothing I can do to thank you?” _

****

_ “You could fuck him.” _ Both human, and Pokemon turned towards the small electric type. “ _ If you really want to thank him, you could always fuck him, trust me he wouldn’t mind it.”  _ Zeraora’s eyes widen in surprise. “ _ And no, I am not joking you really want to thank him? Then screw him.” _

****

Ash blushed his cock growing hard in his pants and his hole becoming slick at the thought of Zeraora fucking him but he still cried out in indignation “Pikachu!!”

****

_ “What? You can’t tell me, you haven’t been thinking about it.” _ Pikachu said, giving his trainer a sly grin. “ _ I know, for a fact you are interested in it. For Mew’s sake, Ash if I can smell you, then you know that Zeraora can smell you.” _ He crossed his arms over his chest. “ _ So I do not regret saying it.” _

****

_“Is this true Ash?”_ Zeraora asked, looking at the human in question. He had been able to smell something, he wasn’t sure what it had been but it had smelled so sweet, and so wonderful that it took nearly all his concentration to not losing himself to his base instincts. Now, finding out that the scent was coming from none other than Ash? That itself was a surprise, as much as it was a shock to him. “ _Do you, really wish to mate with me?”_

****

Scarlet red Ash could only nod his head as more slick leaked down the back of his ass moistening his hole with the need to be filled.

****

The scent was growing stronger, and with it Zeraora felt the need-no the desire to mate. Every part of him, was screaming for him to mate with Ash, to take him and fuck him. Now, any regular pokemon would have long ago mated with another to have better control of themself in this situation, Zeraora was not one of these pokemon as he had spent his time protecting the pokemon, as such he’s never actually had to deal with this issue. In fact, any time he even felt the need to mate it never really bothered him as much, but now? It was hitting him, full force and he felt every bit of the need to mate-the desire to fuck that he had long since ignored. Taking another whiff, Zeraora began to approach Ash his pupils were slits much like when he was angered but for an entirely different reason. Once he was close, he leaned down and did something he had seen humans do, he kissed Ash.

****

Moaning into the kiss Ash felt his body go slack under the strong touch of the electric fighting pokemon, as paws rubbed on his ass he moved to undo his pants.

****

Zeraora purred, his paws moving along Ash’s ass roughly groping the firm bubble like posterior of the boy before him. His ears twitched, when he heard the sound of something dropping to the floor. Pulling back, he saw that Ash had managed to get his pants off and now stood before him in his top and underwear, which were completely soaked with his slick causing them to stick to the boys ass and crotch completely outlining his hard member. Growling, Zeraora used his claws to shred the boys underwear, not caring for them as he moved and then pinned the boy down on the bed. “ _ You smell so sweet.” _ He purred, leaning down and started to lap at the boy’s neck and moved downward towards his nipples, seeing the perky erect buds he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and licking one of them.

****

“Oh Arceus,” Moaned Ash as he tossed his head back fingers clawing at the mattress and his legs spreading to give more room to Zeraora as the pokemon teased him.

****

Purring, Zeraora swirled his tongue around Ash’s nipple flicking the small bud. He would swear, that he could almost taste the remnants of something, it tasted almost familiar. Pulling back, he looked at Ash’s nipples and feeling a bit curious he leaned down and captured Ash’s left nipple in his mouth and began suckling on it much like a young mon would. 

****

Ash moaned, his cock leaking a steady stream of pre as his nipple was sucked on, one hand coming up to rub the back of Zeraora’s head as he moaned even louder.

****

A rumbled, came from Zeraora’s throat as he licked and sucked on Ash’s nipple. A feeling, of pleasure went through his body from feeling Ash rubbing the back of his head. It spread through his body, moving downward towards his crotch as he began feel his sheath tingling and soon felt what he knew was his cock to be rising from his sheath. He purred, as he suckled harder on Ash’s nipples his left paw coming up to rub and tease the boys other nipple.

****

“Please oh Arceus fuck me now,” panted Ash his body ready to be taken as his slick stained the mattress and filled the air with a sweet heady scent.

****

Zeraora pulled back, his eyes glazed from pleasure. Having pulled back, let Ash get a look at the electric types cock, Zeraora’s cock was black like its torso and arms with a blue tip, it was 15-inches long and at least 3.4-inches thick with his balls the size of oranges and filled with his pent up seed. Licking his lips, Zeraora moved down positioning his face before Ash’s cock looking at the aching leaking member he looked up at Ash, a gleam in his eyes as he leaned forward and dragged his tongue along his cock collecting the pre on his tongue as he moved up to the top and closed his mouth around the head giving a small suck.

****

Ash groaned tossing his head side to side on the bed as he begged to be filled.

****

Zeraora ignored him, simply focusing on teasing the boy finding his moans to be oh so wonderful. He hummed, bobbing his head up and down as his tongue teased the shaft of Ash’s cock, pulling back to the tip he dragging his tongue down to the base where he started sucking on his balls while pumping his cock. “ _ Hmm.”  _ He he could smell more of Ash’s scent as he pulled off his cock and licked down towards the source of Ash’s slick and dove between his cheeks lapping, licking and sucking on his hole to get a taste of his slick.

****

Ash arched his back moaning as his hole was licked by the coarse tongue and his cock ached pinned between his stomach and the bed.

****

Zeraora couldn’t control himself, he pulled back only slightly and plunged his tongue deep into Ash’s ass swirling, thrusting, and curling it around inside of Ash, enjoying the direct taste of his slick not even bother by the fact some was dribbling down his chin.

****

“Please, Oh Arceus fuck me now,” Ash screamed thrusting his hips back towards Zeraora.

****

Pulling back and licking his lips clean, he growled in desire moving up and rubbing his cock against Ash’s slick glistening hole. He couldn’t help, but pause a small moment to take in the sight before him. Here was Ash, the boy who had done so much for him and this town spread before him flushed, panting, moaning and whimpering like a female in need. Then, without another word, the head of his cock pushed against Ash’s ass and then slid right in the barbs of his cock rubbing and grinding against Ash’s inner walls the thickness of his cock forced Ash’s walls apart making Zeraora moan as he felt himself slide into the wet entrance.

****

Ash closed his eyes in bliss as the thick cock opened his hole up and filled him the slick making it a smooth slide even with the barbs of the cock hard.

****

Once he was fully inside of Ash, Zeraora pulled out and then pushed back in, in and out, in and out. His pace was building, growing faster and faster, the barbs on his cock rubbing and scratching against Ash’s inner walls. Their grunts, whimpers, moans, and growls mixed into a strange harmony of pure carnal lust as Zeraora leaned over pressing his chest against Ash’s back letting his hands reach around to play with Ash’s nipples, making the boy throw his head back and howl his hole getting tighter as Zeraora’s cock forced it to stretch only for it to squeeze his cock in a way that was pleasurable for the both of them.

****

Ash moaned and panted as each thrust made his ass smack against the strong furry hips of the agile fighting type that was aiming for his prostate with each stroke.

****

Zeraora was grunting, his thrust getting faster and faster. He opened his mouth, dragging his tongue along Ash’s neck before biting down, not hard enough to break skin but just hard enough to leave a mark. He began to angle his thrust, slamming in at different angles with each thrust his cock occasionally striking Ash’s sweet spot, and due to Zeraora losing himself to pleasure he was also losing control of his power causing his cock to basically give Ash’s prostate a small zap each time he slammed into it sending volts of electricity through Ash’s body making the boy let out a piercing echoing cry that no doubt had any other human been close would have gotten their attention.

****

Unable to hold back Ash screamed out as his orgasm crashed into him, his load staining the mattress below him as his hole clamped down on the thrusting cock.

****

With each thrust, came a low growl that had Ash shivering in pleasure against Zeraora. Each time Zeraora slammed into Ashs ass, it would tighten gripping the cock with all its might making the barbs stab into Ash’s ass sending small jolts of pain through his body but were drown out by the pleasure. 

****

Ash was drooling as Zeraora continued to thrust as hard as he could.

****

Zeraora groaned, as he flipped Ash over not stopping his thrust as he did pinning the boy down and slamming into even faster. Ash’s legs wrapped around his waist, as the electric towered over him and was putting his weight into every thrust. His cock striking Ash’s prostate over and over again sending electric jolts through his body that had him screaming once more. “ _ A-Ash.” _ Groaned Zeraora. “ _ Fuck, Ash I can’t stop I’m gonna.”  _ For a moment, Ash had thought Zeraora was talking about cumming at least he did until he felt something very big and thick slapping against his hole, a knot: Zeraora had a knot and he wanted to knot him.

****

Ash’s hips kept pushing back trying to take the knot as he moaned not noticing Pikachu smirking while rubbing his own cock.

****

Zeraora groaned, his thrust getting harder and harder his knot slapping against Ash’s hole. With a loud growl, and one last thrust his knot popped into Ash’s ass making both howl/scream. His knot began to expand, stretching Ash’s walls even more as he hadn’t stopped thrusting, his body on autopilot as the need to breed was driving him into a frenzy. His body, was sparking with electricity as he was slamming his cock into Ash’s prostate his knot expanding to its full size as a burst of thick electrified cum erupted into Ash’s body in a strong steady stream.

****

Ash moaned as he added a second load to the stain not noticing Pikachu cumming as well.

****

Panting, Zeraora stayed still and relaxed as he felt his climax slowly come to an end. His knot slowly shrinking, once it was complete shrunken down he managed to slide his cock free from Ash’s ass. “ _ T-That...that was amazing.” _

****

“Guess I should offer, Do you want to come with us as part of the family?” Ash asked rolling onto his back wincing a bit as his ass rubbed against the bed.

****

Zeraora was silent for a moment, he had thought it over. With the town making the changes to make it so the forest was protected, there really wasn’t a reason for him to stay. He was the protector of the forest, but what would there be for him to protect if the forest was already protected? Not to mention, he had been having a small thought in his mind, the thought of leaving the town and go out and explore to see more of the world that existed outside the town and the forest he had grown up in. And, if he accepted Ash’s offer then he’d be able to travel and not have to worry about some random trainer trying to catch him. After another moment, he nodded. “ _ I’ve always wanted to travel, so sure I’ll tag along and join.” _

****

Reaching into his bag Ash held out a special cherish ball he had gotten during the festival it was Blue and Yellow instead of Red and Black, “Well then welcome to the family,” Ash said as he offered the pokeball to Zeraora.

****

Smirking, he reached out and bumped his fist against the Pokeball and didn’t even fight it as he was sucked into the Pokeball going right on inside of it letting it shake once before going still and the button stopped blinking signaling he had been caught.

****

With Zeraora caught, Ash made his way back to Fula City. He made sure to let the Mayor know that Zeraora was caught, as to not scare anyone that he mysteriously disappeared. The mayor was shocked by this, but allowed Ash to keep Zeraora, as he could see the bond between them had grown. Margo was a little miffed that Ash would be leaving with Zeraora, but her father told her that if she wanted, she could travel with Ash. Margo was more than happy to join him, and Ash was more than willing.

****

After that, Ash made his way to the Pokemon Center, partly to prepare for his leaving the next day, and also to lay his official fourth Pokemon egg, which he figured belonged to Zeraora. He had forgotten to keep control from when Zeraora filled him, resulting in Ash getting pregnant and popping out a yellow egg with black lightning-bolt stripes and a blue diamond on the top. Despite the surprise egg, Ash happily held it, and when he showed it to Zeraora, the electric type was so happy he pinned Ash to the bed of his room and plowed him all over again. Luckily this time Ash remained in control.

****

The next day, Ash headed off to the outskirts of Fula City, waiting for Margo who would be joining him, as well as Toren who said he had a surprise for him.

****

Ash waited on the outskirts as he sat on a bench on the lookout for Toren. Pikachu played with the babies as Ash watched on in amusement.

****

** **HONK-HONK!** *

****

Ash sat up as a loud honking surprised him. He turned and saw a large vehicle heading towards him. It resembled a large white RV, only a lot more futuristic. The vehicle stopped just in front of him and his Pokemon. The side door opened, revealing a smiling Toren. “Ash! I’m glad you waited.” the green-haired scientist greeted.

****

“Wow what is this thing?” Ash asked as he looked at the RV, awestruck by the design.

****

“Say hello to the MPL, or Mobile Pokemon Lab,” Toren said as he came down. “It was a project I was working on my own while I worked with the others back in Fula City. I never got a chance to use it, that is until I heard you were leaving Fula City. Also, I’m not the only one who’s here.” Toren moved out of the door’s way, letting Townes, Miles, Hoyt, Margo, Risa and Rick.

****

“Guys!” Ash cheered running up to hug each member of the group while also groping them, from a little humping with Miles, pinching Risa and Rick’s plump asses, and just rubbing the others.

****

“Turns out, we all want to go with you,” Toren said with a smile. “You have quite the way with people just as you do with Pokemon Ash.”

****

“I don’t know what to say guys,” Ash said with a small blush and bright smile on his face.

****

“Well you could say you’d like for us to come,” Risa said with a giggle. “But in all honesty Ash, thanks to you I was able to finally make a Pokemon partner and get the strength to run again. I want to see more of the world and maybe make more pokemon friends. Though of course,” she slapped her brother Rick upside the head. “I can’t leave this little trouble maker alone so I decided he would come too.”

****

Rick grunted, as he rubbed the back of his head giving his sister a playful pout. “Hey, I am not a troublemaker. Trouble just seems to find me.” He said huffing. “Besides, you’re not the only one who wanted to go out and see the rest of the world. I managed to get some great pictures, and I can say I want to get a whole lot more both of pokemon and of battles, and going with Ash is a great way to get both.” He gave Risa a sly smirk. “That, and a lot more~”

****

“Can we all even stay in that all the time?” Ash asked looking a little dubious at the size of the RV and the fact he is use to walking all the time.

****

“You’d be surprised Ash,” Toren said with a mischievous grin, something Ash had never seen on the green haired male.

****

“Yeah Ash!” Miles said. “It’s a whole lot bigger on the inside than the outside.”

****

“Huh?” Ash looked at the RV in confusion wondering how much bigger it could be on the inside.

****

“Trust me, the explanation of how would go right over your head,” Toren said. “It went over all of theirs,” he gestured to the others who all blushed in embarrassment. “But yes, using sophisticated technology and a bit of Pokemon power, the MPL is far larger on the inside and has the ability to carry many people and Pokemon at the same time.”

****

“COOL!” Ash said as he walked up to the door and stuck his head inside to get a good look at it. As he looked in he saw a full size kitchen, a huge round table booth, large couch, a couple of recliners and a flat screen tv, and his face was blasted by the AC he also saw a door to the side.

****

“And this is just the living area,” Toren stated. “There’s a virtual ranch where we can store all our Pokemon, several bunkers for all of us and others to rest and relax in, even an expandable training arena for Pokemon battles. And of course, a lab for me to conduct all my research. It is the pinnacle of Pokemon World research.”

****

“Amazing but how will it get between Region’s?” Ash asked sitting on the couch spreading his legs and sighing at the soft material.

****

“It’s also has a boat mode,” Toren said with a smirk. “Plus a climber mode that can go up even the roughest mountains. Trust me Ash, this lab’s got it all.”

****

“So Everyone is coming,” Ash asked the group as he moved to look around the RV opening a door to the lab and spotting several Pokeballs sitting on a table.

****

“Yep, and I have another little surprise for you Ash,” Toren said as he walked over to a tray of different looking pokeballs, ones Ash never seen. He picked up one that was grey with a bottle of milk picture on the top. “Open this one Ash and see what’s inside.”

****

Shrugging Ash held the ball out to release it’s capture wondering what pokemon it would be.

****

“Gaaah~” groaned out a naked muscular man, one that Ash recognizeds as Hunter, the poacher that had tried to catch Zeraora before. However, he now only sported a red collar, and his pecs were swollen while his nipples leaked white milk.

****

Blushing Ash looked to Toren for an explanation on the current state of the man.

****

“I talked with some of the other professors and after your actions with Zeraora, and the fact that you’re in the Ditto DNA program, it was decided that you’d be allowed to partake in the Human Capture Program too. It’s a program where humans are allowed to capture other humans with specialized Pokeballs.”

****

“Really what do the balls do exactly, and what are the rules?” Ash asked as he sat on a chair in the lab.

****

“Well, it depends,” Toren explained. “The balls all have different effects on humans that they capture. As for rules, you either have to challenge someone to a Capture Battle, and win, or they can come willingly. Of course in some cases it’s a great way to rehabilitate and contain criminals like Hunter here. He was caught with a Milk-Ball, which as you can see, gives him the ability to lactate.”

****

“Aaaah~” groaned hunter as the boys and Margo squeezed one of his tits, filling up a cup of milk.

****

“So I should offer everyone the chance to use a Ball?” Ash asked turning to the whole group. “So guys who wants to be captured?” Ash asked smiling at the group. 

****

Surprisingly, the boys, Marog, Risa and Rick, even Toren all raised their hands, surprising Ash.

****

“Well Toren what Balls do we have for everyone?” Ash said looking over the balls on the table.

****

“Up to you Ash, they all affect humans in different ways,” Toren replied. 

****

Reaching out Ash picked up a ball and tossed it at Rick. Then one to Miles, Hoyt, Townes, Risa, Margo, and finally Toren. Once they were all successfully captured, Ash released them, and marveled at the changes.

****

They were all naked, each sporting red collars same as Hunter. Rick now sported a set of basketball-sized nuts, Hoyt’s already impressive dick had doubled in size, Miles went from a pudgy blow to a short stud of muscles, Townes now had a leaking pink pussy behind his balls and a swollen pair of nipples, Margo had changed into a miniature busty bimbo, Risa’s ass doubled in size, and lastly Toren also looked like a towering muscular stud.

****

Ash stared in amazement his pants tented from his hard cock and his hole leaking slick as he asked “Does this thing have autopilot?”


End file.
